Camps de vacances pour Névrosés
by Jiiyaie
Summary: Tsunade décide d'envoyer tout le monde en camps de vacances. Les couples se forment, la tention monte. A leur retour, les ninjas aprennent une terrible nouvelle. nuits blanches et bouteilles de saké en persêctive.chap 17: Quand Itachi s'en mêle...
1. Chapter 1: Les névrosés de Konoha

_**Camps de vacances pour névrosés**_

Chapitre 1 : Les névrosés de Konoha.

Naruto récapitulait tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ces derniers temps. Tsunade n'appréciait pas particulièrement sa compagnie, et ce n'était pas son habitude de le convoquer à tout bout de champs, surtout à 19h, alors qu'il allait rejoindre Iruka pour manger des ramens. Mais quand il passa devant le restaurant, il s'aperçut qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'était présente. Il se présenta au bureau de l'Hokage et attendit avec impatience et inquiétude que celle-ci veuille bien le recevoir. Mais à peine était il installé entrain d'attendre qu'on le fit entrer. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tsunade. La Ninja légendaire aimait faire attendre. Naruto passa le pas de la porte, méfiant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que le bureau était pour ainsi dire bondé ! Il y avait Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenaï, maître gros sourcil, mais aussi tous ses amis et élèves des maîtres présents. Il salua ses amis et prit place dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait Tsunade. Il ne comprenait rien et les conversations allaient bon train.

-_Hum Hum…_ Lança l'Hokage en faisant mine de se racler la gorge pour obtenir le silence. Je vous ai tous fait réunir ici dans le but de vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. Vous avez tous été secoué par vos dernières missions (NDR : modification de l'histoire). J'ai donc décidé de vous éloigner de Konoha.

-C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Demanda Kiba qui ne comprenait encore moins que Naruto ce qui se passait.

-Allons calmez vous! Je vous trouve tous un peu névrosés ces derniers temps, je veux juste vous faire changer d'air. Nos amis du désert vous accompagneront.

-Parce que le nouveau Kazekage vient aussi ? Demanda Ino, qui ne trouvait pas la situation si terrible que ça, puisqu'elle lui permettrait de s'éloigner de son père qu'elle ne supportait plus. (leur façon de s'adorer… )

Tsunade répondit par l'affirmatif et leur expliqua qu'elle comptait les envoyer en excursion dans le pays des montagnes, qui se trouvait être à deux semaines de marche. Ce pays avait la particularité d'être continuellement enneigé mais il possédait également de nombreux lagons et sources d'eau chaude. Ils feraient du camping et auraient deux mois de vacances. Il partiraient le surlendemain, menés par leurs professeurs et devraient leur obéir. Ils seraient accompagnés par Anko. Avant d'arriver à destination, ils auraient à traverser le village des lagons, qui possédait un climat qui attirait tous les touristes et beaucoup d'autres pays. Ils auraient intérêt à emmener toutes sortes de vêtements, et à partir avec des habits légers, car le climat serait probablement très chaud. Ils hochèrent la tête, buvant les paroles de Tsunade. Elle les envoya faire leurs sacs, car ils mettraient du temps à trouver les habits qu'ils devraient emporter.

-Sakura-chan, attends moi!

-ah, c'est toi Naruto, tu m'as fait peur…

-Sakura, je voudrais te demander, Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à faire ma valise ? Parce que moi, j'ai beau avoir 19ans passés, je n'en ai jamais faite et…

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je passerais chez toi cet après-midi, et je t'aiderais. Répondis la belle Sakura.

Le temps passait à une vitesse étonnante. Déjà, l'heure « h » arriva. Sakura fut la première sur le lieu de rendez vous. Bientôt, Neji la rejoint. Elle l'aimait bien, mais il était si froid… Elle ne savait pas que le cœur de celui-ci balançait. Elle ne savait pas qu'il balançait entre la belle aux cheveux roses, et celle aux macarons. Sakura ou Tenten, Tenten ou Sakura… Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent et restèrent là, l'un à côté de l'autre. De temps en temps, les cheveux de la belle caressaient l'épaule de Neji. celui-ci frémissait à chaque contact. Quand Sasuke arriva et qu'il les vit, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, assis sur la même stèle, il comprit qu'il avait un rival. Il l'avait toujours su, un jour, quelque un lui ravirait Sakura, mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si vite. Il aimait Sakura, il l'avait toujours su, mais l'amour ne l'intéressait pas. Sauf si Sakura décidait de lui redemander, comme il y avait cinq ans. Mais Sakura avait mûri. Elle aimait toujours Sasuke, mais elle s'était tournée vers d'autres garçons. Elle avait eu une belle histoire avec Lee, gros sourcils comme l'appelait Naruto, et aujourd'hui elle semblait très proche avec Neji. L'objet de ses pensées sembla remarquer sa présence et celle de Naruto qui arrivait derrière lui. Il se retourna vers Naruto et sa mâchoire lui en tomba. Le porteur de Kyûbi portait un short blanc moulant et un sweet orange qui laissait voir son torse imberbe et ses pectoraux, qui n'étaient pas un spectacle déplaisant. Bientôt, tous furent là, et le cortège se mit en route.

La nuit tombait très rapidement sur le pays des lagons. Kakashi décida qu'il état temps de s'arrêter et il envoya les élèves par groupes de deux chercher ce dont-ils avaient besoin. Gaara et Kankurô tentaient désespérément de réveiller Temari, qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa léthargie.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ? S'énerva Gaara.

-Ben elle regarde Shikamaru tiens… Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est amoureuse ? Enfin, je sais pas mais en tout cas, elle bave en le regardant… Aïe aïe Temari, me frappes pas!

Plus loin, Sakura et Neji avaient été envoyés en éclaireurs vérifie les environs. Les deux ninjas savaient très bien que leurs profs tentaient de les occuper, et qu'il n'y avait rien à surveiller du tout. Ils s'assirent donc sur une souche d'arbre. Au bout d'un moment qui parût interminable à Neji, Sakura parla.

-Dis Neji, qu'Est-ce que tu penses de ces vacances.

-Que c'est destiné à nous éloigner de Konoha pour nous réhabituer à autre chose qu'à du sang. Il sursauta. La tête de Sakura s'était tout doucement posée sur son épaule. Il la laissa faire et passa son bras derrière ses épaules.

-Neji… murmura-t-elle. J'ai froid… Je ne sais pas… Je n'aime pas le fait qu'on nous éloigne de tout… Et si Tsunade ne nous faisait plus confiance ? Et si les profs étaient là pour nous escorter et pour vérifier qu'on partait bien ? Et si Konoha était attaquée pendant notre absence ? Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Neji ne savait quoi faire devant Sakura qui ne semblait pas rassurée du tout. Il la berça doucement et la calma, répondant à ses angoisses. Là, au creux de ses bras, Sakura s'endormit. Il la veilla et il songea à ses sentiments. Il avait bien peur de trahir Tenten mais il aimait tellement Sakura… celle-ci était devenue en peu de temps la plus belle fille de Konoha et peu de garçons pouvaient se vanter d'être sortis avec elle. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où il avait assisté sans le vouloir à la rupture de Sakura avec un de ses ex. elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne faisaient plus guère attention l'un à l'autre et le garçon, qu s'appelait Sane lui avait juste dit : « Demain, je pars en mission S. Je vais juste t'embrasser, ce sera mon baiser d'adieu » et il avait saisi la jeune fille par la taille, entremêlant leurs souffles et leurs lèvres avant de lui murmurer « Adieu Sakura ». Au cours de sa mission le type était mort. Voir une rupture de Sakura l'avait marqué. Il ne savait pas en quoi mais il en était sur. Il la réveilla

-Sakura ? Les autres doivent nous attendre. Il caressa les mèches folles de celle qui dormait dans ses bras. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et s'agrippa au cou du Hyûga. Sans réfléchir, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Neji… elle l'embrassa à son tour. Ils vont nous attendre dit elle en riant.

-M'en fiche lui répondit un Neji qui la souleva et l'emporta vers le campement, toujours dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent au niveau des « tentes » et rejoignirent le groupe.

-Je vois que vous avez pris votre ronde très à cœur, s'était exclamé quand ils étaient arrivés un Iruka amusé qui avait sans doute remarqué la rougeur furtive qui envahissait peu à peu les joues de ses anciens élèves. Ils prirent un bon repas et partirent vers les tentes.


	2. Chapter 2: La première nuit des névrosés

Tafolpasmadlaine : Il y aura du NejiSaku au début, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il deviendront dans la deuxième partie. NON! Il n'y aura pas de Narusasu! Pas que je n'aime pas ce couple, mais bon, je le trouve pas assez original. . Contente que ça te plaise, je vais essayer de mettre les chapitres suivants le plus vite possible.

………………………………………...

Série : Naruto

Auteur, moi

Couple: C'est compliqué, mais je préviens tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de Narusasu. Rassurés ? Alors des couples, y en a qui se fonds, qu se défont… Peut être du Kakashi/Iruka en sous entendus dans les chapitres suivants.

Autre : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. A part certains qui viendront dans la deuxième partie. Y en a que je vends sans problèmes.

Chapitre 2 : La première nuit des névrosés.

Dans la tente n°1, dormaient les six professeurs. Ceux ci tentaient désespérément de trouver des positions confortables, qui ne soient pas compromettantes. Mais au milieu de la nuit, on pouvait voir Kakashi affalé sur Iruka, qui avait lui-même pris le dos d'Anko pour oreiller. De l'autre côté Gaï dormait sur la cuisse d'Abusame, qui se serrait contre Kurenaï, de façon à empêcher Gaï d'enlever ses pieds, coincés sous les jambes de la jeune femme. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ai pas eu d'appareil photo!

La tente n°2 accueillait Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Rock Lee et Kiba. Celui-ci n'était pas pressé de dormir et ne cessait d'interroger ses amis sur la relation Neji/Sakura qui pointait son nez. Mais ses compagnons semblaient ne pas être emballés par le monologue de Kiba. Finalement, ce fut Shikamaru qui trouva la solution et permit à ses amis de dormir.

-Dis Kiba, tu sais, on le saura bien assez tôt. Et puis, c'est leur vie privée! Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, eh bien envoies Akamaru glaner des informations dans les autres tentes.

Hinata, Sakura,Ino, Tenten et Temari occupaient la tente n°3. Elles avaient décidé de se faire une soirée entre filles. Après avoir écouté Sakura raconter son aventure avec Neji, ce fut Ino et Temari qui commencèrent à se disputer Shikamaru. Elles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir cesser et les menaces fusaient. Cela allait rapidement dégénérer. Ce fut Hinata qui calma les deux rivales en disant. « Eh bien, quand on lui racontera qu'Ino et Temari se sont entretués pour lui cette nuit ». Ino commença à supplier les autres de ne rien dire et la fille du désert en fit autant. Tenten, qui était légèrement jalouse de Sakura éclata de rire et elles allèrent toutes se coucher.

La tente n°4 abritait les derniers névrosés de Konoha : Gaara, Kankurô, Naruto, Sasuke et Neji. Ces deux derniers se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Un silence lourd pesait dans l'air. Kankurô ronflait bruyamment tandis que Gaara observait Naruto qui venait de s'endormir. Neji soupira. La nuit serait longue…

Deux heures du matin. Dans la tente n°1, Abusame poussa un ronflement bruyant. Tout le monde dormait au campement. Dans sa tente Gaara ne supportait plus son frère. Il regarda ses compagnons. Aucun n'avait l'air dérangé par le boucan que produisait Kankurô. Il se glissa doucement vers la sortie, éclairée par un rayon de lune. Quand il passa devant Neji, celui murmura « Sakura… » et sembla tendre la main vers le nouveau Kazekage. celui-ci repoussa fermement mais doucement le ninjas qui s'accrochait à lui, le prenant sans doute pour son oreiller. Il sortit marcher un peu. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Kazekage de don village, il avait des responsabilités à assumer, et cela l'embêtait de devoir laisser Suna no Kuni aux mains de Tsunade. Il s'assit sur une pierre plate qui surplombait le lagon, un genoux replié sous son menton. Il ramassa un caillou et le jeta dans l'eau. Les remous s'éloignaient vers la rive, la surface de l'eau était éclairée par la lune, qui semblait pleine. Il se revit cinq ans en arrière. Cinq ans déjà… Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était plus seul et depuis qu'il admirait Naruto… Il s'aperçut soudainement qu'il n'était plus seul. Une fille se tenait quelques mètres devant lui, les pieds dans l'eau chaude. Elle portait des macarons, et il reconnut Tenten. Elle fixait désespérément l'eau, comme si celle-ci allait se mettre à bouger, à lui parler, à lui répondre… Gaara sourit. Tsunade avait raison. Il y avait de sacrés névrosés dans cette expédition. Et il en faisait partie. Tenten devait sûrement être là pour pleurer Neji, qui semblait avoir trouvé la personne idéale en Sakura. Il observa Tenten. Elle devait vraiment être malheureuse. Ses cheveux n'était pas bien coiffés, et des mèches retombaient sur son beau visage, dont les joues humides reflétaient la lune… Toute son attitude démontrait sa résignation, l'abandon de la bataille, le sentiment de trahison. Gaara n'avait pas besoin des pouvoirs de Neji pour le voir et le comprendre. La jeune femme regardait ses mains. Le Kazekage fut tiré de sa rêverie par une branche qui craqua derrière lui. A sa grande surprise, il reconnut Temari. Elle aussi avait donc des insomnies ? Jugeant le coin bien trop fréquenté et sachant que sœur le cherchait des yeux, il rentra dans sa tente et fit semblant de méditer. En vérité, il tentait désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et de chasser la lassitude qui l'envahissait.

A huit heures du matin, ce fut Anko qui réveilla tout le monde. Son programme était assez chargé et elle comptait bien arriver trois jours plus tôt que prévu. Ce qui était, en l'occurrence, mission impossible. Quand tous les élèves et les profs furent debout, il replièrent les tentes et s'enfoncèrent dans la brousse, chacun rêvant d'un bon oreiller.La suite du voyage se passa sans encombres. Neji et Sakura n'avait toujours pas rendue officielle leur liaison, bien que tout le monde s'en doutât. Tenten sortait chaque nuit de sa tente pour venir pleurer à l'abri du regard des autres, et chaque nuit, Gaara l'observait, la gorge nouée. Un jour succédait un autre, et chacun désespérait d'atteindre un jour la station de montagne tant attendue. Sakura comptait s'essayer au ski, Ino voulait profiter des sources thermales, bref, tous avaient un objectif.

Un soir, alors que comme d'habitude, il faisait une pause à quatre heures, Hinata fit remarquer que l'on pouvait apercevoir de la neige. Les profs leur apprirent que c'était la dernière nuit qu'il passait dehors et que le lendemain après midi, ils arriveraient au la station tant désirée. Le soir, ils furent dépêchés à leurs taches habituelles, mais tous savaient que c'était le dernier soir qu'il passerait dehors, qu'après, il faudrait changer leurs habitudes. Alors qu'il allait chercher du bois avec Sakura, Neji s'aperçut que ces deux semaines de camping leur avaient fait le plus grand bien. Mais c'était l'un des derniers soirs où ils se rendraient utiles comme cela, Sakura et lui… Tout à l'heure, Anko leur avait expliqué comment ils se répartiraient. Ce serait un grand immeuble perdu dans les montagnes. Le premier étage servirait de local, et le deuxième accueillerait l'appartement des professeurs. Quand au troisième étage, il était occupé par deux appartements séparés par un pallier. Les filles prendraient l'un, et les garçons le deuxième. Ils savaient tous qu'ils se réuniraient dans le même et que l'un des deux ne servirait qu'à dormir. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent à l'orée d'une clairière. Ils savaient de nouveau pertinemment qu'on avait pas besoin d'eux. Pas du tout. Neji cueillit une rose et l'offrit à son amie. celle-ci sourit. Il avait laissé les épines. Elle n'aimait pas les roses sans épines. C'était comme quelque chose sans caractère. Elle l'embrassa et il la pris dans ses bras. Elle le pinça et il commencèrent à se battre, à rouler dans l'herbe l'un sur l'autre, en riant. Ils s'embrassaient à ne plus avoir de souffle, et pendant ce moment de bonheur, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait plus de la relation larmoyante qui l'unissait autrefois à Sasuke. Neji, lui, semblait dur et impitoyable, mas si on s'y reprenait à deux fois, il y avait des signes qui ne trompait pas… Il pouvait être doux et câlin, froid, grand et protecteur… Il avait énormément de personnalité. Il décidèrent de rentrer au camps une fois la nuit venue, et quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent qu'on leur avait gardé une part du délicieux repas de Tenten. celle-ci, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle ne cessait de renifler. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle s'entraînait contre un arbre, et elle écoutait Hinata qui tentait de la calmer. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la tornade. Les armes blanches pleuvaient sur le chêne qui montrait des signes de faiblesse. Comme quoi, une simple volonté peut déraciner un arbre (cherchez pas, blague foireuse de l'auteur).

Tout le monde partit bientôt se coucher. Mais Tenten et Temari restèrent dehors. Dans la tente, Sakura interrogea Ino et Hinata. Qu'avait donc Tenten ? Ino fronça les sourcils.

-Je suppose qu'elle a des peines de cœur… elle a dû se faire jeter. Proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et elle reste avec Temari qui s'est pris un râteau par Shika donc…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ce fut Hinata qui l'interrompit et parla avec colère, ce qui impressionna ses deux amies.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Tenten est amoureuse depuis qu'elle a rencontré Neji ! Elle l'aime énormément. Neji l'aime beaucoup aussi, et on a longtemps cru qu'ils finiraient ensembles! Mais Neji n'a pas fait le premier pas, et Tenten est trop timide! Alors elle a accepté le fait de ne pas sortir avec Neji uniquement parce que personne ne sortait avec lui ! Ça lui laissait toutes ses chances. Et il envoyait balader toutes les filles qui lui demandaient. Et puis, alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, il est revenu s'entraîner avec elle, il sont redevenu proches, et elle se sentait même capable de faire le premier pas! Mais tu es arrivée Sakura. Et en quelques jours, tu as balayé ce qu'elle avait mis des années à construire. Neji est mon cousin, je le connais! Et je peux te dire qu'il aimait Tenten! je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu cet amour mais il existait! Toi, Sakura, Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupée de tes rivales, mais saches juste que ce que tu as vécu quand Sasuke te prenait pour une potiche, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressent! Réfléchis y! Et sur ceux, elle quitta la tente, laissant ses deux coéquipières abasourdies.

-Bah ça alors… murmura Ino. Je ne connaissais pas cette Hinata. Mais en même temps… A l'écouter, t'es un monstre Sakura! Rit elle. Faut avouer que mon « je t'aime moi non plus » avec Shikamaru, c'est rien à côté de tes histoires d'amour ! Ino était comme ça, elle disait les choses avec franchise. Le reste de la nuit passa avec calme. Et la journée du lendemain le fut tout autant. Ils arrivèrent vers dix-huit heures. En haut d'un escalier qui se perdait dans la brume, la résidence était cachée derrière une épaisse couche de neige.

-Ben ça alors… Quel paysage… N'Est-ce pas Sakura-chan ?

-Oui, Lee… Je n'ai jamais vu ça… C'est… C'est magnifique.

………………………………………...

Laissez moi des reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: la lassitude d'esprit

Bon, alors, je préviens tout de suite, les chapitres seront souvent assez courts (surtout dans la première partie) mais ils arriveront vite.

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Michiyo Uzumaki

Les perso ne sont pas à moi, à part ceux de la deuxième partie. Enfin certains. Je fais une vente aux enchères pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par certains de mes personnages.

Autre : La première partie est déjà écrite, mais je peux changer les couples dans la deuxième. Si vous voulez voir un couple, dites le moi, j'essayerais de le faire apparaître. (J'ai énormément de mal à écrire les ruptures.)

_**Chapitre 3: Les vacances et la lassitude de l'esprit.**_

La vue était en effet magnifique. De la terrasse, Naruto observait la forêt enneigée. Il faisait déjà nuit noire. Mais à 21h, c'était compréhensible. A l'intérieur, chacun s'occupait. Certains rangeaient leurs affaires, d'autres jouaient, Kiba nourrissait son chien, certains partageaient leur bonheur à deux(Nous parlons d'un certain couple, à la vue duquel Tenten retenait ses larmes). Le jeune Uzumaki ne semblait pas ressentir la morsure du froid. Il entendit la porte-fenêtre grincer.

-Na…Naruto-kun ?

-Viens Hinata. Regarde, demain, c'est là qu'on fera notre excursion, au milieu des sapins.

-Où exactement ? Demanda la jeune femme. Je ne vois pas bien.

-C'est normal, sourit le jeune homme. Il passa derrière elle, prit sa main, et la tendit vers l'horizon, en direction du point qu'il voulait lu montrer. Je sais, ce n'est pas précis, mais je peux t'assurer que ça sera magnifique, Hinata!

-Je n'en doute pas! Sourit elle. Elle se pencha sur le vide, les coudes appuyés sur la balustrade, soutenant son beau visage. Naruto fit semblant de la faire basculer en avant mais il la reteint au dernier moment. Pauvre Hinata! Elle poussa un cri et s'agrippa au cou de Naruto, se jetant violemment en arrière, avec une telle force qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux et qu'Hinata se retrouva sur le jeune homme, leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Hinata rougit furieusement mais ne détacha pas ses lèvres, à la grande surprise de Naruto, qui n'avait pas l'intention de détacher les siennes non plus. Ils se relevèrent, Naruto portant Hinata. Et là, (imaginez vous le tableau) avec en arrière plan un forêt de sapins, une nuit noire, et, sur le balcon, Hinata et Naruto s'embrassèrent. Le cadre était magnifique et de la buée s'échappait des lèvres des deux ninjas. Ils furent interrompus par Shikamaru qui les appelait à table. Mais les voyant enlacés comme cela, il préféra refermer la porte et attendre pour les prévenir. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait cru rêver, en voyant ce couple, et aurait été étonné de voir la descendante Hyûga, d'habitude si timide, avec l'Uzumaki. Mais pas Shikamaru. Sa flegme légendaire lui évitait ce genre de troubles. Il se contenta de murmurer « Galère » en s'appuyant contre la porte.

-Qu'y A-t-il Shika, ils viennent ou non ?S'énerva Ino, qui attendait pour servir à manger

-Sers Ino, sers… Je crois qu'on va les laisser avoir un peu d'intimité… Ils en ont bien besoin!

-QUOI ? S'exclama Kiba ? Enfin! Pas trop tôt! Et j'ai raté ça… J'ai raté le couple de l'année. On dirait que ces vacances stimulent les couples, remarqua t il, sans remarquer les regards furieux de Sakura.

-Ça me fait plaisir pour Hinata. Déclara Neji. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et elle n'a pas choisi le dernier des imbéciles, heureusement, dit en fixant Kiba qui fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. La suite du dîner se déroula sans problème. Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, Naruto et Hinata rentrèrent, main dans la main, et déclarèrent qu'ils étaient fatigués. En effet, ils avaient à peine remarqué un des lits qu'ils s'écroulèrent dedans sans même prendre le temps de se mettre en pyjama. Sakura vint les border. L'un contre l'autre, ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Hinata avaient les joues rougies par le froid et les moustaches de Naruto brillaient légèrement. La brune se serrait contre le blond et celui-ci l'enserrait de ses bras.

Petit à petit, chacun alla se coucher. Pour ne pas avoir besoin du deuxième appartement, les filles sortirent des matelas pour les garçons. Vers minuit, tout le monde dormait. A part Gaara, évidemment. Celui-ci caressait les cheveux de sa sœur qui s'était encore pris un râteau de la part de Shikamaru. Bientôt, Temari en compterait plus à son actif que le reste des filles de Konoha réunies. Il remarqua que Sakura n 'était pas dans son lit. Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient sur la terrasse. Sakura digérait encore le discours que lui avait tenu Hinata la veille. Elle avait raison elle le savait. Sasuke, lui cherchait comment engager la conversation. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-Tu es heureuse ici ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui. Je suis heureuse d'être ici. Et toi ?

-Oui et non. Je suis heureux d'être ici, mais je me suis aperçut que… que je t'avais perdue. Sakura l'écoutait avec attention. Tu sais, reprit il, te voir avec Neji, le jour du départ, ça m'a fait un… Un « choc ». M'apercevoir que celle qui m'avait couru tant de temps après sortait désormais avec Neji Hyûga. Je m'attendais à Naruto. Mais pas à Neji. Je savais qu'un jour tu te lasserais de mon indifférence, mais… je ne savais pas que c'était si proche… termina-t-il dune toute petite voix. Sakura sourit.

-Je l'aime,Sasuke. Comme Naruto aime Hinata. Comme je t'aimais. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir couru après pendant tout ce temps, comme je ne regrette pas d'avoir tourné la page. Si toi tu regrettes, je n'y peux rien. Neji et moi, je ne sais pas si ça durera. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Bien sur que j'ai envie que ça continue. Seulement, on a conclu de rester bons amis après notre séparation. Parce qu'il y a trop de gens entre nous. Je ferais tout pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Parce que j'aime Neji. Mais je suis réaliste.

-Dis Sakura, je vais te poser une question. Est ce que tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec Tenten ?

-Franchement ? Si tu t'y prends vite avec une technique de drague intensive, oui. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes draguer Tenten ?

-Je veux juste être avec quelqu'un. Et accessoirement rendre Tenten heureuse. Si je peux, je le ferais. Merci Sakura. Inutile de te dire que je voudrais que tu gardes tout ça pour toi.

-Tu sais, je ressens une sorte de lassitude qui parfois me fait me demander à quoi je sers et pourquoi je vis. Sasuke la regarda. C'était vrai qu'elle était belle. Elle était appuyée à la rambarde et ses cheveux volaient derrière elle. Il la comprenait. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je dois dire que… Ça traduit une sorte de malaise de ton âme. Laisse passer la tornade. Et relèves toi. Sakura le regarda bizarrement. C'était toujours ce que Tsunade disait. Et dans la bouche de Sasuke c'était déplacé. Elle éclata de rire.

-Merci, Sasuke, ça va tout de suite mieux… Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna se coucher. L'Uchiwa décida d'en faire autant.

Laissez moi des reviews ! Pour que j'ai le courage de me lancer dans la suite ! mdr


	4. Chapter 4: rendonnée à deux

Chapitre 4 : Randonnée à deux, randonnée d'amoureux

Le lendemain, chacun s'éveilla aux aurores. Ino avait préparé le petit déjeuner, et la vue enneigée était magnifique. Tous s'habillèrent et ils partirent chercher leurs bâtons de randonnée.

A midi, ils firent une pause au milieu des sapins. Sasuke an profita pour observer ses amis. Les joues d'Ino et d'Hinata étaient légèrement rosies par le froid. Sakura se blottissait contre Neji. A cette vue, il détourna subitement les yeux. Naruto et Shikamaru devait encore faire un concourt des blagues les plus nulles possibles et imaginables. Il s'aperçut soudain que son regard refusait de se tourner vers Neji, même si celui-ci lui parlait. Voir Sakura, dans ses bras. Voir Sakura, si heureuse, ça lui était trop insoutenable. Il avait dans la bouche un goût amer. Il se rappela des paroles que son frère lui avait un jour lancées : « Tu grandis Sasuke… Tu grandis. Et tes sentiments changent. » Quelques années auparavant, Sakura aurait été entrain de minauder, Ino l'aurait regardé et aurait susurré: « Veux tu quelque chose, Sasuke-kun ? » Et lui les aurait ignorées, les aurait méprisées… Aujourd'hui, elles s'étaient lassées, et les une après les autres, elles se trouvaient de nouveaux petits amis. Ino et Shikamaru avaient toujours su qu'ils allaient bien ensembles, mais ils n'avaient jamais voulu le reconnaître. Sakura était sortie avec Lee, Sane, et elle sortait maintenant avec Neji. Temari était folle amoureuse de Shikamaru, qui au moins, si il ne l'aimait pas, ne la méprisait pas. Tenten ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et même Naruto s'était trouvée une petite amie en la personne de l'héritière Hyûga, qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Finalement, il était le moins gâté, alors que toutes les filles de l'académie lui couraient après autrefois. Il soupira. Tenten était jolie comme ça, de la neige dans les yeux et les cheveux, les flocons formant des rubans à ses macarons. Lee s'approcha soudain de lui.

-Tu es jaloux ? Lui demanda gros sourcils, sincère.

-MOI ? JALOUX ? Jamais ! Surtout pas d'un bâtard Hyûga! S'emportant le jeune Uchiwa.

-Toute ton attitude le prouve. Essayes de te souvenir, j'avais exactement la même quand Sakura te courait après. Et puis, Neji n'est pas un bâtard. Regarde là… Elle est si heureuse… Depuis, elle a fait tourner bien des têtes…

-Mais toi, Lee, tu n'es pas jaloux ?

-Non. Ca parait improbable n'Est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai vécu un grand bonheur avec Sakura. Sane, le type qui m'a succédé est mort. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté à cause de lui. Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, j'aime encore Sakura. Mais plus de la même façon.

Cette conversation fit profondément réfléchir Sasuke. Il déclara qu'il allait marcher un peu.

-Attends moi! S'exclama Tenten. Je viens avec toi, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. L'Uchiwa se surpris à regarder du côté de la fille aux cheveux roses, comme pour obtenir son approbation. Celle-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Et Sasuke partit se promener parmi les sapins avec celle dont l'amour était rendu impossibles par l'arrivée de Sakura.

La journée passa avec une lenteur désespérante. Ino n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer au campement. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras, ni ses jambes. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au village; Ino fut chargée par les autres de faire la cuisine. Elle fut aidée dans sa tâche par Hinata et (ô miracle) Naruto, qui ne sembla plus vouloir lâcher l'héritière Hyûga. Le repas se passa à peu près normalement. Personne ne réussit à savoir de quoi avaient parlé Sasuke et Tenten pendant leur balade. Bientôt, arriva le saké. Ils avaient tous mis un point d'honneur à ne pas être ivres mais ils ne risquaient rien avec UN verre de saké. Shikamaru ne toucha pas au sien, mais profita de ce qu'elle semblait s'étouffer pour faire un bouche à bouche parfait à Ino. Celle-ci tenta de le gifler, mais elle rata sa cible et se rendit au fait qu'il l'avait bluffé, il faisait très bien le bouche à bouche. Ce fut donc elle qui se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le renverser (et la table avec, par la même occasion). Elle l'embrassa avec force et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à rouler par terre, en train de se battre.

Si leurs élèves y allaient molo sur le saké, leurs professeurs, eux, ne se privaient pas. Et bientôt, on put voir Anko et Abusame danser le French cancan sur la table, applaudis avec force par les autres. Finalement, ils décidèrent (sur initiative de Gaï) de faire une bataille de polochon, et il se retrouvèrent tous sur le grand lit, tentant de viser leurs adversaires. Kakashi et Iruka saisissaient les pieds de Kurenaï et d'Anko et les faisaient tomber contre Gaï et Abusame, qui les recevaient pour les renvoyer, formant une sorte de jeu de la bouteille. Ils s'endormirent les uns sur les autres vers deux heures du matin.

Les jours se succédaient. Naruto et Hinata passaient leurs journées dans la montagne, à observer la nature et les animaux. Temari restait dans sa chambre, ou se promenait seule dans la neige, mélancolique depuis qu'Ino et Shikamaru étaient ensembles. Gaara et Kankurô se détendaient toute la journée dans les lagons, avec Shikamaru et Ino. La blonde resplendissait littéralement. Elle était redevenue la Ino active qu'on connaissait, trait qu'elle avait quelque peu perdu ces derniers temps. Sakura s'était essayée au ski et elle explorait toutes les pistes possibles et imaginables avec Neji, rentrant tard le soir et se levant tôt le matin. Sasuke avait entraîné Tenten d'en un endroit qu'il avait découvert. Là, assis dans la neige, ils parlaient, ils riaient, et ils s'affrontaient amicalement. Ils étaient devenus en quelques jours des confidents. Tenten n'avait jamais pu espérer plus. Elle lui avait confié son admiration croissante et son amour impossible pour Neji. Il lui avait raconté sa famille. Il lui avait raconté ses réflexions sur ses groupies d'autrefois, et sur Sakura qu'il aimait tant. Là, les deux jeunes gens avaient appris à se connaître, et il redoutaient déjà la fin du mois, quand il faudrait quitter ce paradis merveilleux. Quand il faudrait retourner à Konoha. Quand ils perdraient leur complicité. Et ils savaient qu'il faudrait y remédier. Rock Lee et Choji passaient leurs journées ensembles.

Le lendemain de leur cuite, les professeurs s'étaient jurés de ne plus jamais boire autre chose que de l'eau. Mais ils étaient bien incapables de suivre cette bonne résolution. Et le soir même, ils s'apercevaient qu'ils étaient déjà à la limite du streap-poker. Ils s'écroulèrent donc chacun dans un lit. Chacun dans un lit ? Pas vraiment. Car Kakashi et Iruka partageaient le même sans s'en apercevoir. Le matin, quand Anko les réveilla, elle les découvrit avachis l'un sur l'autre, s'étant reprochés dans leur sommeil, Kakashi enlaçant la taille d'Iruka.

-_Hum… Hum… _Les garçons ?Demanda-t-elle. Ils émergèrent doucement du lit, une vive rougeur leur montant aux joues.

-Il y a des choses que l'être humain n'a vraiment, mais vraiment pas besoin de voir. Et je crois que vous deux dans le même lit en fait partie. RaillA-t-elle.

-Mmmh…C'est bon, pas la peine, tu peux nous éviter tes sarcasmes, avait grogné Iruka, visiblement vexé par une Kurenaï morte de rire, se tenant les côtes, et un Abusame hilare. Quand à Gaï, il avait lâché son plateau et se retenait au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Temari ne quittait plus Ino d'une semelle, l'empêchant d'approcher Shikamaru. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à celle-ci. Neji et Sakura semblaient en apparence filer le parfait amour, mais Neji avait remarqué le manège de Sasuke. Naruto et Hinata étaient heureux. Tenten continuait ses excursions avec l'Uchiwa. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Le temps passait agréablement. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. Ce jour là, alors que le soleil venait juste de se lever, Neji prit Sasuke à part sur le balcon. Il semblait furieux. Le descendant des Uchiwa était plus froid que jamais.

-Je ne vois pas encore clair dans ton jeu, Sasuke. Mais si ma relation avec Sakura ne te plaît pas, dis le moi en face. L'interpellé se contenta de fixer les pistes enneigées. Neji continua donc:

-Il y quelques années, tu as eu ta chance. Tu n'as pas su la saisir. Sakura est heureuse avec moi, ça t'en bouche un coin ? Tant mieux. Mais je te préviens, si tu as l'intention de te servir de Tenten pour la laisser tomber ensuite, je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tenten est une fille bien.

-Je l'ai remarqué. Le coupa sèchement Sasuke. Toi aussi tu as eu ta chance avec Tenten. Mais tu as préféré la laisser tomber, pour mépriser les filles, jusqu'à ce que Sakura fasse le premier pas. On est semblables sur ce point. Sauf que moi, je reconnais mes erreurs. J'ai eu tort de négliger Sakura. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux absolument pas briser votre bonheur. J'ai une chance de rattraper mes erreurs avec Tenten. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser passer. Si tu veux m'en empêcher, libre à toi, mais Sakura n'appréciera sûrement pas.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de tes conseils et de tes reproches! Explosa son rival Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

Sur ce, le Hyûga tourna les talons et s'en alla rejoindre Sakura. Ils disparurent dans l'entrée. « Tsss » murmura l'Uchiwa. « Consternant ». Il alla réveiller Tenten et lui apporta son petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci lui sourit et le remercia. Une heure plus tard ils s'enfonçaient dans la neige, en route pour leur endroit à eux. Mais l'Uchiwa était terriblement soucieux. Et s'il se servait de Tenten inconsciemment ?

Je veux bien des reviews !


	5. Chapter 5 et 6: La tempête

Réponse aux reviews :

Mavera : les couples sont bouclés jusqu'au chapitre 10, après, je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra des reviews. La suite arrive vite!

Fanny: Eh, oui Sasuke ne demande pas souvent des conseils, mais alors qu'il fasse des confidences, c'est carrément un miracle! Mdr.

Sasuke-kun: J'ai choisi de faire un Neji/Saku parce que je voulais faire quelque chose d'original. Et j'aimais pas trop le Ino/Neji, alors j'ai choisi ces deux là. Et puis, accessoirement, Sasuke et Neji sont rivaux, donc mettre une fille entre eux, ça met de l'eau dans le gaz. Et puis, ça peut faire comprendre des choses à l'Uchiwa tête de mule!

Bizouille: Pourquoi pas ? On peut y réfléchir… si tu me dis celui que tu préfères (Itachi m'arrangerait plus, soi dit en passant)

Dites, je sus entrain d'écrire une fics qui mélange Shaman King et Naruto (mettez tout le monde en internat, la galère assurée…), je me demandais, je la publie ou pas ? Et dans quelle catégorie ? Naruto ou Shaman King ?

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Michiyo Uzumaki.

Couples : Alors, ce chapitre, il est centré sur un Tenten/Sasuke.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Autre: J'ai posté deux petits chapitres en même temps. C'est donc le chapitre 5 et le 6. Ce sont des chapitres très courts, mais plus on avance, plus les chapitres seront longs. Continuez à me dire quels couples vous voulez!

Merci pour les reviews!

Chapitre 5: La Tempête

Il devait être environ seize heures. Sasuke et Tenten parlaient. Il avaient fait une bataille de boules de neiges, avait même fait un cache-cache et maintenant ils parlaient, allongés dans la neige. Ils pariaient sur qui serait le prochain Hokage.

-Moi, je parie sur… Maître Jiraya. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais c'est tout de même l'un des trois sanins légendaire de Konoha. Il est très fort.

-Ils passeraient ses journées à observer les filles sur la douche, répliqua le descendant Uchiwa ! Non, moi, je verrais plutôt maître Kakashi.

-Il est dans le même genre avec son bouquin porno! Railla la jeune fille. Pourquoi pas maître Gaï, son éternel rival ?

Ils rirent. Ils s'entraînaient de temps en temps. Sasuke était étonné par les progrès que faisait la jeune fille. Elle était devenue une experte en lancer et en maniement d'armes blanches. Tous à leur conversation, ils n'aperçurent même pas l'épais brouillard qui obscurcissait l'horizon et qui les entoura peu à peu.

-Sasuke ? Appela soudainement Tenten. Comment allons nous faire pour rentrer ?

-C'est impossible. Il faut trouver un refuge. Il lui prit la main et ils affrontèrent la tempête qui faisait déferler des bourrasques sur les deux jeunes gens. Ceux-ci ne voyaient plus le bout de leurs pieds. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière où ils s'enfonçaient dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Mais au fond, à la lisière des arbres, il y avait un chalet. Tenten pleurait de froid. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les bourrasques et les flocons leur fouettaient le visage, faisaient saigner leurs mains (qui avaient perdues leurs gants). Sasuke prit donc la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au chalet. Elle s'était évanouie. Menaçant lui-même de tomber à chaque pas, il aurait dû laisser Tenten si il voulait sauver sa peau, mais au prix d'un effort surhumain, il atteignit le refuge. Il passa la porte et la referma avant que la neige n'y entre. Même sans feu, le chalet était plus chaud que l'extérieur. Il état meublé avec goût mais simplicité. Il déposa son amie sur le canapé devant la cheminée, où il réussit à allumer un feu. Puis, il observa leur abri. Bien que meublé, des détails laissaient voir qu'il était abandonné et non habité depuis déjà un certain temps. Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva du thé. Il le fit chauffer et s'installa aux côtés de Tenten, la tête de celle-ci sur ses genoux. L n'avait aucune connaissance en médecine. Et Shikamaru semblait plus doué que lui pour réanimer quelqu'un. IL décida de donner du thé à la jeune femme, après, il aviserait. Mais l n'eut pas à aller plus loin. Frigorifiée, elle se serra contre lui, signe qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Il sourit et la tourna vers lui.

-TENTEN ? TENTEN ? T'es réveillée! J'ai vraiment eu peur que t'y laisse ta peau! Elle sourit et il se pencha vers elle.

-J'ai fait du thé. Tu en veux ? Elle répondit par l'affirmative et se releva légèrement pour prendre une tasse. Elle fit remarquer à son compagnon que le chalet n'était pas équipé du téléphone.

-Cela ne fait rien. Il y a une chambre en haut. On partira demain, quand la tempête sera finie. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les autres. Ils ne s'inquièteront pas, eux. Il soupira et se mit à rêver. Neji s'en voudrait t il de lui avoir parlé comme cela le matin même de sa disparition ? Et Sakura ? Voyant disparaître son confident, quelle serait sa réaction ? Verrais t elle le trouble du Hyûga, à l'idée d'avoir perdu Tenten sans pouvoir lui avouer qu'il s'était trompé, des années avant… Les yeux du prodige devinrent extrêmement froids. Tenten lui sourit timidement et tenta de le tirer de sa rêverie. Il passa ses bras derrière la taille de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Puis, il alla à la fenêtre. Il serait bientôt impossible de sortir tant le neige montait. La nuit était tombée. Tenten vint et enserra le cou de celui avec qui elle se retrouvait piégée. Celui-ci émit un grognement. Il la sentit poser sa tête dans son cou, il sentit son souffle chaud contre ses vertèbres. Il se retourna et prit la taille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit et mit ses deux bras derrière la nuque de son sauveur. Il l'attira à elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, l'étreinte des jeunes gens se muant en baiser passioné. Dehors, il neigeait plus que jamais. Mais c'était devenu la dernière des préoccupations de Sasuke et Tenten.

Chapitre 6: Les remords et les regrets, le poison qui conduit à la confession et à la demande du pardon.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils font ?

Hurla Neji pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Il plaça un regard mauvais sur ses amis. Si il arrivait quelque chose à Tenten ou à ce stupide Uchiwa, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Que faisaient t ils donc!

-Calme toi Neji, ordonna Sakura. Sasuke est intelligent, même si il n'a pas vu la tempête venir, il s'en est forcément tiré. Il est très puissant. Et cesses de me regarder avec ce regard agressif! Qu'Est-ce qui te mets dans cet état là ?

-J'avais quelque chose à dire à Sasuke de très important. Répondit t il sèchement. Mais Tenten… elle n'est pas aussi forte que lui…

-Neji-kun ? Demanda la petite voix d'Hinata. Écoutes moi. Je suis sure que Sasuke préfèrerait mourir, plutôt que d'abandonner Tenten. On les retrouvera tout les deux ou pas du tout. Et je suis sure qu'on les retrouvera… Fais moi juste confiance.

-Si ça se trouve, déclara Kiba, il doivent être entrain de se rouler des pelles à l'heure qu'il est.

-Kiba !

Un concert de protestation s'abattit sur le pauvre Kiba qui n'avait pourtant pas tort… Neji se calma enfin quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Intérieurement, il se maudissait d'avoir été si dur avec Sasuke. Si il était mort… Il le serait à cause de lui. Et Tenten. Bien sur qu'il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée, Hinata avait raison, et il le savait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'inquiétude de son esprit. Il regarda Naruto, qui devait être le plus inquiet, mais Naruto tenait sa cousine (Hinata) dans ses bras, l'air heureux. Quand Neji croisa son regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il partageait son angoisse, mais qu'il ne fallait pas inquiéter les autres.

Tenten et Sasuke ne rentrèrent que deux jours plus tard, n'ayant pu se dégager du chalet avant. Ils revinrent main dans la main, s'embrassant quelques fois. Neji failli tourner de l'œil en les voyant. Et Sakura manqua de s'étouffer. Elle décida d'aller voir Tenten. Pour avoir une conversation entre filles. Elles étaient plutôt en froid, mais Sakura fit le premier pas. Ou tenta.

-Finalement, Kiba avait raison. Vous étiez entrain de vous rouler des pelles quand on s'inquiétait.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton qui se voulait amical. Mais son interlocutrice fut froide avec elle. Elle répondait pas monosyllabes. Finalement, Sakura parla franchement.

-Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Sasuke, ou Est-ce que tu oublies Neji comme tu peux ? La question avait de quoi vexer. Et ça ne manqua pas. Tenten explosa.

-Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein, avoue! Ca t'en bouche un coin, parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à sortir avec. Et que tu l'aimes encore malgré toi. Un conseil laisses Neji en dehors de tout ça. Tu n'es pas faite pour lui.

-Alors là, c'est la meilleure. JE crois que tu ne caches pas assez ton jeu. Si je casse avec Neji, tu vas laisser tomber Sasuke comme une vielle chaussette, et tu te feras Neji en douce. Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu te trompas ma vieille! Ca n'arrivera jamais! Neji M'aime MOI! Et on est heureux ensembles. T'avais tout le temps pour prendre ma place. Tu me dégoûtes!

Sakura ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais Tenten le prit très au sérieux. Heureusement, alors que celle ci venait de sortir un kunaï, Naruto passa la tête par le balcon et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère: « Eh, les filles, si vous vous disputez mes faveurs, sachez que je sors déjà avec Hinata, ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre. » Mais sous ses airs endormis, il avait très bien compris la situation. Il appela donc Neji et Sasuke et les mis au courant que leurs copines respectives semblaient se disputer violemment. Les deux garçons vinrent prendre leurs petites amies, et les entraînèrent à l'intérieur, où ils leur passèrent un savon. Visiblement, si Sasuke et Neji ne pouvaient se sentir, ils n'acceptaient pas que leurs petites amies se battent à leur place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuez à me laisser des reviews!


	6. Chapter7: La mort vous rattrape toujours

Tafolpasmadlaine: Mais non, tu ne m'influences pas, personne ne dis ça. C'est la meilleure, on voudrait que je poste moins vite ? Mdr. Bon, ne t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas encore comment les couples vont évoluer, mais y aura pauses à volonté, donc… Je ne sais pas encore. Mais en tout cas, que ce soit entre Tenten et Sakura, ou entre Neji et Sasuke, la rivalité continue…

Bizouille: Itachi devrait apparaître dans le chapitre 13, alors qu'il ait une petite copine, pourquoi pas ?

Petite new: Je pense que je vais conserver le Naruhina. Ils feront peut être une pause, mais bon…

Mareva: Je compte en fait, faire un chapitre sur la rivalité Sasuke/Neji, mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore écris, je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera vraiment. Il se pourrait que je rajoute Itachi aussi (me tuez pas). En attendant, je conserve le Neji/Saku.

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki

Couple : pas vraiment. On va dire que c'est plutôt un chapitre tragique. Écoutez n'importe quelle musique triste par-dessus, ça fera l'affaire.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Autre: C'est un chapitre qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Parce que quand il vous arrive un truc dans le genre, ça ne s'oublie pas… Et c'est l'avant dernier chapitre un peu court. Après, c'est proportionnel, c'est de plus en plus long!

Chapitre 7: Où que vous soyez, la mort vous rattrape toujours

Les tempêtes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Les élèves quittaient rarement l'appartement, qui était d'un confort luxueux. Les professeurs, eux, étaient presque toujours ivres. Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Ils avaient tout essayé, Iruka avait même failli noyer Kurenaï sous la douche en voulant lui faire désaouler. Rien n'y faisait. Les professeurs ne s'aperçurent donc même pas de la disparition de l'un de leur élève. En effet, Lee ne se faisait plus remarquer que par son absence. Il était parti dans l'après midi de la veille, et il y avait eu une tempête pendant la nuit. Sakura se faisait un sang d'encre. Que faisait t il donc… La tempête ne s'était pas arrêtée, et on ne pouvait pas sortir. Même Sasuke avait peur pour Gros Sourcils. Il s'offusquait que maître Gaï n'ait même pas remarqué la disparition de son élève préféré. Car plus le temps passait, et plus les chances de retrouver Lee étaient minces.

-Trouver la mort dans un camp de vacances. Y a de quoi passer sa vie au boulot, avait fait remarquer Neji, cynique. Mais au fond de lui, il était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Sakura dans cet état là. Le matin, elle avait voulu sortir chercher son ami de force, et on avait dû la ceinturer pour l'empêcher de courir à sa perte. La tempête dura encore deux jours. Mais dès que le soleil remontra le bout de son nez, Sakura et Ino partirent chercher Gros Sourcils. Les autres ne s'étaient même pas réveillés. Il était 6 heures du matin. Toute la journée, elles cherchèrent leur ami, retournant les couches de neige trop profondes. Il y avait très peu de chances de le retrouver, et les filles le savaient. Mais elles ne voulaient pas abandonner. Jamais. Le soir venu, alors qu'elles désespéraient, elles entendirent un faible murmure rauque. Elles se précipitèrent et commencèrent à déplacer une couche de poudreuse.

Ce fut Ino qui le retrouva. Ses extrémités étaient gelées. Mais Il respirait encore faiblement.

-Sakura! Hurla son amie. Celle-ci accourut. Quand elle vit son ex dans cet état, elle se mit à pleurer tout en sortant un médicament qui devait permettre aux extrémités d'être sauvées.

-Sakura… La voix de Lee n'était plus qu'un souffle. Je vais mourir. Je le sais. Je t'aime Sakura, je…

-Stop, non, tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne veux pas que tu meures, on va te sauver Ino et moi, Ino, mets lui les couvertures chauffantes. Non, Lee! Reste éveillé, s'il te plaît…

-Sakura… Je t'ai toujours aimée… Je voudrais que tu dises à Naruto que je l'aimais bien et à Sasuke que je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait fait le bon choix… Sa voix s'éteignit.

-NON! Reste! Lee! Lee, je t'en supplies! Réveille toi! Elle secoua le brun, avant de se pencher vers sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de cœurs. « Ino, il respire! Accroches toi Lee, on va te sortir de là. » Le jeune homme sortit de son coma pour attirer le visage de la ninja aux cheveux roses. Elle pleurait, il lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui tentait désespérément de le sauver.

-Adieu Sakura, je veux que tu gardes une image souriante de moi… dit il avant de fermer les yeux. Le soleil se couchait déjà, inondant la neige d'une lumière rougeâtre. La guérisseuse se pencha à nouveau sur sa poitrine et put entendre les derniers battements du cœur de Rock Lee s'éteindre en lui… Il mourut avec un sourire aux lèvres, aux côtés de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Alors elle se jeta sur lui, laissant son corps s'agiter de spasmes et de sanglots.

-NON! Hurla-t-elle! POURQUOI ? Ses larmes perçait la neige. Elle hurla encore, son cri déchirant se répercutant dans toute la montagne rougie par le crépuscule. Ino ne savait que faire devant tant de désespoir. Elle voulut prendre Sakura dans ses bras, mais celle-ci la repoussa avec horreur et se jeta sur le corps de son ami, sanglotant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Je te l'ai dis, je te protégerais jusqu'à ma mort.

Sakura crut entendre sa voix parmi le bruissement des arbres. Elle détacha le bandeau frontal du ninja et le serra contre elle, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Alors, elle s'adressa à la montagne entière

-Tu seras fière de moi Lee, je t'aime, et je te le promets. De là haut, tu seras fier de moi.

L'enterrement eu lieu, à l'endroit exact de sa mort, au milieu des sapins. Les roses de tous ses coéquipiers gisaient devant la pierre tombale, sur laquelle trônait la photo du beau visage de Rock Lee. Quand tous furent partis, Sakura resta seule et se laissa choir sur la tombe, les larmes coulant sans bruit et doucement.

-Lee ? Elle chuchotait. Tu m'entends, je le sais. Je te promets que je penserais toujours à toi, Lee… Je t'aime… Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

-Tu seras fière de moi… Pardon, pardon d'avoir échoué… Pardon de ne pas avoir pu te sauver.

Elle se releva et pris le bandeau frontal de Lee. Elle l'enroula autour de son poignet et fit un nœud. Il était bien visible. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le visage de son ami, et lui fit un sourire baigné de larmes. Là, elle disparut entre les arbres. Ce fut Gaï qui la remplaça. IL était resté lui aussi. Il avait toujours protégé son élève, et il se sentait responsable de sa mort.

-Je suis désolé Lee. T'étais vraiment un ptit gars sensas… Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu meures.

Il jeta sa rose et partit, le dos voûté, les épaules affaissées, les mains dans les poches. Il se sentait si vieux… Il décida de ne pas rentrer directement. Il s'en alla faire un tour parmi les sapins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce chapitre, je le dédie à Matthieu, c'est tellement dur de perdre un ami… 1 an après, ça fait toujours mal… Je n'oublierais jamais…


	7. Chapter 8: Le deuil d'un être cher

Série : Naruto

Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki

Couples: heu… Ah ah ah… Je vous laisse découvrir… En plus de ceux habituels…

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais les miens arrivent très bientôt…

Autre: C'est le dernier chapitre un peu triste. Je signale que je suis dans l'écriture du chapitre 13, donc les couples changeront aux alentours du chapitre 12. Pour l'instant, on a deux votes pour un Sasu/Saku, et un Neji/Tenten, et un pour un Neji/Sakura. Bon, continuez à voter, je ne vais pas m'en sortir sinon…

Chapitre 8: Le deuil d'un être cher 

L'atmosphère était étouffante. Tous les élèves étaient sombres. Ino avait rapporté les dernières paroles du mort à la place de Sakura, qui n'était pas en état. Elle était recroquevillée dans les bras de Neji, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles qui faisait craindre à tous qu'elle air perdu la raison... D'ailleurs, toutes les filles étaient recroquevillées quelque part. Sasuke avait entendu le message lui étant adressé et maintenant, il tentait désespérément de consoler Tenten, qui avait perdu avec Lee tout un morceau de son passé, celui où elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Gaï. Naruto berçait Hinata, qui sanglotait. Shikamaru entourait doucement de ses bras les épaules d'Ino. Même Kiba serrait dans ses bras Temari. Les autres garçons, assis en tailleurs, semblaient sincèrement désolés. Le séjour touchait déjà à sa fin, et il leur faudrait reprendre la route deux jours après. Même Anko était moins hystérique que d'habitude. Les deux jours passèrent, se ressemblant. Sakura ne quittait plus le bandeau de Lee, qu'elle nouait jalousement à son poignet. Ino faisait la cuisine, les élèves restaient enfermés, jouant toute la journée à des jeux de société. Les professeurs, eux, ressentaient plus que jamais l'envie de marcher dans la forêt. Kakashi et Iruka avaient convaincu Gaï que la mort de Lee n'était absolument pas de sa faute.

Le jour du départ arriva. Chacun fit sa valise. Le soleil se levait déjà quand les ninjas quittèrent leur lieu de vacances. Sakura se retourna une dernière fois vers la montagne. Lee était mort au crépuscule, et c'était l'aube. Elle sourit et pensa intérieurement : « Tu avais raison… C'est magnifique. Adieu, Lee… Je ne t'oublierais jamais ». Ils coururent toute la journée. Toute la journée, il bondirent d'arbres en arbres. A un carrefour, ils furent attaqués par une troupe de ninjas. Mais Neji s'en occupa lui-même quand l'un des attaquant s'en prit à Hinata par derrière, l'atteignant d'un coup de couteau entre les côtes. Le Hyûga les élimina tous avec son tourbillon divin. Il n'eut même pas une égratignure. Mais Hinata, elle, état dans un état critique. Sans un médecin, elle était condamnée. Mais Sakura ne comptait pas laisser un deuxième ami mourir. Elle ne regarderais plus la mort, impuissante. Tsunade ne l'avait prise sous son aile pour rien. Les talents de Sakura ressortirent et elle réussit à sauver la ninja. Naruto la remercia. Elle lui sourit tristement.

-Si seulement j'avais pu faire la même chose avec Lee… Il serait encore avec nous à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Sakura. Tu as tout tenté. Tu as fait ton possible. Il aurait été fier de toi, murmura le blond, en essuyant la larme qui coulait en silence de l'œil de son amie. Tu étais plus importante que tout à ses yeux. Ne le pleures pas. Quand il est mort, il souriait. Oh Sakura… Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci put donner libre cours à son chagrin. Elle pleura, elle pleura, elle pleura. Tout à son chagrin, Elle prit dans sa paume une petite chaîne en argent. Naruto la laissa faire. A l'intérieur d'un flacon, le pendentif, une mèche de cheveux de jais. Elle sanglota. C'était la mèche qu'il lui avait donné. Elle remit la chaîne dans son cou et remercia Naruto. Elle s'éloigna du groupe et rejoint Hinata, qui marchait derrière, soutenue par Neji. Le retour se passa sans autre incident notable. Quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha, Ils furent accueillis par l'Hokage en personne. celle-ci remarqua tout de suite qu'une personne manquait. Elle interrogea les professeurs, puis les élèves. Sakura et Hinata éclatèrent en sanglots. Ino les prit par les épaules, et fusilla l'Hokage du regard. Ce fut Gaara qui parla le premier. « Puisque je suis Kazekage, je vais vous expliquer. »

-Voilà, Rock Lee était parti faire une promenade. Il a été surpris par une tempête de neige, qui a duré un jour entier. Quand on a pu partir à sa recherche, on a eu énormément de mal à le localiser. C'est Ino et Sakura qui l'ont trouvé. Il est quasiment mort dans leurs bras.

Personne n'aurait jamais pensé que Gaara puisse faire une phrase aussi longue. L'Hokage avait écouté attentivement. Elle baissa les yeux. Le cadavre était enterré, mais que dirait les parents ?

-Je ne peux tout de même pas tout abandonner pour Rock Lee. Il y aura une fête ce soir. On y saluera la mémoire d'un des plus valeureux ninja de Konoha. Et votre retour.

Le soir même, chacun était habillé sobrement. Le décolleté d'Ino était correct, c'est pour dire! Tsunade fit un discours dans lequel elle rappela les qualités du défunt, son courage, sa bravoure, son humanité, sa ténacité, sa confiance en ses amis, et beaucoup d'autres. Elle salua également Sakura, qui avait tout tenté pour le sauver. Elle finit avec les larmes aux yeux, et elle était sincère. Sakura était vêtue de noir, ses cheveux relevés en chignon, quelques mèches tombantes. Elle regardait fixement ses pieds, et tous lui jetaient de temps en temps des regards curieux. L'Hokage avait parlé d'elle dans son discours. Sans le grand ninja aux grands cheveux noirs, qui l'accompagnait et lui tenait la main, on l'aurait prise pour la petite amie de Lee. La veuve. Mais ça, Sakura s'en fichait. Elle fut remerciée par la famille de son ami, qui l'admirait d'avoir tout essayé. Tsunade terminait : « Lee n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que vous soyez malheureux. Alors, noyons notre tristesse, profitons de la fête et du retour ne nos amis ».

Naruto emmena Hinata au restaurant de nouilles, Sasuke dansa avec Tenten, tout comme Ino et Shikamaru. Sakura, elle, embrassa Neji, et déclara qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule. Sous l'œil de la foule, qui la considéraient comme l'héroïne du jour, la ninja médicale serra Neji dans ses bras, l'embrassa amoureusement, et disparut dans la nuit. Elle se téléporta dans le jardin public. Les larmes coulaient de son beau visage. Elle s'assit sur un banc, et retira ses chaussures à talons, qui lui faisaient horriblement mal. La pauvre ne vit pas qu'on l'observait. Elle sentit trop tard le Chakra qui émanait d'un être tout près d'elle. Quelque chose la saisit, l'obligeant à se lever, et immobilisant ses bras. Sakura n'avait absolument pas la force de se défendre. Elle était épuisée. Une bande entière se tenait devant elle. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança.

-Haruno Sakura ? Demanda-t-il dune voix rauque.

-Qu'Est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Répondit l'interpellée. D'abord, votre gorille me fait mal. Le type derrière elle desserra un peu son emprise.

-C'est toi qui voulait sauver Lee ? C'est ça ? C'était mon frère. Mon petit frère.

-Oui, c'est moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée, moi aussi, je fais mon deuil, c'était un être qui m'était cher et…

-Tu ne comprend pas. La coupa l'autre. Je le détestais. Il m'a toujours surpassé en tout. Je voulais sa mort. Je ne me doutais pas que Tsunade ferait un discours si émouvant, avec une héroïne impuissante, déclara t il en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire. Des rires gras se firent entendre.

-Ignobles! Hurla la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Mais au fait, t'es qui toi, à être habillée comme ça, en noir, on dirait une veuve? Alors ? T'étais qui pour lui, sa petite copine ?

Il y eut un éclair, et le jeune homme se retrouva sur le sol, saignant du nez. Il observa son agresseur.

-Non, c'est la mienne, dit simplement celui-ci. Il haussa les épaules, et mit dans le coma tous les sbires qui restaient. Il saisit doucement Sakura, qui s'était évanouie, et l'emporta. Alors qu'il allait disparaître dans les arbres, l'autre l'arrêta.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu viens de t'opposer à un règlement de comptes, tu le payera de ta vie. Dit il avec un rictus. Mais la menace passa bien au dessus du Hyûga.

-Un règlement de comptes ? Sakura ne t'avait rien fait. Et au fait, Lee n'a jamais eu de frère puisqu'il était orphelin. C'est pitoyable. Je l'emmène chez l'Hokage. Je lui dirais qu'elle a été victime d'une agression, et que les coupables sont évanouis, ligotés sur un banc du parc. Vas y Naruto, tu peux les finir. Mais les Anbus seront vite sur place, alors dépêches toi.

-Sir, yes Sir, répondit joyeusement l'Uzumaki.

Face à la rivière se tenait Temari. Elle l'observait. Ma lune se reflétait, rendant tous les objets présents d'une pâleur fantomatique. Elle n'entendit même pas Kiba s'installer à ses côtés.

-Belle nuit, n'Est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Akamaru n'est pas avec toi ? Ah, si il est là… Tu sais, Kiba, je voulais te remercier, tu m'as fait passer des vacances formidables. Je ne connaissait pas Rock Lee, mais je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, en se tournant vers l'homme chien. Celui-ci fit de même.

-Bah… C'est le destin, on n'y peut rien… Elle ramassa Akamaru et le prit dans ses bras, le grattant derrière les oreilles. Elle reporta son attention sur Kiba. Elle lui sourit et se serra contre lui. Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras, suivant une impulsion (ou une intuition, appelez cela comme vous voudrez), la ninja du sable se laissa faire. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Ils ignoraient que Shino, Shikamaru et Ino prenait la scène en caméra, pour avoir en direct le premier baiser de Kiba.

-CHUT! INO! Ils vont t'entendre!

Mais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient rien entendu. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Akamaru blotti dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elles se touchèrent enfin, en gros plan de la caméra, tenue par Shika. Les tourtereaux continuèrent de s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que les voyeurs se retirent. Sur le chemin du retour, Shino ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Temari et Kiba, qui l'eut cru ?

Shikamaru déposa Ino chez elle, et rentra chez lui. Ses parents ne le questionnèrent même pas sur son voyage, mais sur sa relation, maintenant officielle avec Ino. Il arrivait souvent au jeune homme de penser qu'il avait des parents encore adolescents. Il murmura donc le mot qu'il répétait le plus de fois dans la journée : « Galère… »

-Alors mon chéri ? A quand le mariage ? C'est un très bon parti, m. Yamanaka est un de nos grand ami et je dois dire que… piaillait sa mère. Il ne l'écouta pas et monta se coucher. Sa chambre lui parut étonnement froide, par rapport à celle qu'il avait occupée pendant les vacances. Il se mit en caleçon, et s'allongea sur son lit. Ses parents étaient pitoyable. Il avait honte d'eux. Qu'en avaient ils à faire de sa relation avec Ino? Enfin, c'était sa mère. Son père faisait semblant de s'y intéresser, mais si il lui avait dit qu'Ino était enceinte de lui, qu'elle était toxico et qu'elle fumait, il n'aurait même pas réagi. « Galère… ». Ses yeux, d'habitude secs s'humidifièrent soudainement. Lee… D'où il était, il aurait sûrement préféré avoir ses parents et être vivant… Shikamaru dût se retourner pendant une demi heure avant de trouver une position confortable. Tout était moins simple, quand Ino n'était pas contre lui… il sourit. Presque tous ses amis étaient casés. Même Kiba était avec Temari. Qui l'eut crû ? Il finit par s'endormir, quand ses paupières, lourdes, se refermèrent d'elles même.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est bon, c'est fini avec les chapitres tristes. Mais maintenant, accrochez vous… Voici venir le cauchemar ambulant de tous les ninjas de Konoha… Et dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura de l'action! Si vous réussissez à deviner ce que c'est…


	8. Chapter 9: Moi SENSEÏ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE?

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

Cinthya: J'écris mieux les chapitres tristes que les chapitres humoristiques… mdr. Je sais, c'est triste mais… Et puis maintenant, c'est fini!

Tafolpasmadlaine: En effet, Tsunade a la réputation de ne pas lésiner sur les doses d'alcool… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre. Même à la fin, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait contente du résultat. Eh oui, la mort d'un ami peut changer un homme (j'en sais quelque chose…) et Gaï en a fait les frais. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas particulièrement heureuse de faire mourir Lee, que j'aime pourtant bien …

Kakashi-le-meilleur: Pour le Ita/Saku… Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'aimerais bien faire un truc sur la rivalité Sasuke/Itachi/Neji… Mas pour ça, faudra attendre quelques chapitres.

Bizouille: Je trouverais bien le moyen de te faire apparaître au bras d'Itachi à un moment ou un autre…

Camille: Merci, contente que ma fics te plaise. Mas s'il te plaît, n'évoque pas Matthieu. Tu sais à quel point il comptait pour moi. Et je n'ai absolument pas envie de retomber dans la période qui avait suivi sa mort. Si le chapitre 7 a été si dur à écrire, c'est que je voulais faire transparaître les sentiments que j'avais éprouvés à Sa mort.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir!

Surtout avec ma pompon girl attitrée… mdr

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki

Couples: Hina/Naru, Saku/Neji.

Autre: Certains des perso sont à moi. J'organise une vente aux enchères. Dites moi le perso que je vous céderais sans problème… Par contre, Rin, je ne fais que la prêter, je me suis extrêmement attachée à elle dans les chapitres suivants. Et je prête Nire aussi. Les autres, je les DONNE! Avis aux amateurs!

Chapitre 9: MOI ? SENSEI ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? 

Sakura s'éveilla. Elle avait mal à la tête. A ses côtés, Neji sommeillait encore. Elle sourit. Ses longues mèches noirs, étaient éparpillées sur l'oreiller. Quelqu'un toqua au carreau. Elle mit un pull, et alla ouvrir. Elle n'en revint pas. C'était maître Kakashi. Mais que venait t il faire à sa fenêtre en pleine nuit. Pourvu que Neji ne se réveille pas… son ancien senseï jeta un regard amusé au jeune Hyûga. celui-ci dormait du sommeil du juste.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seule Sakura, sourit t il. La jeune femme eut un sourire crispé. Il reprit.

-Bon, je vais faire vite. Tu es attendue demain au bureau de l'Hokage.

-Oh, ce n'était sûrement pas la peine de me réveiller à cette heure pour me dire cela, je vais chez Tsunade tous les matins. Répliqua t elle ironique. Son senseï sourit.

-Ma pauvre… On voit que tu ignores que de longues nuits blanches t'attendent… Neji aussi est convié. Ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke. Et Shikamaru. Ah, et aussi Hinata. Mais ils le savent déjà. Je serais là aussi. Bonne chance, Sakura, tu ignores ce qui t'attends… Il lui fit un rapide signe de la main et disparût dans la nuit. Qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Une mission ? On lui aurait dit la veille… Qu'Est-ce qui pouvait bien être si urgent ? Elle s'assit sur le lit, et caressa les cheveux de Neji. celui-ci s'éveilla lentement. Elle l'embrassa et lui annonça la nouvelle . Lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait être cette fameuse chose qui les attendait. Ils se rendormirent bientôt.

-Oh,eh, Sakura, ma chérie, réveilles toi… Sakura, je crois que ton père t'appelle… elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-De plus, on va être en retard. Elle observa sa montre. 8h30. Et ils avaient rendez vous une heure plus tard. Elle fit un saut dans la salle de bain, suivie par Neji. Ils descendirent vers 9 heures, et Sakura prépara le petit déjeuner. Son père était dans le salon. Il leur sourit. Il était très fier que sa fille sorte avec un Hyûga, malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas Hiashi Hyûga. Ils se rendirent chez l'Hokage. Comme environ deux mois auparavant, le bureau était bondé.

-_Hum..Hum._ J'ai décidé de confier au personnes ici présentes, et recommandées par leurs professeurs respectifs, le commandement d'une équipe. D'aspirants.

-QUOI ? Six voix s'élevèrent, cinq criant, et une beaucoup plus faible. Chacun voulait parler.

-C'est impossible!

-On est pas prêt!

-Je refuse de m'occuper de sales gosses!

-Nous n'avons pas les compétences, Tsunade-sama !

-Galère…

Tsunade les fit taire, et leur apprit qu'ils avaient été recommandés par leurs professeurs.

-De plus, M. Uzumaki, je ne suis pas sure que Kakashi a été très heureux quand on lui a annoncé qu'il devrait s'occuper de VOTRE équipe. Naruto se tut aussi sec, tout en jetant un regard noir à Kakashi, qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant. Tsunade ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Nous vous avons déjà inscrits, vous ne pouvez plus reculer. Alors vous allez aller chercher vos équipes, et très vite, parce que je ne voudrais pas avoir à m'énerver. Tous déguerpirent. Sur le chemin de l'académie, personne ne jeta mot. A part Shikamaru qui poussait de temps en temps un « Galère » suivi des soupirs de ses camarades. Il arrivèrent bientôt, et Iruka éclata de rire en voyant leurs têtes déconfites.

-Allons, ne vous en faîtes pas, regardez, vos professeurs vous aiment beaucoup, pourtant, la première fois, ils avaient la même tête que vous! Il était plié en deux, ce qui ne faisait pas rire du tout ses anciens élèves. Ah, reprit il, vous devriez voir vos têtes! Elles sont extra! Chaque année, j'oublie mon appareil photo, mais cette année, c'est vraiment dommage… Il continua à rire tout le long du couloir. Quand il entra dans la salle, il riait encore, aux grand dam des nouveau senseï. Chaque professeur partit avec son équipe. Voyons comment les nouveaux professeurs s'en sortent.

EQUIPE N°3, sous la direction d'Hinata Hyûga. La pauvre Hinata emmena ses enfants près de la forêt, sur un banc. Elle s'assit en face d'eux et les dévisagea. L'un des deux était sombre, habillé de noir. Il portait des verres teintés. Le deuxième se prenait sûrement pour le leader, avec ses peintures sur les joues. Il portait ses cheveux courts ébouriffés. La dernière était une petite brune, qui rougissait à chaque fois que son professeur la regardait. Elle commença.

-Eh bien les enfants, on va commencer par se présenter, d'accord ? Ils hochèrent la tête.

Elle leur demanda de se présenter puis de dire ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils détestaient, leurs projets pour l'avenir.

-Je vais commencer. Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga. Je n'ai pas de projets particuliers, à part évidemment me débarrasser le plus vite possible de vous, dit elle en souriant. Ce que j'aime… Beaucoup de choses et de gens. Ce que je déteste ? Naruto quand il tente de me faire rougir. Ca lui a avait échapper. Les élèves la regardèrent.

-Qui c'est Naruto ? Demanda le « leader » Elle rougit et bafouilla.

-Mon… Mon fiancé. Ses élèves la regardèrent. Elle était peut-être un peu jeune pour être fiancée… Mais personne n'osa faire la remarque.

-Alors c'est vous la sœur d'Hanabi ? Demanda le garçon aux verres teintés.

-Oui, répondit elle, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. A vous.

-Moi, fit le « leader », je m'appelle Utske. J'aime… Mes amis, et le métier de ninja. Je déteste… Les ordres et les contraintes. Quand à mes rêves… Je voudrais… Je voudrais être le meilleur Anbu du village. Hinata sourit. Un phénomène celui là.

-Je m'appelle Yuhu, continua l'autre garçon. Je n'aime rien et je déteste tout. Je n'ai aucun projet pour l'avenir. Peut être devenir indépendant.

-Quand à moi, fit une toute petite voix, je m'appelle Chiaki. Je… J'aime beaucoup de choses, mais je ne déteste rien. Je voudrais être assez forte pour que mon père soit fier de moi. La jeune femme se revit 7 ans auparavant. Cette Chiaki lui ressemblait énormément. Elle la prit aussitôt sous son aile, comme Kurenaï l'avait fait, et en fit son élève préféré. Elle leur demanda de revenir le lendemain au même endroit. Ils passeraient une épreuve de survie.

Quand elle eut congédié les enfants, elle alla au restaurant de ramens. Tous ses amis y étaient, épuisés. Même Naruto n'avait pas la force de finir son bol de nouilles. Ce fut lui qui commença son récit en premier:

Il était en charge de l'équipe n°5. Quand il les emmena, aucun ne parla. Il avait hérité de trois spécimens… Quand le premier garçon s'était présenté, Naruto s'était très bien reconnu en lui. Il s'appelait Len, et voulait devenir Hokage. La deuxième s'appelait Rin. Elle était d'une beauté assez peu commune et même rare pour son âge. Et, ce qui ne gâchait rien, Elle était d'une grande force. C'était sans doute la seule fille de l'académie qui ne fondait pas sur Inari, le dernier membre de l'équipe. Celui-ci était le portrait craché de Sasuke. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et refusait le dialogue. Il était très admiratif devant Rin. Et, face à cela, Len déployat un énorme complexe d'infériorité.

Sakura prit la suite. Elle était la senseï de l'équipe 6. Qui n'était composée que de garçons. C'était la seule exception. Et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe dessus… Enfin. Le premier n'avait cessé de la mépriser. Il s'appelait Tuke, et Sakura avait dû le provoquer en duel et le battre à plate couture avant qu'il ne l'écoute. Cela l'avait mise hors d'elle.

-DEPUIS QUAND LES PROFESSEURS DOIVENT ILS FAIRE LEURS PREUVES DEVANT LES ELEVES ? C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES JUGES, PAS MOI! MOI, JE SUIS LA DISCIPLE DE TSUNADE, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE FAIRE MES PREUVES!

Les élèves avaient été impressionnés. Le deuxième, un certain Adamari, état subjugué par son senseï. Sakura en avait d'ailleurs plus qu'assez. En 2heures, elle avait repoussé 6 tentatives de drague (minables en plus). Le dernier s'appelait Hinoka et était sans doute le plus normal. La ninja médicale raconta à ses amis sa présentation complètement ratée. Ses élèves lui avaient en effet demandé de se présenter.

-Ben, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'aime mes amis, mon métier, Tsunade et Neji, je déteste très peu de choses. Je n'ai pas de rêve spécial, à part celui de continuer à être heureuse.

-Qui est Neji ? Avait demandé Adamari, soupçonneux. Ce n'est pas un rival tout de même ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas morveux! Ne t'occupe pas de ma vie privée! Avait répliqué Sakura, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle n'allait pas demander sa démission.

Les six nouveaux profs éclatèrent de rire, et la plaignirent. Neji passa rapidement sur son équipe. Elle était à peu près normale, à part Hannah, une folle qui s'était mise en tête de le poursuivre partout où il allait. A l'heure qu'il était, elle était sagement chez elle, où il l'avait attachée, afin qu'elle ne bouge plus.

Shikamaru expliqua qu'il avait dans son équipe une fille nommée Kozuki, qui était à peu près normale. Il plaçait ses seuls espoirs en elle (malgré son caractère avoisinant celui d'Ino), car l'autre fille ne faisait que se remaquiller, et le seul garçon se prenait pour un chevalier servant du 15e siècle.

Sasuke fut beaucoup plus bavard sur son équipe que ce qu'on pouvait attendre. Il leur raconta que tout d'abord, la seule fille de l'équipe était tombée dans les pommes en le voyant. Quand ils s'étaient présentés, elle leur avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Maho et que son seul but était de surpasser tous ceux qui se dresseraient devant elle, fussent ils ses meilleurs amis. Sasuke avait levé les yeux au ciel. Le deuxième était très puissant pour son âge, et possédaient le pouvoir de parler et de commander aux oiseaux. D'ailleurs, il était habillé assez bizarrement. Il portait un pantalon noir tombant, et un manteau séparé en plusieurs pans qui volaient derrière lui. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient blonds et bouclés, et ses yeux étaient étonnements bleus, ce qui jurait avec le noir de ses vêtements. Il s'appelait Nire. Quand au troisième, il état le type du ninja moyen. Il n'avait pas de dons génétiques, et semblait médiocre. Mais il l'intriguait. Il portait le nom de Shinibi. .

Naruto se réveilla en soupirant. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il décidait de recaler ou non son équipe… Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'Hinata ne recalerait pas la sienne, Chiaki lui ressemblant trop. Pauvre Hinata, elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche… lui aussi d'ailleurs. Argh… Son équipe… Ses gosses… Dire que Kakashi débordait sans doute du même enthousiasme il y avait 7 ans… Cela expliquait et pardonnait en grande partie ses retards… Mais il fallait y aller. Car Tsunade ne permettrait pas qu'on la fasse attendre.

Il arriva sur le lieu de rendez vous. Il était accompagné d'Hinata, à qui il tenait tendrement la main. Beaucoup d'élèves les regardèrent en pouffant. Mais Rin s'adressa très sérieusement à son senseï.

-Naruto-senseï, les relations ne sont elle pas interdites entre ninjas ? Ca pourrait déformer un jugement, en temps de mission. Naruto sourit. Décidemment, cette fille n'avait pas fini de l'étonner…

-Non, Rin, elles ne sont pas interdites. Mais il faut apprendre à distinguer vie privée et professionnelle. Par contre, continua-t-il en regardant Adamari, qui lorgnait Hinata, les relations professeurs/élèves sont STRICTEMENT interdites. Et je ne vous conseille pas de tenter d'enfreindre la règle. Adamari rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla des justifications. Naruto partit avec ses élèves, alors que Sakura embrassait Neji pour lui dire au revoir, mettant hors d'eux deux aspirants, Adamari et Hannah, qui venaient de comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Le renard emmena ses élèves là où Kakashi les avait lui-même emmené, Sakura, Sasuke et lui… Il leur annonça qu'il portait deux rouleaux sur lui. Ils devaient les récupérer et les ouvrir avant midi. Sous peine d'être recalés. Rin haussa les épaules. Elle contrôlait la glace, et donc l'eau. Hors, ils se trouvaient au bord d'un lagon. Rien de plus simple pour elle, le terrain était à son avantage…

-Alors, les mômes, vous êtes prêts à morfler ? Demanda Naruto en souriant. Alors 3,2,1, attaquez! Inari se précipita dans les fourrés. Il voulait se tenir à distance. Rin et Len attaquèrent de front. Elle lui envoya une pluie de shirukens de glace, technique extrêmement compliquée, alors que Len tentait un multi clonage raté. Naruto sourit. Il pourrait enseigner cette technique à l'élève qui lui ressemblait le plus… Mais à 11 heures, aucun des enfants n'avait réussi à l'attaquer.

-Moi, au moins, nargua-t-il, je suis poli, je m'intéresse à vous! Mon senseï, lui, lisait un bouquin tout en contrant nos attaques, alors, vous comprenez… Il tenta de leur donner un indice. Peut être qu'au lieu de se la jouer cavalier seul, à trois, vous pourriez…

-Il a raison! Hurla Rin. On doit s'y mettre en équipe. A trois, ils réussirent des attaques plus précises, et plus puissantes, mais à midi, les rouleaux étaient toujours sur Naruto. Il leur sourit, les attacha tous les trois aux poteaux, pour les priver de repas, mais il dût faire face à une Rin qui n'avait aucune envie d'être attachée. Alors, il leur annonça.

-Ne faites pas cette tête! Allons, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes privés de repas que vous devez faire des têtes d'enterrement! Allons, allons… Vous devriez être joyeux, vous êtes reçus! Malgré leurs caractères non compatibles, Naruto commençait à apprécier ses élèves. Len sautait de joie, comme lui autrefois, mais Rin et Inari restaient impassibles. Pourtant, on pouvait voir que Rin mourrait d'envie de sauter dans les bras de son professeur. N'y tenant plus, elle se précipita sur lui en criant : « On a réussi! Merci senseï! C'st quoi les missions maintenant ? » Le senseï en question, qui se trouvait être épuisé, et qui était tombé à la renverse, sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'aspirante. Elle lui rendit un sourire étincelant. Il la releva, et leur annonça qu'il devait remplir la plupart des formulaires officiels. Mais qu'avant, il allait aller déjeuner avec ses amis. Et qu'ils étaient donc libres jusqu'au lendemain.

Il rejoignit ses amis chez Sakura. celle-ci faisait une tête d'enterrement. Tous étaient déjà là. Et aucun n'avait une meilleure tête que Sakura.

-Ben qu'Est-ce qui se passe Sakura ? T'en fais une tête !

-Rien… C'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de recaler mes élèves. Ils sont bons, malgré les apparences… Et les caractères…soupira-t-elle.

-Moi, j'ai pu recaler mon équipe. Neji apportait le repas. Hinata fronça les sourcils.  
-Neji! Je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès!

-T'as pas tort p'tite sœur, sourit le jeune homme. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Shikamaru se plaignant que le chevalier servant de son équipe ait refusé que les autres se battent. Il protégeait surtout Kozuki, alors que c'était celle qui en avait le moins besoin… Naruto venta les talents de Rin. Et le repas se termina avec les nouveaux senseïs complètement saoul… (Eh oui, ça doit être le fait de devenir prof… mdr)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous avez compris, le cauchemar que vont subir le nouveaux senseïs ? Niark Niark… Vivement la suite!mdr


	9. Chapter 10: L'examen des moyennes classe

Tafolpasmadlaine : est ce que c'est si terrible que ça de devenir senseï ? En tout cas, vu qu'après, ils tombent tous dans l'alcoolisme, y a de quoi se demander. Adamari, ouais, c'était quand même le petit le plus facile à écrire. Pauvre Sakura…

Fanny : Bien sur que je vais les développer dans les prochains chapitres ! Ils font partie intégrante de la vie de nos senseïs maintenant ! Rin, c'est le personnage que j'aime le plus (de ceux que j'ai inventé), mais, j'ai du mal à lui trouver un caractère particulier.

Bizouille : Oh là, nous fait pas un arrêt cardiaque s'il te plaît ! Le couple Sasu/Tenten, c'est celui avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal… Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait comment ils vont évoluer mais bon… Je crois que je fais partie de ceux qui se font facilement influencer. Résultat, j'essaye de satisfaire tout le monde, mais pour les couples, c'est pas toujours ça…

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Michiyo Uzumaki

Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

Couples : pas de nouveau je crois…

Autre : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Eh oui, j'ai du mal à écrire avec tous les contrôles… Donc, désolée pour le retard. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire…

Chapitre 10 : L'examen de sélection des ninjas.

Un mois avait passé. Naruto était convoqué ENCORE une fois chez l'Hokage. Cette fois ci, cela concernait l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe. Tsunade avait déjà prévu de lui confier avec Temari et Kiba l'élaboration des épreuves. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. De plus, il avait l'intention de faire passer l'examen à ses protégés. Ils en passèrent des nuits blanches. Des nuits entières à s'en faire, à chercher des idées, à se saouler, à rire,et à pleurer, tant l'imagination leur faisait défaut. Mais le grand jour arriva. Et ses élèves allèrent le trouver avant de déposer leurs formulaires. Rin lui fit un grand sourire. A présent, il connaissait tout du passé de la jeune fille. Son clan, jugé trop puissant, avait été décimé par les ninja d'un village éloigné, et elle avait été placée en famille d'accueil. Une famille non ninja. Une famille que Rin détestait. Naruto le lui rendit, et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de chacun de ses élèves et leur adressa quelques conseils.

-Rin, prends cet examen un peu plus au sérieux, tu risques ta vie. Je sais que tu as les capacités pour le réussir. Alors mets toutes les chances de ton côté. Inari, ne prends pas tes équipiers pour des boulets. Il pourront toujours t'aider en cas de problème. Quand à toi, Len, calmes ta fougue légendaire. Elle pourrait te perdre. Il les embrassa à tour de rôle, et ils disparurent dans la salle d'examen. Naruto rejoignit Temari, Kiba, et les autres professeurs. Neji était là aussi. Il serait juge du troisième examen.

-Finalement, tu commences à les apprécier tes élèves. Fit il.

-Je place presque tous mes espoirs en Rin. Elle est extrêmement talentueuse. Quand à Inari et Len, il sont des répliques parfaites de Sasuke et moi il y a 7 ans.

-Vraiment ? Demanda l'intéressé, provoquant une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

Les aspirants entrèrent dans une salle. Temari les y attendaient. Certains ninjas, plus âgés qu'elle, la sifflait au passage, mais elle les ignora. Elle se mit à parler.

-Bonjour. La plupart d'entre vous ne me connaisse pas, je m'appelle Temari du désert, je suis la sœur du Kazekage Gaara. Vous êtes ici face à la première épreuve de cet examen. Elle fit tomber un rideau, derrière elle, qui cachait une grande salle. Elle les fit rentrer, mais resta à l'extérieur. Elle s'adressait maintenant à eux grâce à un micro.

-Vous allez être gazés. N'essayez même pas de résister, cela vous épuiserait en vain. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas la première épreuve. Vous allez vous retrouvez dans un endroit où il faudra utiliser votre sixième sens. En effet, du gaz commençait déjà à envahir la pièce. Tous tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit un œil. Elle était dans un tunnel. Elle se releva. Ni Inari, ni Len n'était à ses côtés. Elle les appela, mais elle ne s'entendit pas crier. Elle prit peur. Elle ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien. Que se passait il donc ? Elle paniqua. Mais se souvint du visage calme de sa sœur. Kumiko était morte. Mais elle l'aidait toujours à se calmer et à se concentrer. Ce tunnel était la première épreuve. Elle devait la réussir. Soudainement, même Len lui aurait paru très protecteur. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle se rendit compte que malgré le fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'eux, ses camarades la protégeaient toujours. Elle avança. Avança. Au bout s'un temps indéterminé, elle aperçut de la lumière. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres, et ses jambes étaient lourdes. Mais elle réussit tout de même à courir. Elle déboucha sur une clairière. Des ninjas apparurent, mais les projectiles qu'elle leur lançait ne les atteignaient pas. Elle voulut s'enfuir, se cacher dans les arbres, mais un mur invisible l'empêchait de s'approcher. Soudain, l'ennemi se posa à terre et commença à parler. Rin resta sur ses gardes, elle pensait que le ninja tentait de la déconcentrer.

-Tu as un choix à faire. Avait dit le ninja. Il siffla et un de ses acolytes fit descendre une cage de fer entourée de fudas. A l'intérieur gisait… Naruto-senseï. Il était bien reconnaissable. Sans doute évanoui. Sa chevelure blonde était parsemée de terre, et ses cicatrices en formes de moustaches se voyaient très bien, de nouveau ouvertes. Le sang coulait à flot d'une blessure au sternum. Le sang de Rin ne fit qu'un tour. Son senseï était devenu en un mois une des seules personnes vivante qu'elle aimait.

-SENSEÏ!

-Inutile, il ne t'entendra pas. Je te propose un choix petite. Konoha est à nous. Nos ninjas ont fait prisonniers la plupart des habitants. Je te fais une proposition. Soit tu nous combats pour sauver Konoha, et peut être réussiras-tu à sauver UNE ou DEUX vies, ou alors nous relâchons ton senseï, et nous t'épargnons, pourvu que tu ne te mêles pas de nos affaires.

-Mais c'est un choix ignoble!

-Nous sommes ignobles. Choisis vite. Ton senseï est gravement blessé, il ne survivra pas longtemps sans soins intensifs qui nécessitent énormément de Chakra.

Rin ne savait que faire. C'était une épreuve, mais la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle était là, elle voulait le sauver… Finalement, alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler, elle prit sa décision.

-Pardonnez moi senseï… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous serez fier de moi… En garde! Et elle se jeta avec l'énergie du désespoir dans la bataille.

C'est alors que les illusions disparurent. Rin se retrouva dans une salle blanche. Au fond, une porte. Elle était ouverte. Elle s'y précipita et s'élança dans le couloir. Maintenant, elle avait compris! La réussite de l'épreuve dépendait du choix de la réponse! Mais avait elle donné la bonne ? Son senseï serait mort, si cela s'était passé en condition réelle. Enfin, elle déboucha sur une autre grande salle. Dans sa course, elle percuta Len et lui tomba dessus. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir qu'elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer. C'est alors que tous leurs professeurs se matérialisèrent. Rin en profita pour observer la salle. Ils étaient encore nombreux. Ce fut Kiba qui s'adressa à eux.

-Je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter. Vous avez réussi la première épreuve. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fusa. Kiba poursuivit.

-Vous vous êtes tous retrouvés face à un choix cruel. La personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde, ou votre village ? Ceux qui ont répondu le village sont tous ici, les autres ont échoué. Certains sont devenus fous. C'est triste mais c'est ainsi. Vous allez avoir cinq minutes avec vos professeurs respectifs avant que nous ne passions à la deuxième épreuve.

Tous les élèves des nouveaux profs étaient là. Naruto s'approcha de son équipe et les félicita. Il regarda Rin qui rougit. Il avait tout observé, elle le savait. Il savait maintenant qu'il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Mais il s'adressa à Inari.

-Dis moi Inari, tu as bien failli faire le mauvais choix! Je comprends que tu aimes ton chien, mais bon… Rin eut un sourire, Len éclata carrément de rire. Mais Naruto se tourna vers ce dernier.

-Quand à toi, quand tu as vu Rin dans la cage, couverte de sang, à moitié morte, tu n'as pas eu une seule hésitation. Il imita la voix perçant de Len

-Ben Konoha bien sur! Bande de lâches! Len avait maintenant des joues d'une belle couleur pastèque. Rin sourit. Elle était donc la personne la plus importante pour Len… Le blond se tourna enfin vers elle. Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne dise rien sur la personne de la cage, et il sembla comprendre.

-Rin, tu as eu beaucoup de mal à prendre ta décision, mais tu n'as pas hésité. Bravo. Il leur caressa la tête avant de se téléporter. Len sautillait, trop heureux d'avoir réussi. Mais Temari prit la parole, et le silence retomba sur l'assemblée.

-Vous allez maintenant devoir pénétrer dans la deuxième épreuve. Arrêtez de vous agiter et attendez un peu que je vous explique en quoi l'épreuve consiste bon sang! Elle s'était mise à crier. Rin l'observa un peu plus attentivement. Préparer cet examen n'avait pas du être de tout repos. Tout comme son senseï, Temari portait de grandes cernes bleues violettes, et elle semblait pressée de pouvoir retourner se coucher. Malgré tout, elle leur expliqua l'épreuve en détail.

-Vous allez donc devoir survivre 3 jours dans une plaine. Cette plaine est constituée de montagnes, de plateaux, de forêts, et de clairière. Vous devrez subvenir seuls à vos besoins. Sur la route, vous rencontrerez de nombreux obstacles. Vous devrez également retrouver des parchemins. Ces parchemins sont dissimulés partout. Vous devrez en détenir au moins un. Vous êtes 24 équipes. Il y a 12 rouleaux. Cela signifie que seul la moitié d'entre vous parviendront jusqu'au bout. Et certains périront sans doute, épuisés. Rendez vous dans 3 jours, à la grotte des plaines. Maintenant, s'il n'y aucune question, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au terrain. Elle appuya sur un bouton, et tous furent téléportés vers le terrain.

L'endroit était vraiment impressionnant. Chaque aspirant en fut glacé jusqu'à la moelle. On entendait parfois des hurlements d'animaux. Le paysage était sombre, pour ne pas dire lugubre. Rin se serra malgré elle contre Inari. Celui-ci se laissa faire, dédaigneux. Le départ fut donné. L'équipe de Len partit vers le Nord, du côté des grandes plaines. Il mirent au point un plan de bataille.

-Alors ? Madame la fine stratège ? Comment on va les trouver ces fameux parchemins ? Demanda Len, qui était impatient de recevoir son titre.

-Je peux déjà te dire que l'on ne va pas les chercher. On a autre chose à faire. Inari haussa un sourcil. Que voulait elle dire par là ? Elle s'expliqua.

-Elle a parlé d'une grotte des plaines, mais on ne sait pas où elle est cette fameuse grotte. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous approvisionner. Demain, on recherchera cette grotte. Et arrivés là bas, on tendra une embuscade à ceux qui tenteront de rentrer. Len poussa un sifflement admiratif. Rin était vraiment extrêmement forte. Même Inari n'aurait jamais trouvé un plan pareil. Il se mirent donc en quête de provisions. Ils choisirent de se reposer dans un grand chêne dont les branches étaient si rapprochées qu'elles semblaient tisser un filet. Inari prit le premier tour de garde. Puis ce fut au tour de Len. Et enfin, plusieurs heures plus tard, à Rin. Elle bâilla et s'étira comme un chat. Puis, elle commença son tour de garde. La lune était presque pleine. Les étoiles commençaient déjà à devenir moins lumineuse, l'aube se lèverait dans une heure ou deux. La jeune fille s'y connaissait parfaitement avec la Nature. Celle-ci avait été longtemps sa meilleure amie, quand Kumiko était morte. Elle y repensa longuement. Et les larmes coulèrent d'elles même. Rin observa les étoiles. Sa sœur était une guerrière courageuse, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu sauver sa famille. C'est tout juste si elle avait réussi à se libérer et à mettre sa petite sœur, alors âgée de cinq ans, à l'abri. Rin fixait le ciel d'encre sans ciller. On lui avait raconté l'histoire du clan Uchiwa, et elle s'était surprise à espérer qu'il serait leur senseï. Mais elle admirait et aimait énormément Naruto. Le sourire de celui-ci était souvent comme un grand feu de bois pour elle. Il la réchauffait et l'emplissait de bonheur, tout en lui faisant craindre qu'un jour, il s'éteigne. L'aube se levait déjà. Elle réveilla ses équipiers, et ils se mirent en route pour retrouver la grotte. Ils croisèrent en route l'équipe de Sakura. Adamari jaugea immédiatement la beauté de Rin, et ayant constaté qu'elle était non seulement belle et forte, mais qu'elle avait aussi du caractère, il se décida à ne plus la lâcher. Heureusement, ses deux équipiers lui firent lâcher prise avant que Rin ne s'emporte. Leur équipe ne portait pas de parchemins.

Ils arrivèrent vers 18h au pied d'une montagne. Cela inquiéta Len.

-Mais ? Nous sommes dans le territoire des plaines! Que vient faire une montagne ici ? Hein ? Je vous le demande moi! La journée avait été harassante. Rin ne tenait plus debout. Et ce nouvel obstacle la désespérait. De nouveau, son cerveau prenait des vacances. Pourtant, cette montagne l'intriguait elle aussi. Elle savait que la solution était là, sous leurs yeux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Ils furent rejoints par une autre équipe qui avait vu leur feu, et qui tenta de les attaquer. C'était les élèves de Sasuke. Quand Maho reconnut Inari, elle stoppa ses équipiers, et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Inari! Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici! Ca alors, ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Inari était très populaire chez les filles. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait complètement. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Rin. Mais celle-ci se contenta de répondre par une moue à la fois amusée et ironique. Elle prit Len par le bras en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent explorer ces bois, mais celui-ci protesta. Énervée, la jeune fille commença à taper du pied par terre. Elle allait saisir son compagnon par l'oreille, quand une voix douce et chaude retentit mélodieusement derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna.

-Si tu veux, je vais y aller avec toi. Il se présenta. Il s'appelait Nire. Dur le chemin, Rin observa le jeune homme. Il était beau. Grand, fort, il avait les yeux d'un bleu océan, pas aussi profond que ceux de son senseï, mais du même genre. Ses cheveux mi longs flottaient derrière lui, en boucles soyeuses. Il avait un physique assez particulier. Mais il était beau. La jeune ninja se surpris à l'apprécier très vite. Ils décidèrent de continuer leurs recherches de la grotte ensemble. Quand ils passèrent devant, au retour, Rin eut une intuition. Elle prit la main de Nire et l'entraîna derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante stature. Nire l'observa, attendant de voir quelle initiative elle allait prendre. Elle croisa les doigts et prononça haut et fort : « Rupture d'illusions ». Alors, la montagne disparut, laissant place à un trou béant dans la roche. Son compagnon la regarda avec admiration. Ils retournèrent au campement et informèrent les autres de leurs trouvailles. Même Inari fut impressionné. La solution était là, simple, sous leurs yeux. Ils se mirent en embuscade.

La première équipe qui se présenta fut pour Rin, Inari et Len, vu qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Même s'ils possédaient un parchemin, ils étaient des adversaires peu coriaces. Et ils furent bien vite asphyxiés par l'eau que manipulait Rin. Quand ils furent évanouis, elle les relâcha. Et ils s'emparèrent de leur parchemin. Ils allèrent saluer leurs nouveaux amis. Pendant que Maho serrait contre elle Inari en pleurnichant comme quoi, c'était dommage de se séparer si tôt, Rin alla dire au revoir à Nire. Elle lui tendit la main. Il était en pleine conversation avec un faucon pèlerin. Il accepta la poigne de la jeune fille avec chaleur.

-Au revoir Rin. Nous nous reverrons.

-Au revoir Nire. Je pense aussi. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir à me battre contre toi ou ton équipe pendant le reste du tournoi. Il sourit. Des fossettes se dessinèrent aux coins de sa bouche.

-Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas. Quoi que tu sois une adversaire de grande valeur. Quand nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau, je resterais sur mes gardes. Et je n'oublie pas que nous te devons presque tout. C'est toi qui a trouvé cette fameuse grotte. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et rit. Son rire cristallin résonna dans toute la plaine. Mais Inari interrompit ces touchantes retrouvailles, en toussotant derrière eux. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Et il n'appréciait pas tellement que Rin fréquente d'autres équipes. Ils plongèrent tous les trois dans les profondeurs de la grotte, se tenant la main. ET… Ils tombèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans une grande salle. Ils étaient la troisième équipe. Ils s'installèrent en attendant les autres.

Le Kazekage venait d'arriver. Il alla chez Kiba, où logeait sa sœur, Temari. Il en profita pour aller voir les Hyûgas. Il aimait beaucoup Neji. Et il appréciait énormément la compagnie de la cadette de 14 ans, Hanabi. Celle-ci ne semblait pas insensible au charme de Gaara. Quand il frappa, ce fut une servante qui lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. J'aimerais voir Neji et Hanabi.

-Neji est sorti monsieur. Mais Melle Hanabi est là. Elle le conduit dans une chambre. Les murs de celle-ci étaient entièrement remplis de photos. Gaara eut la surprise de se reconnaître, dans une source thermale, en compagnie de Neji. Hinata avait sans doute donné cette photo là à Hanabi. Celle-ci se tenait, accoudée contre la porte. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le jeune Kazekage. Et voilà qu'il se tenait là, dans sa chambre. Il lui sourit.

-que me vaut l'honneur de…

-Ma visite ? Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Bien ? Ah oui ? J'en suis enchanté. Hanabi, tu n'ignores pas que l'Hokage fait donner une fête après les préliminaires et la troisième épreuve du tournoi. Je me demandais si… par pur hasard, ça t'aurait intéressée de m'accompagner ? Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle accepta immédiatement. Ils restèrent longtemps, à parler de tout et de rien. Gaara aimait ces moments, faits de choses normales, que n'importe qui aurait faites. Hanabi était aux anges. Le soir, Elle reconduit elle-même Gaara qui lui fit la bise. En remontant, elle exécutait de petits pas de danse, sous les yeux étonnés des servantes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Parce que pour les épreuves, mon dieu, que j'ai eu du mal… J'ai du passer 3 heures rien que sur la première… Au secours !

Je me demande si je vais pas avoir besoin d'une aide pour les scénarios…


	10. Chapter 11: Un moi, c long, tro long

Série : Naruto

Auteur : MOI, la seule, l'unique (mdr)

Couples :heu… Naruto/Hinata ? Neji/Sakura, et puis c tout je crois

Les perso sont pas à moi.

Autre… Heu… Je crois que je vais faire un chapitre où je mettrais les scores pour les couples, parce que je m'en sors plus moi !

Tafolpasmadlaine : Bon, allez, plus que la troisième épreuve, et ce sera plus centré sur les profs.

Pino1080 : Merci, j'essayerais de mériter tes reviews. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'occuper de Shinibi, mais pourquoi pas, sûrement dans un prochain chapitre.

Fanny : Oui, c'est prévu, Nire évoluera. Len est forgé dans le même moule que Naruto.

Merci pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 11: Un mois, c'est court, trop court…

L'Hokage et tous les professeurs étaient là. Rin se mettait désespérément sur la pointe des pieds, afin d'apercevoir l'abondante crinière blonde de son senseï. Il était au fond et parlait avec animation à Sakura et Sasuke. Leurs deux équipes étaient là aussi. Rin sourit à Nire, qui se trouvait deux rangs à sa gauche. Temari et Kiba se tenait juste derrière Tsunade. Celle-ci prit la parole.

-Félicitation. Vous avez brillamment passé la deuxième épreuve. Vos professeurs peuvent être fiers de vous. Tant de « bleus » à la fin de la deuxième épreuve, c'est surprenant. Elle leur servit le discours sur les guerres à échelle réduite. Les commentaires fusèrent. Sakura sourit. Elle se rappelait très bien que 7 ans auparavant, elle avait protesté en disant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sur le coup elle avait été scandalisée. Mais l'Hokage fit semblant de ne pas entendre et continua.

-Nous allons maintenant procéder à la phase préliminaire. Les qualifications si vous voulez. Quand Kozuki leva la main et prit la parole, Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'il avait placé tous ses espoirs en une fille qui n'était même pas capable de comprendre qu'il fallait des qualifications. Mais il sourit intérieurement, quand elle lança la phrase que Sakura avait déclamée haut et fort, il y avait de cela 7 ans.

-Je ne comprends pas le pourquoi de ces qualifications. Tsunade avait affiché un air de profond ennui. Mais elle lui avait tout expliqué. La phase préliminaire s'était déroulée, et à la fin, il restait toute l'équipe de Naruto, deux ninjas du sable, deux ninjas du village du brouillard, Yuhu, de l'équipe d'Hinata, Maho et Nire, de celle de Sasuke, Kozuki et le chevalier du 15e pour Shikamaru, et enfin Hinoka, de l'équipe de Sakura. Adamari et les autres vantards avaient été irrémédiablement éliminé. Naruto serra ses élèves dans ses bras.

-Vous avez été formidables! J'ai adoré ton combat contre Adamari, ce vantard. Tu n'en a fait qu'une bouchée Inari… Quand à toi, Rin, tu as failli perdre ton sang-froid légendaire face à Tuke… je suis fier de vous. On va pouvoir commencer des missions sérieuses. Vous allez avoir un mois entier pour vous entraîner. Je vous aiderais. Il les serra encore plus fort.

-Et, je… Enfin, rentrez chez vous, allez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à vos familles. Il sourit en voyant Len et Inari traîner des pieds. Mais il était certain qu'une fois la porte du bâtiment franchie, ils partiraient en courant. Il remarqua que Rin n'avait pas bougé. Il fronça les sourcils. La petite n'avait sûrement pas envie de rentrer chez ses parents adoptifs. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et y lut un S.O.S, une lueur de détresse, enfouie dans le regard clair de la jeune fille. Ses grands yeux vert gris étaient toujours voilés. Il lui sourit.

-Je te comprends. Tu sais, moi, à ton âge, à part à maître Iruka, je n'avais personne non plus à qui annoncer ma victoire. Allez, viens, je t'invite. Il prit la jeune fille par la main. Malgré ses douze ans et demi, elle était encore une enfant, et Naruto le comprenait mieux que personne.

-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle ?

-Rejoindre les autres senseï. On va manger des ramens tous ensembles. Elle le regarda anxieusement. Se mêler aux autres professeurs ne lui disait rien. Mais elle aimait son professeur, et elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle accepta donc.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Sakura leur sourit avec chaleur. Rin se cachait légèrement derrière le blond. Elle n'était pas timide, mais se retrouver avec une assemblée de ninjas supérieurs ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il y avait quatre femmes. Sakura et Hinata, deux autres senseï, mais elle ne connaissait ni le nom de la blonde, ni celui de la jeune femme aux macarons. Naruto la présenta et commanda deux bols. Vers dix heures et demi, épuisée, la petite plongea dans un profond sommeil. Sakura lui caressa les cheveux.

-Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Sans doute une photo. Naruto la regarda bizarrement. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais avec ses coupures sur les joues, et les marques de sang séché en forme de triangle renversé, avec ses grands yeux verts gris, ses cheveux mi-longs et son bandeau frontal qui cachait sa courte frange, elle ressemblait étonnement à quelqu'un.

-J'y suis. Déclara la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses. Tu te souviens de la photo dans la chambre de Kakashi-senseï ? Celle de son ancienne équipe qu'il nous avait commenté ? Eh bien, cette enfant me rappelle la fille de la photo. Je ne sais plus son nom, mais à part la couleur de cheveux… Ceux de Rin étaient d'un noir de jais. Naruto acquiesça. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Après avoir longuement parlé des talents de leurs élèves, et rappelé les souvenirs du bon vieux temps, Les ninjas décidèrent de rentrer. Hinata retint Naruto par le bras.

-Naruto… J'aimerais savoir si… Je pouvais rester chez toi cette nuit… Parce que, tu comprends, Neji et moi ne somment pas en très bons termes avec père et… Neji dort chez Sakura mais moi, je…

-Chut! La coupa Naruto. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste ramener Rin chez elle. Bien sur que tu peux. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Elle sourit, en le voyant prendre délicatement la jeune fille et la mettre sur son dos. Puis, ils coururent pour atteindre le cœur de la ville. La famille de Rin vivait dans les quartiers luxueux. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'aspirante, ils durent sonner à trois reprises. Les habitants ne s'inquiétaient visiblement pas de savoir ce que devenait l'apprentie ninja. Le chunnin serra les poings. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se disait que Rin n'était pas à sa place dans une famille pareille. Enfin, une femme assez âgée leur ouvrit.

-RIN ? MAIS QU'Est-ce QU'ELLE A ENCORE FAIT ! Dans quel pétrin est encore allée se fourrer cette petite peste! Excusez moi, mais elle est assez difficile. Aurez vous l'obligeance de me dire quels dégâts elle a commis ? Cette fois ci, Naruto faisait son possible pour ne pas exploser. Cette femme était ignoble. Il allait de ce pas en parler à Tsunade. Mais Hinata lui mit la main sur le bras. Ce fut elle qui répondit.

-excusez nous de vous déranger à cette heure, mais, mon ami et moi sommes ninja, et Naruto est le senseï de Rin. A la suite de sa brillante victoire de cet après midi, et de sa qualification pour la 3e épreuve du concours de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe, nous l'avons emmenée au restaurant. Elle est si fatiguée qu'elle s'est endormie.

-Ah… Vous pouvez me la confier. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Et elle ferma la porte. Naruto était fou de rage. Mais Hinata l'emmena et tenta de le calmer.

-Tsunade comprendra. Nous lui en parlerons dès demain. Ne t'en fais pas Naruto. Au fait, je crois que Rin gardera des cicatrices sur les joues. Un peu comme tes moustaches. Le porteur de Kyûbi sourit. Ils rentrèrent. Le lendemain, il aurait une mission avec ses élèves. Et après, il devrait avoir une conversation avec Rin.

Naruto grogna. Il était encore fatigué. Ce fichu réveil ne pouvait donc pas se taire ? Soudainement, il se rappela qu'il dirigeait une équipe, et qu'il devait partir dans 1h. Partir pour une semaine avec ses élèves adorés. Et ceux de Sasuke. Ils avaient décidé de leur faire subir un entraînement intensif en conditions réelles de mission. Il se leva précipitamment et enfila un pantalon. Puis, il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Il jeta des affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac, et soupira. En revenant, il faudrait qu'il fasse une lessive. Dans le miroir, il jeta un œil à ses cernes. Elles étaient bleues, mais ça allait, elles n'étaient pas trop voyantes. Il réveilla Hinata, l'informa de son départ.

-Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux. Cette maison est la tienne. Il y a un double des clefs dans l'entrée. Tu peux ramener qui tu veux, il l'embrassa, jeta son sac sur son épaule et disparut par la fenêtre. Il arriva sur place avec une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard. Sasuke tapait du pied.

-NARUTO! Baka! Où étais tu passé ! Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend ! Kakashi déteint sur toi ou quoi ?

-Mais non, Sasuke, mais non… Je ne parviendrais jamais à surpasser Kakashi. Il a quand même réussi à nous faire poireauter 4 heures de suite. A vrai dire, j'ai raccompagné Rin chez elle, j'ai hébergé Hinata, et je me suis couché tard. Je ne suis pas en pleine forme. Mais on peut y aller. Les élèves sourirent. Tous connaissaient l'histoire des deux profs. « Le sentiment de rivalité est un phénomène bien étrange » avait un jour dit Kakashi. Mais Sasuke et Naruto, s'ils étaient rivaux, étaient aussi d'excellents amis.

Ils partirent donc. Le petit groupe bondissait d'arbres en arbres dans la forêt. A midi, ils firent une pause. Mais Rin ne put rien avaler. En regardant attentivement son élève, il put distinguer des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Elle regardait fixement le sol, portait toujours les marques de sang séché sur ses joues, et avait des difficultés à marcher. Il décida d'en parler à Sasuke, qui décela lui aussi des signes inquiétants. Ils reprirent leur marche à un rythme moins soutenu. C'était Naruto qu l'avait décidé. Il savait bien qu'au rythme de la matinée, Rin ne tiendrait pas le coup. Le soir tombait rapidement. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Quelques mètres derrière eux, il y avait une sorte de lagon. Mais avant de pouvoir se baigner, les élèves durent planter la tente. Len fit tomber la tente, et s'empêtra dedans. Shinibi et Nire durent combiner leurs efforts pour le décoincer. Maho et Rin étaient parties chercher du bois, et Inari allumait un feu. Mais les allumettes ne semblaient pas vouloir fonctionner. Pendant que Naruto expliquait patiemment qu'il fallait tenir l'allumette dans le bon sens, Sasuke finissait de monter la tente. Quand les filles revinrent, chacun prit son maillot de bain. Mais les filles déclarèrent qu'elle iraient dans l'eau après le repas. A contre cœur, Len revint sur ses pas. Les huit s'installèrent et dînèrent rapidement. Mais la fin du repas arrivait. Ils se précipitèrent tous dans l'eau. Maho tentait désespérément une approche avec Inari, qui arrosait Len. Nire nageait calmement, imité par Shinibi, qui ne le lâchait pas. Mais Rin resta sur le bord.

-Tu ne viens pas Rin ? Demanda soudain Len, qui aurait bien voulu voir un sourire sur le visage de son amie.

-Non, désolée, Len, je n'ai vraiment pas envie, je prendrais froid, j'irais demain matin, et puis tu sais…Non, franchement, j'ai peur d'attraper froid. Elle se détourna. En fait, elle ne voulait pas montrer son corps couvert d'ecchymoses et de brûlures, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'entraînement. Naruto non plus n'était pas dans l'eau. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et lui murmura.

-Viens avec moi, l faut qu'on parle. Paniquée, Rin eut un sursaut, mais la vue de son professeur la calma. Elle l'aimait tellement… Il l'emmena à l'abri des regards de ses coéquipiers.

-Bon, écoutes, je pense que tu ne voudras pas me livrer ton secret, mais je veux juste te dire que tu peux toujours me parler. En revenant, j'irais voir l'Hokage. Je lui demanderais qu'on te trouve une autre famille d'accueil.

-Non, monsieur, ne faites pas ça, ils me tueront… il y avait de la terreur dans la voix de la jeune fille. Naruto prit une voix douce.

-Tu es une ninja. Tu dois être dans une famille ninja. Ils te battent, c'est ça ? La petite regarda le sol, et hocha la tête. Son senseï reprit.

-Si tu veux, tu pourras peut être venir habiter chez moi ou chez Sakura en attendant. Montres moi tes blessures. Les yeux de la petite rayonnaient quand elle enleva ses habits pour se retrouver en maillot de bain. Il apposa ses mains sur les bras et les jambes de la petite, envoyant son Chakra. Les blessures se référèrent instantanément. Rin ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés, le remercia et courut rejoindre ses amis dans l'eau. Elle appréciait surtout Nire.

-Naruto ?

-Oui, Sasuke ?

-Alors, qu'Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-qu'elle pourrait venir habiter chez moi ou chez Sakura un petit moment. Et j'ai soigné ses blessures. C'était affreux. Bleus, coupures, brûlures, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Mais maintenant, elle n'a plus rien.

-qui l'eut cru. Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, je n'ai senti que l'aura de puissance qu'elle dégageait. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle subissait ça.

-Allons, maintenant, ça va s'arranger. Sasuke sourit. Ils observèrent leurs équipes en silence. Maho coursait Inari qui tentait désespérément de lui échapper, Len lui barrait le passage. De l'autre côté, Shinibi faisait la planche, et Nire et Rin nageaient le plus vite possible. Vu qu'elle contrôlait l'eau, la jeune fille avait beaucoup plus de facilités. Sasuke s'approcha de l'eau. Ses souvenirs l'assaillirent. Naruto et Sakura, qui avaient toujours été à ses côtés. Kakashi, qui les avait tous sauvés à plusieurs reprises. Il n'entendit pas le shinobi qui se tenait derrière lui. Il réagit trop tard. Il était déjà dans l'eau, ta tête dans la vase. Il se releva, vert (au sens propre.) Naruto était hilare. Et les élèves se tenaient les côtes. C'était si drôle que ça ? Pour se venger, il attrapa la cheville du porteur de Kyûbi et le tira. Le senseï de l'équipe n°5 atterrit à son tour dans l'eau, la tête la première. Il se releva, aussi vert que son compagnon. Même Inari ne tenait plus debout, tant il rait. Faussement vexés, les deux professeurs tentèrent de se redonner un semblant de dignité, mais ils retombèrent lourdement en arrière. Quand enfin ils s'extirpèrent maladroitement de cette partie du lagon, la lune était déjà bien haute.

Ils rentrèrent dans la tente. C'était une tente pour six, ils n'en avaient pas trouvé de plus grande. Ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Naruto et Sasuke occupaient l'extrémité gauche, et tentaient encore une fois en vain de se donner une contenance. A leur droite étaient Inari et Len. Maho et Rin suivaient. Enfin, Nire et Shinibi se partageaient la dernière extrémité. La nuit serait rude. En effet, Maho se tenait le plus possible éloignée de Len, ce qui eut des conséquences désastreuses. Au petit matin, Sasuke prenait le haut du torse de Naruto pour oreiller, et les deux professeurs étaient quasiment l'un sur l'autre. De l'autre côté, Nire était si près de Rin que celle-ci pouvait sentir son souffle. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans la position la plus confortable possible. Mais Maho avait réussi à se tenir éloignée de Len, ce qui constituait en soi, un véritable exploit. Les courbatures étaient de mise. Quand il se réveilla, Sasuke s'aperçut qu'il dormait sur le torse de Naruto. Celui était réveillé, et se contentait de fixer le plafond. Une vive rougeur monta aux joues de l'Uchiwa. Le blond sourit. Il ne s'était pas dégagé, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller ton compagnon.

-Ah, enfin, tu t'es réveillé! Alors, il est confortable ton oreiller ? Le brun se releva, bafouilla, et fit mine de se vexer du fou rire que Naruto essayait désespérément de retenir, pour ne pas réveiller leurs élèves. Ils sortirent ensembles de la tente, Naruto prenait un malin plaisir à asticoter Sasuke. Ils firent le petit déjeuner, et Allèrent se baigner. Quand ils revinrent, Rin et Nire étaient réveillés, et prenait leur petit déjeuner en silence. De temps en temps, ils prononçaient quelques mots, mais leur silence cachait le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. En voyant les deux professeurs revenir, riant aux éclats, le jeune homme secoua ses boucles blondes.

-Consternant. De vrais gosses. Dire que ce sont eux qui protègent le village… Ca, c'est sur, on est en sécurité… Trop, peut être… Dit il d'un air qui se voulait ironique. Mais Nire admirait profondément son professeur. Et Rin vouait un respect sans bornes au sien.

-Eh, les mioches, vous venez vous baigner ? C'était Naruto.

-Non merci, sans façon, répliqua Rin. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit son élève sous le bras, pendant que Sasuke faisait de même avec Nire, et ils les jetèrent dans l'eau.

Mais l'après midi, Sasuke décréta que la période de repos était terminée, qu'ils allaient continuer l'entraînement. Toute la journée, ils organisaient de mini tournois. Rin et Nire se retrouvaient quasiment chaque fois en finale. Naruto avait inventé un nouvel exercice. Ils prenaient deux élèves et faisaient des équipes. Un prof/ un élève. Et ils devaient se combattre. Le sixième jour arriva. Le lendemain serait consacré au retour. Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Mais cette fois, les élèves étaient réveillés. Maho les regardait avec des yeux ronds, Rin, Nire et Inari préféraient laisser leur intimité aux profs, mais Len, roi des boulets, lança un

-Je croyais que vous étiez fiancés. Les joues des professeurs prenaient des teintes nuancées, variant autour du rouge cramoisi. Len se reçu un coup de pied dans les tibias. Il hurla de douleur.

-Rin! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Imbécile! Laisses leur donc leur intimité! Mais à part ce regrettable incident, la 6e journée se déroula comme les autres. Le soir, les élèves fourbus s'endormaient instantanément. Les deux profs restaient discuter quelques temps autour du feu de bois. Mais cette nuit là, Rin ne dormait pas. Blottie contre Nire, elle se contentait de faire semblant. Protecteur, ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle continua son petit manège. Alors qu'elle tentait désespéramment de trouver le sommeil, les deux professeurs parlaient de leur vie privée. Elle ne voulait pas entendre, elle priait pour dormir, mais les voix lui parvenaient. Finalement, elle ne pus s'empêcher d'écouter.

-Alors, Sasuke, comment ça va avec Tenten ?

-Oh, ça va… Mais je crois qu'une pause nous serait bénéfique. Entre nous, même si je l'aime énormément, je ne la vois pas vraiment rester toute ma vie à mes côtés. Je ne la vois pas non plus repeupler le clan Uchiwa. C'est comme ça. Toi, avec Hinata, t'as péché le gros lot.

-Entre nous… Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. Et puis, tu vois, épouser Hinata et devoir marquer mon deuxième enfant au fer rouge, ça ne me botte pas trop. J'ai pas vraiment envie. Rin écoutait maintenant avidement. Ainsi donc, cette fille, qui l'avait accompagné, la prof de l'équipe 3, c'était une Hyûga. En effet, il avait touché le gros lot. Une Hyûga… Mais Sasuke reprenait.

-Je suis perplexe. Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire une pause d'un mois, par exemple, et vivre nos vie, chacun de notre côté ? J'aimerais bien voir si… si nos sentiments sont réels. Si ce n'est pas par dépit que je suis sortit avec Tenten. Mine de rien, Ca m'a fait un choc que Sakura soit heureuse avec Neji. Et puis, c'est un Hyûga, il saura s'en occuper.

-J'aimerais bien faire la même chose avec Hinata. Je sais que Kiba est amoureux d'elle, et ça ne me plaît pas. Pas qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, je m'en fiche, mais que je sois avec quelqu'un alors que Kiba est malheureux, ça me fous le cafard dès que je touche Hinata. Rin était fascinée par la gentillesse dont faisait preuve son professeur.

-Ah, mais ça, Naruto, t'es trop gentil. Mais Kiba est très heureux avec Temari pour l'instant. Je pense que je vais rester avec Tenten. Au moins pendant un temps. Après, on avisera. Allez, moi, je vais ma coucher. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Ouais, je viens, je viens…

La 3e épreuve arrivait vite, et Naruto était anxieux. Il était presque toujours distant. Même Hinata n'arrivait pas à le faire redescendre sur terre. Seul Neji avait ce pouvoir tant envié. En effet, son attitude de glaçon rappelait à Naruto qu'il existait pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour ses élèves. Neji l'emmenait souvent dans de longues promenades nocturnes. Rin était venu vivre avec Sakura. Neji la voyait donc souvent. Mais un soir, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un toit, Neji confia à Naruto.

-Ca n'a pas tenu entre Sakura et moi. On a décidé de faire une pause de quelques mois. Je l'aime vraiment tu sais, malgré tout ce que l'autre crétin d'Uchiwa peut dire. Il sourit. Ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit à parler de Sakura. Elle aussi aimait Neji. Mais après la mort de Lee, l'adoption de Rin, et son statut de professeur, elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle observa le ciel. Rin se lavait les dents. Quand elle eut fini, la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses monta, et vint la border dans son lit. En trois jours, Sakura s'était véritablement attachée à Rin. Elle l'embrassa et alla se coucher. Le lit paraissait vide, sans l'Hyûga. Elle s'endormit bientôt. La 3e épreuve état prévu pour le surlendemain. Chez lui, Sasuke repensait à ses discussions avec Naruto. A ses côtés, Tenten bougea. Il lui caressa les cheveux et sourit. Elle était belle quand elle dormait. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle paraissait encore une enfant. Il se leva. Alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fit chauffer de l'eau. La vapeur s'élevait en volutes, réchauffant quelque peu le ninja frigorifié. Il entendit un froissement et vit que Tenten se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Tu es soucieux. Ca se voit. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Sasuke ?

-Rien, répondit sèchement celui-ci. Un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se reprit.

-Rien, c'est juste que je suis un peu angoissé, avec la 3e épreuve qui arrive… il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il servit le thé dans deux tasses, et s'assit en face de Tenten, lui prenant la main.

Deux heures du matin. Hinata travaillait encore. Elle devait fabriquer des potions. Il entra dans la cuisine. Elle était penchée sur un livre. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle ne le remarque même pas, absorbée par son travail.

-Hinata ? Il faudrait qu'on parle. Elle releva la tête. Et écarta ses manuels. Puis elle prit un regard très sérieux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, j'ai l'impression que… Enfin, tu comprends, on ne se voit presque jamais. Toutes les nuits, je suis dehors quand je ne suis pas en mission, je passe mes journées dehors, on ne se voit qu'aux heures des repas, et encore, on ne se parle même pas. Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais d'un couple.

-Naruto, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. On s'aime, mais la routine prend le dessus. Je crois qu'en effet, je pense que… Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse une pause de quelques mois. Histoire d'évaluer nos sentiments. Il acquiesça. Elle reprit

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, je me suis réconciliée avec mon père. Tu sais je veux te dire que… Que je t'aime quand même, Naruto.

-Moi aussi, Hinata, moi aussi. Ils se sourirent. Naruto alla dormir. Et la kunoïchi le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce fichu réveil… Il ne pouvait donc pas se taire ? Kiba se releva. Depuis que le couple qu'il formait avec Temari s'était dissocié il n'avait plus envie de rien. Dans son cœur, comme à côté, il y avait un trou. Un trou qui avait la forme de Temari. Elle hantait ses nuits. Il ne pensait même pas à lui trouver une remplaçante.

-OH MERDE! S'écria-t-il tout haut, réveillant ses parents. J'AVAIS OUBLIE! C'EST LE JOUR « J » ! MAMAN! OU T'AS MIS MES AFFAIRES! Il arriva en retard pour donner le départ des combats. Il stoppa d'ailleurs très vite le 1er quand Nire battit à plate couture le chevalier du 15e. Maho perdit face à un ninja du sable. Yuhu tua un ninja du brouillard. Hinoka fut battu par Inari. Kozuki gagna face au 2e ninja du sable. Rin contre celui du brouillard. Et Len perdit contre le 3e du sable, au terme d'un combat mémorable. Pour le deux tour, Nire s'opposa à Yuhu. Il le battit, mais de longues égratignures parsemaient tous son corps. Rin se précipita pour aller l'aider.

-Dégages, Rin. Grogna le ninja.

-Comment ? S'offusqua celle-ci. Je suis entrain de t'aider.

-Rin, si tu gagnes ton match contre le 1er ninja du sable, tu devras m'affronter! Ce n'est pas la peine de me soutenir, sachant que dans quelques dizaines de minutes, tu vas m'affronter. Il secoua ses boucles blondes, tachées de sang. Rin lui adressa un sourire triste et retourna dans l'arène. Inari venait de perdre contre le 3e ninja du sable. Elle se surprit à trembler. Ses deux équipiers avaient perdu contre un ninja du sable. Et elle allait en combattre un. Mais le ninja abandonna. Il devait être mal en point. Elle était furieuse. Elle rejoignit les gradins en tapant des pieds. Elle ne vit même pas le combat de Kozuki, tant elle était en colère. Celle-ci battit très vite son adversaire. Le deuxième tour commença. Nire sourit tristement à son amie et l'accompagna en bas. Une fois face à face, il leva la main.

-Moi, Habuki Nire, j'abando…

-Non. Une voix calme et posée venait de s'élever. Rin continua.

-Tu n'abandonneras pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Ce serait de la pure lâcheté. Tu dois te battre. L'autre a déjà abandonné, je n'ai eu qu'une petite victoire au premier tour. Yu dois te battre.

-Une « petite victoire » de grand stratège, oui. Sourit il. Rin, tu sais bien que je serais incapable de te faire le moindre mal. Je t'en prie, ne rends pas la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Avec cet abandon, je perd presque ma chance de devenir moyenne classe. Il sourit tristement. Cette expression de visage bouleversait Rin. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il abandonne. C'était le ninja le plus doué, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

-Puisque que tu ne veux pas combattre, je devrais t'y forcer.

-Rin… Neji commençait à s'impatienter. Touchant, très touchant, mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il manifesta des signes d'impatience. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

-Annoncez le combat.

-Combat n°11 Rin vs Nire. Combattez! La jeune fille sortit un élastique de sa poche et attacha ses cheveux. On distinguait les cicatrices en forme de triangle renversé sur ses joues. Elle prit ses shurikens et ses kunaïs. Son ami soupira. Enfin, Rin, se lança sur son ami, créant un clone aqueux. Il l'évita sans peine, et invoqua un faucon qui battit des ailes vers eux. Son adversaire forma une armure d'eau. Le combat menaçait de s'éterniser. Du haut des gradins, Naruto et Sasuke observaient les performances de leurs élèves.

-C'est cruel de devoir les faire se battre entre eux. Déclara l'Uzumaki. Son compagnon soupira.

-C'est ainsi. Ce sont les aspirants ninjas les plus doués de Konoha. Leur affrontement était inévitable. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est qu'ils restent amis, et que ce combat ne brise pas le lien qui les unit. Dans l'arène, les deux combattants commençaient sérieusement à manquer de Chakra. Rin était à bout de souffle, et Nire n'était pas en meilleure position.

-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que j'abandonne ? Lui cria-t-il.

-C'est lâche d'abandonner. Tu n'as pas le droit! On est pas rivaux, je n'ai jamais cherché à te surpasser, mais on doit se combattre jusqu'au bout! Nire regarda son professeur. Sasuke vit une expression fugitive dans les yeux de son élève. Celui-ci semblait lui demander une autorisation. L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules. C'était son destin après tout. Le combat avait été époustouflant. Les spectateurs étaient tous rivés sur le spectacle.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il te demande ? Demanda Naruto. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration.

-La permission de perdre contre Rin. Un ange passa. Le jeune homme reprit.

-Ils ont montré tous les deux de quoi ils étaient capables, et c'est le but des combats. Mais… Nire ne veut pas gagner contre ton élève. Perdre ne le dérange pas, il ne sait pas pour Rin. Et il ne supporterait pas de perdre son amitié. L'Uzumaki restait sans voix. Il vit Rin commencer à préparer des clones aqueux. Elle les lança sur le jeune homme, qui se laissa frapper. Au bout de quelques minutes, Neji interrompit la rencontre. Dès qu'elle fut déclarée vainqueur, Rin se précipita sur son ami et le asséna une gifle retentissante.

-Argh… Rin, t'y est pas allée de main morte! Qu'Est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'ai pourtant combattu…

-Tu l'as fait exprès! Tu as perdu exprès! Mais lui pardonnant immédiatement, elle se jeta dans ses bras, vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé profondément, et l'aida à se relever avant de quitter l'arène. Elle amena Nire à l'infirmerie, et quand elle revint vers l'arène, elle vit passer un corps sanglant transporté d'urgence en salle d'opération. La jeune fille préférait ne pas savoir qui était sous ce drap… Mais quand elle revint au centre du stade, son dernier adversaire était le ninja du sable. Elle serra les poings et les dents. Kozuki avait toujours été une amie, une confidente. Elle allait la venger.

-3,2,1, FIGHT !

Rin se jeta sur son adversaire, tentant de l'étouffer avec un véritable tsunami. Mais celui-ci était un colosse. Elle jura intérieurement, maudissant la Nature qui ne l'av pas fait naître chez les Hyûgas. Elle forma des shurikens de glace, et les jeta sur son adversaire, pendant qu'elle se glissait derrière lui. Il esquiva les projectiles et se retourna. Il envoya une pluie de kunaïs sur Rin, qui les reçut tous de face sans broncher. Dans les tribunes, Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieure au sang. Mais la petite se ressaisit, et le balança un gentjutsu. Il commença à se contorsionner, se tenant la gorge. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Rin en profita, et passa derrière lui, le crucifiant sur place à l'aide de kunaïs. Mais l'ennemi se reprit, s'arracha, et voyant la jeune fille à portée de main, l'envoya valser contre le mur d'enceinte. Elle tenta de se relever, mais échoua. Il s'avança, et alors qu'elle se tenait debout à grand peine, concentra du Chakra dans sa main, puis l'expédia dans le ventre de son adversaire, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Étant dans l'impossibilité de se battre, elle savait que Neji arrêterait le combat dans les secondes qui suivraient. Elle leva les yeux vers les gradins, et y vit son professeur. Sa chevelure blonde était reconnaissable entre toutes, bien que Rin ne l'aperçoive qu'à travers un masque de sang. Il lui fit un sourire, signifiant qu'elle s'était bien battue, et qu'elle n'avait pas à rougir de sa défaite.

-Vainqueur, Shin Hakuri. Les secours se précipitèrent, et ramassèrent la jeune fille, inconsciente. Elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout. Un flot de sang jaillissait de sa bouche. Elle fut transportée à l'infirmerie, d'urgence. Tsunade observa Gaara.

-Eh, bien, dis moi, Gaara, tes ninjas sont très forts! Elle se leva et fit son discours. En accord avec le Kazekage présent, il avait été décidé que tous les élèves ayant passé la 3e épreuve seraient ninjas de moyenne classe. Naruto était fier de ses élèves. Son équipe. Sa fierté. Ses enfants. Il passa du côté de l'infirmerie, Rin venait de finir son opération, et elle se disputait déjà avec Kozuki Hakuo, sa plus grande rivale. Inari et Len étaient calmes, chacun dans leurs lits. Naruto vint les féliciter. Il vérifia qu'ils seraient vite sur pied, et prit la direction de sa maison. En chemin, il croisa Sakura, à qui il annonça que Rin passerait la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir. Il se rappela qu'il avait décidé de faire une pause avec Hinata. La maison vide le désespérait. Il posa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Et redescendit dans la cuisine. Celle ci lui paraissait insipide. Elle portait encore l'odeur de la fille qu'il aimait tant. Il commença à se demander si cette histoire de pause était finalement une bonne idée. Hinata… Elle était si jolie. Son sourire illuminait encore les lieux. Son rire, son parfum. Naruto tenta de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais même l'oreiller portait la marque de celle qui y avait quelques temps dormit. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas ce silence et cette absence de vie. Il ressortit donc de chez lui, et chercha Neji. Il le trouva assis sur un toit, comme d'habitude. Le blond vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Alors ? Tu lui as dit ?

-Oui. Hier. Elle a dit que oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Elle est rentrée chez son père. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe.

-Bien. Mais je n'ose pas trop rentrer chez moi à mon tour. Alors je ne dors pas, ou je dors au boulot.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi. C'est trop grand. Je m'ennuie. Je te ferais un lit dans le salon.

-…

-Ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir dehors, non ?

-Bon, tu marques un point. C'est d'accord, t'as gagné. Je t'accompagne. Ils rentrèrent en riant, Naruto taquinait son ami.

Bon, j'ai pas posté depuis pas mal de temps (à peine 5 jours), alors je reposte… Je prends du retard, je suis toujours sur mon chap 16…


	11. Chapter 12: Pause révélatrice

Bizouille : On est bientôt au chapitre 13 ! Itachi arrive ! je poste aussi vite que je peux, mais je me laisse une marge, au cas où j'attraperais le syndrôme de la page blanche !

Tafolpasmadlaine : Ouais, c'est vachement mignon je trouve. Ca change des relations tendues de d'habitude, mdr. On va quand même leur laisser leur intimité ! Ils se réchauffent comme ils veulent, je m'en mêle pas. Mdr

Sasuke-kun : Heu pour les couples, il faut que je refasse mes statistiques. Sasu/Tenten ? Ah ah… Je vais pas tout vous dévoiler en avant première non plus ! mdr. Normalement, tu devrais avoir une petite idée grâce à ce chapitre. Ben, la voilà la suite !

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Moi, moi, la seule, l'irremplaçable (j'ai trop bu)

Les perso sont pas à moi.

Couples : Naruto/Neji (c'est le seul Yaoi de cette fics avec les sous entendus Kakashi/Iruka), évocation de Sakura/Lee, Sasuke/Tenten. Les couples vont d'ailleur très vite changer

Autre : Ben, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais il faudra s'y faire, mdr. Désolée pour le retard (même pas une semaine)

Chapitre 12: Pause révélatrice, pause bienfaitrice.

Neji était dans le salon. Il fallait qu'il se lève. Il avait très mal dormi. Encore à cause du parfum d'Hinata, si envoûtant, si prenant, qui hantait toujours les lieux. IL se leva comme un zombie et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien froide. Quand le senseï arriva en bas, son invité avait déjà mis la table et préparé le petit déjeuner, avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans le frigo.

-Parfaite femme d'intérieur. Ricana Naruto. Mais Neji ne répondit même pas à la provocation. Ils déjeunèrent ensembles. Ils avaient quartiers libres toute la journée. Ils se regardèrent en soupirant. Encore une journée à s'ennuyer en perspective. Naruto emmena son hôte dans le salon, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé lit, e regardant le plafond.

-Tiens, j'ai une idée, commença Naruto. Je vais te poser des questions, et tu vas y répondre franchement. Ca sera marrant.

-Je commence alors.

-… Finalement, je crois qu'on va peut être changer de jeu.

-Non, non, celui là me convient très bien. Naruto, que penses tu du couple Tenten/Sasuke ? L'interpellé ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Neji qui posait des questions sur les relations amoureuses de ses amis. Quand Est-ce qu'il avait changé comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était Sakura, qui lui avait fait prendre goût aux racontars ? Mais il répondit.

-Je n'en pense rien. Mais si tu t'inquiètes à propos de Sasuke, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne la fera pas souffrir. C'est un type bien. A moi. Pourquoi tu as décidé de faire une pause avec Sakura ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas m'engager plus loin avant d'être sur de mes sentiments. Ils continuèrent leurs jeux toute la journée. Quand le soir arriva, que le soleil se coucha, ils étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut Naruto qui se réveilla en premier. Il fut surpris de réaliser que les cheveux d'ébènes qui retombaient en mèches à ses côtés étaient ceux de Neji. Il regarda son ami. Il dormait du sommeil du juste. Le blond bailla. Quand lui vint une idée, totalement farfelue. Neji détestait qu'on lui détache les cheveux. Il passa un bras derrière la tête de l'Hyûga. Et défit doucement la cordelette qui retenait la crinière du jeune homme.. Les longs cheveux noirs étaient doux et soyeux. Il donna une pichenette sur la tête de son ami, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'éloigna prestement de Naruto, et une rougeur furtive lui monta aux joues « Bon sang, il faut que ça s'arrête, pensa-t-il, je rougis presque plus souvent qu'Hinata, et c'est pour dire! » Puis, il s'aperçut que le blond jouait distraitement avec une cordelette. Instinctivement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et sentit qu'ils étaient détachés. Le brun se jeta sur Naruto et ils se battirent en roulant, tombant du canapé, se relevant, le blond tentant désespérément de fuir le brun. Finalement, épuisés, ils finirent leur course sur le canapé-lit, épuisés et fourbus.

-Ah… je ne peux plus faire un pas… Gémit Naruto.

-Moi non plus… je crois qu'on va rester là. Il tendit la main vers son ami, qui y fourra la cordelette. Mais ne retira pas sa main. Neji sourit. Il garda la main de Naruto dans la sienne et se rallongea. Ils restèrent là, longtemps, le temps ne passait pas à la même vitesse que pour le reste du monde. Mais il était déjà tard dans la nuit. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Il était temps de dormir. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, pour ne pas avoir froids, et s'endormirent instantanément.

-Naruto ? L'interpellé sortit de son demi sommeil, et sourit.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Le brun dégagea sa main, coincée sous le dos du blond. Il se recroquevilla contre celui-ci.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait continuer à faire la grasse matinée ? A quelle heure tu dois rejoindre ton équipe ?

-4 heures cet aprèm, on a le temps. Et les deux amis se rendormirent. Quand ils se réveillèrent, aucun des deux ne savait quelle heure il était. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Collés l'un contre l 'autre, ils regardaient passer le temps. Enfin, Naruto eut le courage de regarder sa montre.. 5h45

-Oups…

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est juste que j'ai 1heure 45 de retard. Ce n'est pas grave, dit il en s'étirant d'un geste nonchalant. Je reviens vers 7 heures. Tu m'attends ici ?

-Comme la parfaite femme au foyer! Répondit son ami en riant. Naruto hésita, il voulait visiblement dire quelque chose. Mais il se retint, préférant les gestes. Il se pencha et embrassa Neji. celui-ci fut surpris, mais se laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il l'attira à lui. Mais Naruto le repoussa doucement.

-Mes élèves m'attendent. A ce soir, dit il avant de l'embrasser, le regard lourd de promesses.

-NARUTO-SENSEÏ ! Vous nous écoutez quand on vous parle ? Hein, vous nous écoutez ?

-Rin, cesses de crier! S'il te plaît. Mes dernières nuits ont été assez, hum, comment dire agitées. J'ai du sommeil en retard.

-Ca, on l'avait remarqué… répondit Len, ironique. Au fait, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on marche, mais on ne sait pas ce que l'on doit faire. Hein, senseï ?

-ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…

-SENSEÏ! Vous dormez debout!

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que tu dis Neji ? Ses élèves le regardèrent éberlués. Ils étaient probablement entrain de se demander si il ne fallait pas interner leur professeur. Mais celui-ci semblait peu à peu retrouver ses esprits.

-Ah oui, retrouvez un chien errant. Je vous regarde faire, je veux voir comment vous vous débrouillez.

-C'est ça, marmonna Rin. C'est surtout pour pouvoir dormir tranquille.

-Parfaitement, alors maintenant, trouvez le ce chien errant. ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz Les élèves grognèrent. Mais exécutèrent parfaitement leur mission.

Quand Naruto rentra chez lui, Neji l'attendait. La table était mise, et le repas était prêt. Le blond avait rarement eut ça. Même avec Hinata. Mais Neji était justement le contraire d'Hinata. L'Uzumaki eut une rapide pensée coupable pour la femme qu'il avait tant aimée. Mais la chassa bien vite quand Neji l'enserra de ses bras, l'embrassant avec fougue. Les deux amants passèrent une nuit agitée, ce qui laissait penser que le lendemain, Naruto aurait encore des problèmes de sommeil.

Hinata pleurait doucement. Il était presque 8 heures du soir. Elle devait de nouveau participer aux repas de famille, avec les anciens, qui la méprisaient, son père, qui ne croyait absolument pas en elle, et Hanabi qui était désolée d'un tel spectacle. A 15 ans, elle était presque aussi grande que sa sœur. Et pour l'instant, elle avait la tête posée sur les genoux de celle ci. Pourquoi Hinata pleurait elle ? A cause de sa pause avec Naruto ? A cause du fait que tout le monde la méprisait ? A cause de sa fatigue ? Hanabi décida de reprendre sa grande sœur en main. Elle la conduit dans la salle de bain et la coiffa. Elle se laissa faire. Puis, la cadette Hyûga fouilla l'armoire ç la recherche d'un habit sobre mais élégant. Elle finit par opter pour un kimono d'un blanc immaculé, avec une large ceinture noire, et un t-shirt noir en V pour aller sous le kimono. Habillée ainsi, Hinata était très belle. Elle se rendit à la salle à manger avec un peu plus de confiance en elle. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant les anciens et son père. celui-ci lui désigna une place en face de lui. L'aînée se rappela que Hanabi l'avait prévenu que Hiashi souhaitait parler de son avenir. Elle devrait forcément lui parler de Naruto. C'était sa plus grande crainte. A 20 ans, elle était majeure, et pouvait s'opposer à son clan, mais elle préférait qu'il n'y ait pas de cris.

-Hinata, je suppose qu'Hanabi t'a prévenue que nous souhaitons te parler de ton avenir.

-Oui, père.

-Il est peut être temps de te trouver un parti. Un bon parti je sous entend. Le plus dur arrivait. Sous la table, Hanabi caressa la jambe de sa sœur du bout du pied, pour lui donner du courage.

-Père. Vous savez comme je vous respecte et comme je vous admire. Je connais votre sagesse. Mais j'aimerais choisir moi-même mon mari. En ce moment… Je suis avec quelqu'un. Avoua-t-elle.

-Ah…

-C'est lui qui m'a hébergée quand j'ai eu des « différents » avec le conseil. Il est doux, puissant, d'une gentillesse extrême, et… Je pense l'aimer. Hiashi tentait de découvrir qui était donc cette personne. On pouvait déjà éliminer Kiba, à qui la définition de « doux » n'était adaptée. Shino… Peut être. Mais il n'aurait pas pu héberger quelqu'un sans que tout le village le sache. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas.

-Et, peut savoir qui est cette personne, Hinata ? Demanda doucement Hiashi.

-C'est… Naruto Uzumaki, père. celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Les anciens poussèrent des cris d'horreur.

-Ce monstre ? L'aînée des Hyûgas a choisi un monstre ? Mais c'est un affront! Hinata attendit patiemment que les anciens aient usé leur salive avant de poursuivre.

-Il est le fils du 4e Hokage, est un combattant brillant, doué dans toute sorte de discipline. Je vous ai déjà vanté ses autres qualités. Il est constamment à l'écoute des autres, il est attentif à son entourage. En ce moment, nous faisons une pause quelques mois, le temps de s'assurer de nos sentiments respectifs. Nous ne voulons ni nous tromper, ni nous précipiter, nous avons encore le temps. Elle s'arrêta.

-Bien, je comprends Hinata. C'est bien, prends ton temps. Uzumaki n'est pas le parti que j'aurais choisi, mais si tel est l'homme que tu aimes… Des cris et des protestations s'élevèrent. Hiashi les fit taire.

-J'aurais une discussion avec les anciens plus tard. Maintenant, il est temps de tous monter nous coucher. Hinata fut soulagée de regagner sa chambre. Sa sœur l'embrassa, lui assura qu'elle avait été formidable. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas rassurée. Son mal de ventre était croissant. Et si Naruto n'était pas l'homme de ses rêves ?

Tenten se leva avec la nausée. Que lui arrivait elle. A ses côtés, Sasuke dormait toujours. Elle avait envie de dormir. Elle se précipita aux toilette. « ça doit être les huîtres d'hier… Elles ne devaient pas être fraîches. »pensa-t-elle. Elle voulut se recoucher, mais elle en était incapable, la nausée la reprenait. Elle traversa la maison des Uchiwa, cette maison où elle habitait depuis moins d'un mois. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'elle avait dit à ses parents ce fameux jour.

-Papa, maman. Je voudrais m'installer chez mon petit ami.

-Comment ? Ma chérie ? Il est convenable au moins ? Comment l'as-tu connu ? Il est ninja ? Comment s'appelle t il ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke. Le silence s'était fait. Un ange passait. Sa mère était fière que sa fille sorte avec le meilleur ninja du village, mais son père craignait sûrement pour l'équilibre mental de sa fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisqu'elle avait 21 ans, ils l'avaient laissée faire. Et maintenant, elle vivait dans la luxueuse villa Uchiwa. Ses pensées volèrent vers sa plus grande rivale, Sakura. Que dirait celle-ci ? Elle sourit. Sakura et Neji s'étaient séparés à titre temporaire. Tout comme Naruto et Hinata. Temari et Kiba se déchiraient et se raccommodaient sur l'oreiller. Finalement, avec Ino et Shikamaru, ils étaient le seul couple qui avait vraiment tenu. Toujours ces nausées. Elle commençait à trouver ça lourd. Qu'Est-ce qui se passait ? Elle alla tout de même se recoucher. Sasuke tenta de la calmer, et appela un docteur. celui-ci ne détecta rien d'anormal. Il partit donc. Et Tenten en déduisit qu'elle ne mangerait plus jamais d 'huîtres de sa vie. Sasuke était inquiet. Il partait le lendemain en mission pour toute la journée, et laisser Tenten seule à la maison ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais la jeune femme était une ninja. Elle saurait quoi faire. Pourtant, il n'était absolument pas rassuré. Elle s'était rendormie, et semblait aller mieux. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait. Le dernier des Uchiwa avait horreur de la pluie. Pourtant, à travers les carreaux, il la trouvait belle. Laissant ses pensées s'éloigner, ils se revit, il revit Naruto partir à son secours. Il revit le sourire sardonique d'Orochimaru, il revit Itachi, il les revit tous. Naruto. Le blond revenait toujours dans son esprit. Il était son meilleur ami, même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. Il regarda Tenten. Elle grimaçait. Il sourit, et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle n'était que dans un demi-sommeil, et ce simple contact la réveilla.

-Tenten, Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

-Lequel ?

-Demain, je pars en mission. Je voudrais que tu ailles voir Sakura. Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres. C'est la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance, en tout cas. Elle saura sûrement ce que tu as.

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle a failli me mordre! Je ne veux pas aller la voir. Je suis une ninja tout de même! J'ai même un an de plus que toi! De toute façon, elle n'accepterait pas.

-Tenten, c'est une faveur que je te demande. Elle ne te le refusera pas. Je lui demanderais avant de partir, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais promets moi que tu iras.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Promets !

-Bon, d'accord, j'irais, mais au moindre signe d'agressivité, je lui tranche la gorge! Sasuke soupira. Tenten était très en froid avec Sakura, elle ne se parlait plus depuis longtemps, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Se pourrait il que… non, c'était impossible. Il chassa ses pensées et tenta de se rendormir.

-Tûût, tûût, tûût. Sakura tendit sa main vers le réveil et donna un coup de poing rageur dedans. 8h du matin. Elle aurait bien dormi encore!ais il lui fallait réveiller Rin. Elle se leva donc à grand peine, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Devant la glace, elle tâta ses yeux cernés. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Les nuits précédentes non plus. Elle le savait, elle n'aurait jamais dû tenter de ranger son grenier. La kunoïchi descendit à la cuisine. Elle mit la table et s'assit. Par réflexe, elle avait mis 3 bols. Son petit monde lui paraissait si monotone. Elle irait chez Tsunade peut être celle-ci lui confierait elle une mission de petite ampleur. La journée serait longue. En rentrant, elle ferait le repas, puis elle coucherait Rin. Toutes ses journées lui paraissaient si monotones. En y réfléchissant, tout avait commencé, quelques mois auparavant, à la mort de Rock Lee. Elle essuya rapidement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, et alla réveiller Rin. celle-ci regarda quelques instants la photo de son équipe, posée sur sa table de chevet, puis migra vers la salle de bain. Sakura redescendit, prit un livre, et s'installa dans le salon. Alors que Rin prenait son petit déjeuner, quelqu'un sonna la kunoïchi alla ouvrir. Et tomba sur son idole de jeunesse.

-Sasuke ? Ca me fait plaisir de te voir!

-Sakura-chan! Mais tu as pleuré! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses fondit en larmes.

-J'en peux plus Sasuke! J'ai retrouvé un album photo de quand j'étais… De quand je…

-De quand tu sortais avec Lee. Compléta le brun en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Rin n'avait rien perdu de ce que les deux professeurs avaient pu dire. Elle ne comprenait pas les relations qui unissaient les nouveaux senseïs entre eux. Est-ce que c'était ça, de l'amitié ? Mais alors, qu'Est-ce que c'était que l'amour. Et qu'Est-ce qui l'unissait, elle, à Nire ? Sasuke sécha les larmes de Sakura et lui exposa le but de sa visite.

-Je voudrais que… Que tu examines Tenten. Elle n'est pas bien du tout. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle a. et je ne te caches pas que je suis très inquiet. Est-ce que tu veux bien ? Je prendrais ton équipe. Oui ? Merci Sakura. Il lui sourit et disparut dans le petit matin. Sakura rentra pour dire au revoir à Rin qui partait pour son entraînement . Puis elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour attendre la venue de Tenten. celle-ci arriva bientôt, d'humeur plutôt agressive.

-Tenten ! Entres.

-Merci, répondit sèchement celle-ci. Elle expliqua ses symptômes et après mûre réflexion, Sakura finit par déclarer.

-Hum… Sautes d'humeur, nausées… ça correspondrait à un début de grossesse.

-Je suis enceinte ? S'écria Tenten avec horreur. Mais comment je vais annoncer ça à Sasuke ? C'est pas possible! Non, écoutes, c'est pas possible… je ne peux pas être enceinte… La jeune femme était paniquée.

-Calmes toi. Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais enceinte. J'ai dit que les symptômes correspondaient. Mais… Ce n'est pas ça. J'en suis presque certaine. Il faudrait que Hinata te byakûganises pour en être sure, mais rassures toi, c'est autre chose. Comment ça va avec Sasuke ?

-en quoi ça te regarde ? Et, quel est le rapport.

-Écoutes, Tenten, répondit la jeune femme, agacée. Tu vas mettre nos différents de côté 5 minutes d'accord ? Ce n'est pas des huîtres qui te feront ça. C'est autre chose. C'est psychologique. Et je dois trouver où est le problème.

-D'accord, ça marche pas si bien que ça. On a beau habiter ensembles, il ne fait pas attention à moi. Et alors ? Qu'Est-ce que ça a à voir ? Sakura sourit intérieurement. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle s'occupa donc de sa rivale, et se rendit à la zone d'entraînement 41, où s'entraînaient Sasuke et son équipe.

-Sasuke, Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une seconde ? Je vous l'emprunte, dit elle en s'adressant aux enfants qui la regardait, tirer leur senseï dans les buissons. Ils s'éloignèrent et la jeune femme lui expliqua le problème. Sasuke était consterné. La kunoïchi ne lui avait pas raconté pour la grossesse que Tenten craignait tant.

-Tu es en train de me dire implicitement que je dois rompre avec Tenten, pour sa propre santé mentale ?

-Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et disparut dans le bois qui jouxtait le terrain d'entraînement.

Naruto s'éveilla aux côtés de Neji. celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il lui sourit, et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Pendant le repas, ils se regardèrent, brûlant visiblement de se dire quelque chose.

-Écoutes, Naruto…

-Je t'aime beaucoup Neji

-Mais je crois que malgré tout l'amour que je te porte

-Je crois qu'on ne peut plus continuer.

-On devrait vivre cachés,

-Et je ne pourrais pas le supporter

-Alors on se quitte…

-…Bons amis, et on restera toujours de super potes. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu peux toujours rester là autant de temps que tu voudras.

-Merci. Le blond prit son ami, et le sera contre lui à l'étouffer. Neji prit son manteau et sortit. Il avait besoin de marcher. Il se dirigea vers la maison des Uchiwa, pour voir Tenten. Mais Sasuke lui apprit qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents. Vaguement inquiet, ils se rendit là-bas, et sonna. C'est une Tenten en larmes qui lui ouvrit. En apercevant L'Hyûga, elle lui tomba dans les bras et éclata en sanglots. Tsuni, la mère de Tenten passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, mais Neji lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Il passa un bras sous la nuque et l'autre sous les genoux de son amie, et la souleva pour la porter dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, Tenten blottie tout contre lui. Il lui caressait maladroitement les cheveux, et la berçait doucement. Tout ce qu'il avait compris au charabia de la jeune femme, c'était le mot « enceinte », ce qui lui faisait craindre le pire. Il observa la décoration de la chambre. Elle avait changé. Mais cette fois ci, les photos accrochées sur les murs avaient été transpercées par des armes blanches, qui s'enfonçaient jusqu'à la garde dans le mur. Tenten elle-même était couverte de blessures. Elle avait dû se les infliger sur le coup de la colère. Il éteignit la lumière, et allongea la jeune kunoïchi. Alors qu'il allait quitter la maison, elle réussi à articuler quelques mots

-Ne pars pas… restes… J'ai besoin… Il revint donc s'allonger à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui. L'un contre l'autre, dans les larmes de Tenten, ils finirent par s'endormir.

-Rin! Qu'Est-ce que tu fiches! Attaques, bon sang! Qu'Est-ce que tu as, tu es malade ?

-Non, Naruto-senseï, je vous assure que je fais mon possible mais… elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et s'effondra sur le sol, crachant du sang.

-Inari! Je lui parlais! Tu y es peut être allé un peu fort… Rin continua à tousser, un filet de sang s'échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Naruto s'approcha d'elle. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. La jeune fille lui rappelait Hinata lors de son combat contre Neji. C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblaient. Sasuke et son équipe passaient par là. Ils s'approchèrent en voyant Naruto agenouillé et baignant dans le sang de son élève. Nire se précipita.

-Rin! Qu'Est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Nire, Est-ce que je peux te charger de la ramener à Sakura ? J'ai à parler à Naruto, demanda calmement Sasuke. Quand les deux élèves furent partis, le brun lui raconta son histoire avec Tenten. Il était inquiet. Mais Naruto tenta de le rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas… Kiba l'adore, de toute façon, elle a énormément d'amis. Elle saura se débrouiller. C'était inévitable. Il y avait trop de tension. Tu peux toujours revenir vers Sakura, si tu veux. 'Uchiwa eut un faible sourire.

-Tu crois qu'elle voudra encore de moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur de rompre… Pendant ce temps, Nire soutenait Rin, qui continuait de cracher du sang, au grand étonnement des passants, tenus à l'écart par le bandeau ninja que portaient les deux jeunes gens. Aussi, personne ne les aida quand Rin menaça de s'évanouir. Nire s'arrêta, et regarda son amie.

-Rin, accroche toi! Je vais te sortir de là! J'ignore ce que tu as, et comment tu t'es fait ça, mais je sais que si tu meures, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, et je tuerais tous ceux que je verrais. Tiens bon, on est presque arrivés! Quand ils entrèrent, Rin mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Des voix provenaient de la cuisine.

-Comment ? Elle n'est pas enceinte ? Comment peux tu en être si sure ? Et puis, regarde dans quel état Sasuke l'a mise! Et elle, elle est persuadée d'être enceinte.

-Je l'ai fait byakuganiser par Hinata, arrête de t'en faire Neji, Tenten a besoin de soutien. Je pense qu'avoir une liaison longue et sérieuse, ou courte et euphorique lui permettrait d'être plus heureuse. Tous à leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas vu venir les enfants, ni la trace de sang qu'ils traînaient derrière eux. Sakura et Neji étaient chacun d'un côté de la table, debout, se faisant face. Quand enfin elle aperçut Rin, Sakura poussa un cri.

-Rin! Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ? Rin !

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de boucler ! Merci qui ?Comme cadeau de Noël, je veux bien un max de reviews ! (Et la suite arrivera plus vite !)


	12. Chapter 13: La mission

Réponse aux reviews: 

Carolyne: Un vote de plus pour SasuSaku! Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que c'est un couple qu'on ne voit pas souvent. Mais avant de discuter des couples, il faudrait déjà une intrigue plausible!

Fanny: Oui, moi aussi je l'aime bien ce couple. Ben, je vais pas vous dévoiler la suite, quand même! Rin, on s'en occupera vraiment dans ke prochain chapitre... Ah, Tenten et Sasuke... C'est fini...Dommage, j'aimais bien (auteur pris de remords trucs tordus en perspèctive!))mdr.

Bizouille: Nire et Rin... Je ne sais pas encore (suspens raté, tout le monde a compris.,mdr) Ce qu'elle a, on le saura dans le chapitre suivant... (aïe, me tuez pas...). Eh non, Tenten ne sera pas enceinte de Sasuke... Dommage. Oui, si tu me poste 47 reviews, je veux bien mettre la suite dans la demi-seconde. Mais 47, ça ferait ptêtre un peu beaucoup... Y aurais plus rien à dire!mdr ITACHI ARRIVE!

Tafolpasmadlaine: Oui, c'est un couple bizarre, j'avais envie de changer. Le père noël est quand même vachement en retard. Comme lui même ne sait pas encore pour Tenten et Neji, je peux déjà garantir le Sasusaku ! du moins pendant un temps!

Série: Naruto

Auteur: MOI! (jme sens plus)

Disclamer: les perso mappartiennent pas, bla bla bla...

Autre: Désolé pour le retard. Dans ce chap, Itachi passe vraiment pour un monstre, il apparaîtra encore une fois comme ça, mais après, il devient comment dire... Plus humain. Beaucoup plus humain.

Chapitre 13: La mission.

Sakura secoua la tête. Hinata lui avait assuré que Rin était hors de danger. La kunoïchi se tenait dans le salon, rassurée par Neji. Celui-ci commençait à en avoir assez. Il réconfortait Tenten, il réconfortait Sakura… Il se leva. Sakura le regarda, et secoua de nouveau la tête. La peur de perdre sa pupille lui avait fait oublier leur dispute, et Neji lui pardonnait volontiers. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Il voulait reprendre, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se rassit et tenta de calmer la jeune femme. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle avait une pupille. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore séparés temporairement, à ce moment là. Sakura avait posé sa tasse de thé, prit une grande inspiration, et déclaré.

- Je vais… Je vais avoir une pupille. Le visage de ses parents étaient passés par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. A ce souvenir, Neji sourit. Il passa un bras derrière la taille de Sakura, et lui demanda.

-Dis moi Sakura, Est-ce que tu as retrouvé quelqu'un ?

-… Non… Pas encore. Je ne sais pas si je trouverais un jour. Et toi ?

-Idem. La conversation s'arrêta là. Ou plutôt, fut interrompue par un Sasuke qui passa la porte en courant. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de Sakura dont la tête était appuyée contre l'épaule de Neji, et de celui-ci qui ne savait que dire pour la rassurer. L'Uchiwa grinça des dents, et se mordit la lèvre au sang.

-Tsunade nous attend, l'ex-équipe n°7 et toi, Neji, ainsi que Tenten. Elle est déjà prévenue. Dépêches toi. Il sortit, et courut chez l'Hokage. L'Hyûga et Sakura arrivèrent peu de temps après. Dans la « salle d'attente », l'ambiance était terriblement lourde. Tenten et Sasuke évitait obstinément de se regarder, et Neji tentait d'engager la conversation avec Sakura. Quand on les fit entrer, Tsunade avait l'air le plus sérieux possible. Mais elle était incapable de le conserver plus de deux minutes. Les élèves soupirèrent, et s'installèrent dans les sièges qu'elle leur désignait.

-_Hum…Hum…_ Je voudrais vous confier une mission de classe A. Mais je 'aurais besoin que de trois personnes. Quand à la quatrième, elle devra passer ses journées à occuper les élèves des autres. Tenten regarda ses compagnons. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer les nounous, mais en même temps, se retrouver pendant une mission de longueur indéterminée avec Sasuke sur le dos, ce serait trop pour ses nerfs. Elle décida de se porter volontaire pour la deuxième solution.

-Moi, je veux bien m'occuper des élèves, Tsunade-sama. Et pus, j'ai toujours rêvé de flanquer une bonne correction aux gamins de Sakura.

-Mais je t'en prie, je ne fais que ça toute la journée, répondit la kunoïchi. Ils sont horribles, je te préviens…

-_Hum…Hum…_Donc, Haruno Sakura, Hyûga Neji et Uchiwa Sasuke, vous acceptez votre mission de classe A ?

-Mais, intervint Neji, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on aura à faire! Comment voulez vous qu'on accepte ? Tsunade prit un ait exaspéré.

-Bon. Je répète ma question. Acceptez vous la mission de type A que je vous propose ? Neji s'apprêta à répliquer. Mais Sakura l 'arrêta d'un geste.

-Oui, nus acceptons, trancha-t-elle. En quoi consiste cette mission?

-Ben voilà. Vous allez devoir vous rendre au village caché de Kiri no Kuni, vous faire passer pour des marchands, et y enlever un ennemi public n°1. A vrai dire, cette mission peut être considérée comme S.

-Et peut t on savoir qui est ennemi ? Demanda nonchalamment Sasuke.

-Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je vous ai fait accepter avant… marmonna l'Hokage. Elle continua. :

-Il s'agit d'Uchiwa Itachi. Elle observa les réactions des jeunes gens. Sakura ouvrit la bouche et la referma, Tenten regardait le sol en marmonnant « oh non… C'est pas bon ça… » et Neji fixait obstinément le plafond, trouvant les appliques soudainement très intéressantes. Quand à Sasuke, il se leva et déclara.

-Je ne refuse pas de participer à cette mission, mais je refuse d'être accompagné. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de ninjas brillants pour si peu. Cela eut le don d'énerver Sakura. Elle s'adressa à l'Uchiwa.

-Ne sois pas stupide! Tu auras besoin de nous. Le jeune homme la regarda, une lueur irréelle dans le regard.

-C'est vrai Sasuke. Vous partirez demain. Sakura, tu confieras ta pupille à Hinata. La mission durera 3 semaine, avec les 10 jours de voyage allez retour, cela vous fait 11 jours sur place, pour récupérer Itachi. Vous avez carte blanche. Pendant le voyage, vous vous ferez passer pour deux frères en vacances avec la fiancée de l'un. Arrangez vous comme vous voulez. Vous partez demain, à 16 heures. Soyez ponctuels. Et c'est tout. Sasuke, ne prend cette mission version « histoire personnelle ». Je ne veux pas d'affrontement avec Itachi pendant le retour. L jeune homme acquiesça avec une moue dédaigneuse. Pour qui Tsunade le prenait t elle ? Il n'allait pas risquer la vie de Sakura sur des vétilles, tout de même! Ils sortirent du bureau.

-Je te raccompagne, Sakura ? Cette fois ce fut Neji qui serra les poings. Son front se plissa, et ses yeux blancs lancèrent des éclairs.

-Heu…Je… Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ils rentrèrent donc ensembles. Le long du chemin, Sasuke observa son amie. Elle avait bien changé. Ses beaux cheveux roses avaient poussés, ils étaient de plus en plus longs. Ses yeux verts s'était encore agrandis. Ses yeux… Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude, c'était la première chose qui marquait en elle. Ses formes étaient devenues plus attirantes. Elle marchait, en regardant le sol. Elle était devenue une femme. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en apercevait. Il rougit légèrement, et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Je te promets que… Je ne vous mettrais pas en danger à cause de mon frère. La kunoïchi sourit.

-Pas besoin de me le promettre. Je sais que tu es responsable, et j'ai confiance en toi. Une impression de chaleur envahit le brun. Il l'avait aussi ressentie, la veille, quand il avait été tiré dans les buissons. Quand Sakura l'avait traîné dans les buissons. En y réfléchissant, c'était à chaque fois que Sakura passait dans le coin. Il se sentit soudainement coupable en pensant à Tenten. La pauvre… Il étouffa un juron. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était que ce sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur intense. Le trajet se finit trop vite au goût de Sasuke. Sakura ralentit et poussa la poignée de porte. Hinata veillait Rin. Sasuke embrassa la kunoïchi sur la joue, et lui murmura un « à demain » avant de disparaître. Elle entra, une rougeur semblable à celles d'Hinata lui montant au visage.

-Rin, comment ça va ?

-Mieux, murmura la petite d'une voix faible. La kunoïchi remarqua que Naruto dormait dans le canapé, et qu'Hinata était assise à côté de lui.

-Merci Hinata, de t'être occupée d'elle. Tiens, Naruto est là aussi… Hinata, je vais partir demain pour une mission de trois semaines. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Rin pendant ce temps. La petite sautillait comme une puce.

-Quel genre de mission ?

-Ramener un ennemi public à Konoha, mission classée A voir S. Rin ouvrait de grands yeux, elle buvait les paroles de sa tutrice. Sakura sourit, et descendit faire le repas. La journée avait été longue, et les suivantes menaçaient d'être riches en aventures, et en tensions, car elle avait tout de suite remarqué que Neji et Sasuke étaient en rivalité permanente, bien qu'elle ne sache pas à quel sujet. Elle apporta les plateaux repas. Enfin de l'action dans sa petite vie bien rangée. Elle était épuisée, et quand elle rejoignit enfin son lit, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Elle sauta hors de son lit. Réveilla Rin et Hinata. Il était midi. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Le kunoïchi prépara son sac, passa dans la salle de bain, où elle attacha son bandeau frontal. Puis elle descendit et fit le repas. celui-ci fut silencieux. Sakura prit ses affaires, enfila une tenue moins salissante que celle qu'elle portait, et alla embrasser Rin et Hinata. La première pleurait.

-Je veux pas que tu partes… et si tu revenais pas ? Qu'Est-ce que je deviendrais ? Je veux pas retourner chez Eux… Sakura sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais, ne serait ce que pour te donner une fessée si tu n'as pas été sage, dit elle d'un ton faussement menaçant. Elle tourna la poignée de porte, et sortit, sous le soleil. Elle croisa Tenten, et lui souhaita bonne chance, malgré leur rivalité. Adamari allait sûrement lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle atteignit le point de rendez vous.

-Salut Neji… Comment ça va ? Neji sursauta et se retourna, son œil expert dévisageant le jeune femme qu se tenait devant lui. Elle portait un panta-court noir, fendu le long du mollet, et par-dessus une robe noire et rouge. Ses longs cheveux roses étaient attachés avec le bandeau. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Quand enfin il réussit à la raccrocher, il répondit en bafouillant.

-Heu… Très… très bien…Ca te va très bien cet ensemble, dit il en rougissant.

-Ah, tu trouves ? Merci… C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke arriva, et fit exactement le même compliment. En eux, les garçons pensaient exactement la même chose. « Comment vais-je faire pour me débarrasser de ce gêneur ? » Ils partirent.

-Je n'en peux plus, s'exclama Sakura, alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Ils avaient couru d'arbres en arbres toute la journée, et elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. Ils montèrent la tente, qui avait l'air assez bancale.

-Les garçons, vous allez chercher du bois ? Je vais préparer le repas. Neji et Sasuke s'éloignèrent, laissant Sakura à ses préparatifs.

-Je vois clair dans ton jeu.

-Ah oui ? Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ta mission, c'est ton frère qu'on va chercher, pas le mien. Sasuke serra les poings, mais répondit avec calme.

-Je ne te la laisserais pas. Tu n'es pas fait pour elle. Laisses tomber. Ca fait des années que Tenten te court après. Et toi, tu la laisse derrière. Laisses Sakura tranquille.

-j'ai fait une pause TEMPORAIRE avec elle. Tu n'as rien à faire avec elle. Tu l'as trop fait souffrir.

-Je me suis juré de tuer quiconque la ferait souffrir. Et c'est peut être en te faisant Naruto pendant votre « pause » que tu vas la rendre heureuse, ajouta l'Uchiwa ironique. Ils continuèrent leur dispute toute la soirée. Mais cessaient dès que Sakura approchait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Le rayon de lune l'attirait. Sortir n'était pas prudent, mais elle étouffait. Elle sortit, marchant au passage sur le bout d'un sac de couchage. (ça veut dire écrasant les pieds de quelqu'un.).Elle s'assit près des restes du feu, où quelques braises incandescentes rougeoyaient encore. Sasuke la rejoignit ainsi. Ils restèrent longtemps perdus dans leurs pensées. Sasuke s'approcha soudainement d'elle et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui. Mais il ne posa pas de question. Il s'avança et se pencha. La jeune fille vit arriver les lèvres de son ancienne idoles, mais celles-ci s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda, sans trop comprendre. Il lui sourit.

-Je veux vérifier quelque chose. Il se pencha de nouveau, et saisit la tête de Sakura, en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Elle sursauta mais il la tenait. Il entremêla leurs souffles, et sentit qu'elle le repoussait doucement.

-Nous sommes en mission, Sasuke. J'ai mûri. Je ne me laisserais pas déconcentrer en mission. Bonne nuit. Elle rentra sous la tente. Mais elle sentait encore sur ses lèvres le goût doux-amer de celles de son ami. Dehors, Sasuke tâta doucement sa bouche.

-C'est ben ce que je pensais. Il n'est plus question de relation avec Tenten… Il secoua la tête, et rentra à son tour dans la tente. Sakura ne dormit pas le reste de la nuit. Elle ne savait que faire. Neji ou Sasuke. Son petit ami, ou son idole de jeunesse ? Elle ferma les yeux. Si Tenten avait été là, elle l'aurait embrochée. Le soleil se leva doucement inondant la forêt d'une lumière pourpre. Quand la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses sortit, les garçons étaient déjà dehors. Encore une fois, la tension était palpable. Elle soupira, et tâta ses cernes violettes, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Bonjour. Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas. Elle fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de leur mauvaise humeur, et déclara :

-Il y a un étang tout près d'ici. Je vais me laver. Vous rangez les tentes pendant mon absence ? Neji acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et lança un regard meurtrier à Sasuke qui n'échappa pas à Sakura. Elle fut prise d'un doute. Neji avait il vu Sasuke l'embrasser ? Elle partit rapidement vers l'étang, laissant les garçons seuls. Très mauvais plan. Neji regarda Sasuke et lança, ironique.

-Si Tenten avait vraiment été enceinte, je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié que tu cours derrière une autre fille… Surtout derrière Sakura.

-Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, Neji. Reste en dehors de tout ça. Je ne pense pas que tu veuille que cette histoire dégénère…

-Tu n'es pas de taille à me battre, répliqua l'Hyûga.

-Si Naruto a pu te battre, je pense que je n'aurais pas de mal.

-Naruto avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose que tu n'as pas. Ôtes toi de mon passage.

-Non. Neji activa le byakugans, et Sasuke son sharigan. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder. Mais Neji alluma la mèche.

-Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter. Même Sakura le sait. C'est pour ça que tu n'es qu'un pauvre raté. Sasuke sortit des kunaïs, et se jeta sur son adversaire. celui-ci évita facilement les projectiles, et voulu faire les 64 poings de hakke, mais il ne réussit à en placer que 8. Avec le Chakra qui lui restait, il prépara une attaque.

-CHIDORI LES MILLE OISEAUX! Mais ce que Sasuke n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Sakura reconnaissait pertinemment ce bruit. Et qu'elle savait qu'à l'origine, c'était une technique d'assassinat. Les deux combattants, pleins de terre, de boue et de griffures virent arriver une furie qui se planta devant eux, leur assénant à chacun une gifle bien méritée. On entendit les cervicales de l'Uchiwa craquer.

-Bande de… VOUS ETES IGNOBLE! VOUS ME FAÎTES HONTE! NOUS AVONS UNE MISSION, TSUNADE COMPTE SUR NOUS, ET VOUS, VOUS TROUVEZ LE MOYEN DE VOUS BATTRE COMME DES PETITS COQS ! VOUS ÊTES PITOYABLE! Sakura était furieuse. Neji tenta de s'approcher, et voulu lui mettre une main sur l'épaule mais la jeune femme s'écarta avec horreur.

-Toi, ne me touches pas! Tu n'es pas mieux que lui! J'ai honte! Comment pouvez vous porter le titre de ninja ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous battiez, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais à partir de maintenant, je prend la tête des opérations! Et Tsunade sera avertie de ce comportement inqualifiable. D'un geste furieux, elle leur désigna la tente, et ils commencèrent à la démonter en silence. La kunoïchi les regarda faire, toujours énervée. Sasuke vint la voir et tenta un début de justification.

-Je…

-Dégages Sasuke. Je ne veux pas te voir. Tu finis de démonter la tente. De simples excuses ne suffisent pas, quand on a :

1)voulu assassiner un équipier.

2)mis la vie de ses équipiers en danger

3)mis en péril la réussite de la mission.

Sasuke repartit donc, dépité. Quand ils eurent fini de démonter la tente, et de tout ranger, ils repartirent. De toute la journée, aucun ne desserra les dents. La nuit venue, Sakura était toujours furieuse. Elle avait encore 3 jours à passer toute seule avec ces deux énergumènes, et elle sentait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Quand ses deux équipiers allèrent se coucher, elle resta dehors. Elle ralluma le feu, et commença à se réchauffer, quand elle vit la tente bouger. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qui allait encore la déranger. Elle pria pour que ce soit simplement un des garçon qui bougeait mais la porte s'effaça pour laisser passer Neji. Elle soupira. Si il venait pour lui faire des reproches, elle l'enverrait balader. En y réfléchissant, c'était mieux que l'Uchiwa dorme, elle n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver toute seule avec lui. L'Hyûga s'installa.

-La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir, Sakura.

-Ah oui ? Alors retournes te coucher. Lança-t-elle sèchement. Il secoua la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Moi, je ne veux pas. Avec vous dans le coin, on ne sait jamais ce qu peut arriver. Neji accusa le coup, et ignora la provocation.

-Sakura, je suis désolé. J'ai fait une connerie, je me sui emporté… J'ai joué au con.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. La voix était toujours tranchante, mais légèrement plus douce. Sakura se leva et s'étira. Ses yeux étaient cernés et elle était fatiguée.

-Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle. Mais Neji la retint par sa tunique. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais l'Hyûga la tenait fermement. Elle soupira et se rassit.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Neji ? Je n'a absolument pas envie de parler, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Mais Neji ne la lâcha toujours pas. Elle avait envie de le gifler, et de partir, de s'en aller loin de ces machos qui avaient failli faire échouer Sa mission. Elle regarda le ninja avec colère.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux ? Bon sang Neji, soit tu me dis, soit tu me lâches les basques. Sakura ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais parlé aussi familièrement qu'à Naruto.

-Tout d'abord, tu te calmes. J'a quelque chose d'important à te dire. Sakura, je voudrais que… Que l'on recommence. Que tous les deux on reforme… Un couple. Bafouilla-t-il. Je t'aime et je veux qu'on recommence ensembles… Je… je sui pas doué pour les déclarations, mais je pense que tu as compris le principe. Sakura répliqua.

-En mission, nous sommes ninjas de Konoha. Nous n'avons pas à traiter de ses choses. On en reparlera quand on rentrera. Et de toute façon, je ne sas pas si je pourrais être avec quelqu'un comme toi, qui fait passer son intérêt personnel avant celui de Konoha. Neji encaissa le coup. De toute façon, ajouta elle, on ne sait même pas si on rentrera un jour. Le brun s'approcha d'elle.

-Justement, Sakura, c'est pour cela qu'il faut en profiter. Il saisit la taille de la jeune femme, et l'attira contre lui, comme il avait vu faire Naruto, des années auparavant. Mais la kunoïchi le repoussa fermement. « attendez, se dit il intérieurement, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. » En effet, dans le cas de Naruto, Sakura s'était laissée faire, et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Il recula, étonné, et vit que le visage de la kunoïchi était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments.

-Tu as peur que Sasuke te voit ? Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il dort comme un bébé. On est seuls, tous les deux. C'est alors qu'elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait à un ami, elle lui cracha au visage, avant de partir en courant.

* * *

Elle courait, elle courait, elle courait, les fourrés déchirant ses habits, égratignant son visage. Elle pleurait. Comment avait elle pu sortir avec un mec aussi ignoble ? Comment pouvait elle… être amoureuse de lui ? ET Sasuke dans tout ça ? Elle s'arrêta sur une souche d'arbre, et s'assit. Elle tenta de s'absorber dans la contemplation des étoiles, si nombreuses ce soir là… Elle revit passer sa vie. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Elle les essuya. Tsunade serait fière d'elle. Tsunade lui avait confié cette mission, c'est qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Elle allait prouver qu'elle était digne de la confiance d'un Hokage. Elle reporta son attention sur les étoiles et tenta de réfléchir à un plan d'action pour la mission. Elle était loin de se douter que celle-ci ne se passerait pas du tout comme prévu. Quand elle fut calmée, elle rentra au camp, plia la tente, et fit les sacs. Ses équipiers rentrèrent, prétendant tous deux s'être entraînés. Ils repartirent. Si les calculs de Tsunade étaient bons, ils arriveraient le lendemain au soir. Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement en pensant à ce qu'elle pensait être la dernière nuit qu'elle passerait entre Neji et Sasuke. Mais rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Ils avaient rencontré trois troupes de ninjas, et Sakura craignait que leur arrivée soit prévue. Le soir, elle instaura donc un tour de garde. Et prit le second.

-Réveille toi. Réveille toi.

-Humf…. Laisse moi dormir!

-Sakura, c'est ton tour de garde, s'énerva Neji. La kunoïchi sursauta, et se leva d'un bond avant de sortir de la tente. Elle concentra son Chakra, et voulu repérer si il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs. Mais elle ignorait que certains ninjas avaient un niveau assez élevé pour passer outre cette surveillance constante. Elle fut donc très surprise quand on lui posa une main sur la bouche. Elle entraperçut de longs cheveux noirs.

-Humf humf humf! Hurla-t-elle. Mais l'inconnu la serrait fermement. Il arracha un bout de tissu, et lui fourra dans la bouche. A la limite de l'asphyxie, elle s'évanouie. Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Tout état calme. Il regarda au dehors. Les ombres indiquaient qu'il était six heures du matin. Hors, son tour de garde commençait à 4 heures. Paniqué, il sortit, et écrasa les dernières braises incandescentes qui rougeoyaient dans le feu. Sakura avait disparut.

* * *

Hinata s'éveillait doucement. Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Elle avait de plus en de mal à dormir ces derniers temps. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil et s'aperçut qu'il était environ quatre heures du matin. Mais elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Elle pensa à aller réveiller Hanabi, mais elle se retint. Hanabi avait énormément d'entraînements, et elle devait avoir un maximum de sommeil. La jeune femme se leva doucement, et sans bruit, passa dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide, et enfila son habit de kunoïchi. Il lui permettrait de passer inaperçue. Et si elle sortait, elle pourrait toujours prétendre qu'elle avait une mission. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un souffle d'air glacé envahit la chambre. Ce serait bientôt l'hiver. Elle enjamba le rebord, et sortit sur le toit. Après quelques acrobaties, elle atteignit le sol. Sa marche état assez lente, car elle tentait de ne pas attirer l'attention des rares passants. Qua dirait on, si on savait que l'aînée Hyûga se baladait en pleine nuit. Elle traversa le jardin public, et se demanda soudainement où aller. Après mure réflexion, elle opta pour Naruto, car Tenten était assez malheureuse et devait être seule, Sakura était en mission, Ino dormait chez Shikamaru, et Temari venait de se raccommoder sur l'oreiller avec Kiba. Et Naruto était le seul garçon disponible à qui elle faisait entièrement confiance. Elle se dirigea donc vers la demeure du ninja, et quand elle y parvint, elle appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette. Au bout d'un moment, Un Naruto vint lui ouvrir. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, et portait seulement un boxer et un T-shirt long.

-Hinata ? Quelqu'un t'as vue ? S'inquiéta il. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Entres, je vais te faire du thé, il fait froid dehors. Il la prit par les épaules, et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

-Qu'Est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je suppose que tu te doutes que je ne viens pas ici en tant que représentante de la famille Hyûga. Ici, je suis Hinata, peu importe mon nom de famille. Je viens ici, parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, et que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Naruto fut surpris. La jaune femme ne semblait pas à l'aise.

-Est-ce que tu a quelque chose d'important à me dire ? L'Hyûga baissa les yeux.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse de pause. Je t'aime, Naruto… Je veux qu'on reprenne. Je me fiche de ce que pense de ce que pense mon père. Je t'aime. Hinata pensait que Naruto la prendrait contre lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à seulement 20 ans, tu… Tu… Je ne sais pas…

-QU'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Hinata leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle aimait. Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant le visage soucieux.

-Je ne sais pas Hinata… Je ne sais pas. Justement. C'est ça qui me gêne. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je veux juste te protéger. Je ressens une sensation bizarre, une sensation de malaise… Je sais que Sakura et les autres sont en danger. Un autre éclair illumina le ciel.

* * *

Neji courait. Il bondissait d'arbres en arbres, écartant de temps en temps les mèches noires qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Sakura avait disparut. Il pleuvait des cordes, maintenant. Sasuke était parti de l'autre côté, et ils avaient tous deux l'espoir vain de retrouver la jeune femme. Neji s'arrêta sur une branche. Il frissonnait. La fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde avec Hinata et Hanabi avait disparut. Il repartit, et activa son byakugan. Il était conscient que c'était son seul avantage sur Sasuke. Il se mordit la lèvre de rage. Ils avaient besoin de renfort. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'abandonner Sakura. Il revit le savon que la kunoïchi lui avait passé la veille, et il soupira. Sakura… et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il s'était pris un râteau la veille, tout comme Sasuke l'avant-veille. C'était un râteau sous entendu, mais tout de même un râteau. Des larmes de rages coulaient de ses yeux, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluies et de sueur qui coulaient sur son visage. Il activa son byakugan. Mas plus qu'autre chose, c'était son instinct protecteur qui lui indiquait que Sakura était toute proche. Mais si elle était toute proche, elle était également en danger. Il ne voyait rien. Même son byakugan avait du mal à distinguer les formes de relief. De son côté, Sasuke ressentait des ondes néfastes. Il se retourna, mais ne parvint pas à déceler ce qui le mettait dans cet état là. Quelqu'un qui leur voulait du mal était dans les parages. Il percevait aussi des ondes de détresse. Il donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre, et observa attentivement la topographie des lieux.

* * *

Elle avait mal à la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. On bon bain chaud lui ferait du bien… C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, qu'elle était étendue sur un sol dur et que sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal. Sa vue était encore trouble et floue. Elle distinguait une grande silhouette. Elle tenta de se relever et échoua lamentablement.

-Tu es réveillée ? La voix était grave, et elle avait des accents mélodieux. Sakura ne la connaissait pas… Mais ses yeux commençaient à revenir, petit à petit. Elle refit une tentative pour se lever, mais poussa un gémissement. La silhouette s'accroupit. Sakura observa qu'il portait une queue de cheval et qu'il était habillé de noir et de rouge. Sa vue revenait.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Normalement, si tout ce passe bien. Et si mon crétin de frère ne tente pas de jouer les héros. En attendant, tu es ma prisonnière diplomatique. Et… Et… Il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

-Je demanderais l'annulation des recherches mises en œuvres pour me retrouver. C'est alors que Sakura percuta. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Uchiwa…

-Itachi. Compléta l'autre. Pour te servir, Sakura Haruno. celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

-Tu te demandes sûrement comment je te connais. Sache que je sais tout de mon frère. Je sais qu'il a eu une liaison avec une « Tenten », je sais que tu es la personne qui lui est la plus chère au monde avec un certain « Naruto Uzumaki ». Et peut être aussi, il eut un rictus, Kakashi Hatake. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas un monstre. Tes amis nous retrouveront dans quelques jours. Sans doute deux, vu qu'il s'agit d'un Uchiwa et d'un Hyûga. Tu te rends compte, Sakura ? Ca fait quelques temps que je t'observe. Tu as un Uchiwa et un Hyûga, deux familles rivales de toujours à tes pieds. Lequel vas-tu choisir ? Je t'avouerais que je suis partagé. J'aimerais que mon frère puisse avoir un enfant qui ait ta capacité à réguler son Chakra, je pourrais l'élever, et en faire mon héritier, mais…

-Vous êtes un monstre! Jamais Sasuke ne vous remettra son enfant, si il en a un un jour. L'Uchiwa sourit, mais l'ignora, et continua sur sa lancée.

-Mais de l'autre côté… Je n'ai pas envie que mon frère ait l'avantage d'avoir une si jolie fille à ses côtés… Il se pencha vers Sakura, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Arrière! Ne m'approchez pas! Itachi sourit.

-d'accord. Tu penses toujours que je suis un monstre ? Je suis un homme comme les autres.

-Un homme qui a assassiné toute sa famille, y compris ses propres géniteurs. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu avais laissé Sasuke en vie.

-Je vais te répondre Sakura. Je vais te répondre. Sache que je suis un homme, avant d'être un monstre. J'ai des sentiments, une petite amie, et je vis comme les autres. J'éprouve la colère et la haine, autant que le chagrin et l'amour. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Sasuke est comme moi. Chez moi, le côté « Monstre » prédomine, et chez Sasuke, c'est le côté « Humain », mais dans le fond, nous sommes semblables. Tous les deux, nous sommes des monstres. Et nous le serons toujours.

-C'est faux, déclara la jeune femme en se bouchant les oreilles. Sasuke n'est pas un monstre! Itachi saisit une mèche de cheveux roses, provoquant un mouvement de recul, et la fit jouer entre ses doigts. Les grands yeux verts de Sakura suivaient chacun de ses mouvements avec anxiété. Il s'approcha encore, et retira son manteau, le lui offrant, car elle grelottait. Elle voulu refuser, mais il lui posa le manteau de force. Elle se sentit défaillir. Il lui apporta de l'eau, et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle observa les lieux. Itachi était déjà debout, il faisait les cent pas. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grotte. Le soleil filtrait, mais pas assez pour éclairer le reste de la grotte. Itachi s'aperçut que sa « prisonnière politique » venait de se réveiller, elle se releva, tant bien que mal. Il vint l'aider, et la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

-C'est la deuxième journée. Il se pencha en avant.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Non. Sasuke m'a déjà fait le coup. Non, tu ne me poseras pas de question, et tu vas tout de suite te reculer. Le jeune homme rit.

-Alors il t'a fait le coup ? C'est moi qui lu ait appris, alors qu'il était encore enfant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en servirait un jour… hum… Tu penses vraiment faire le poids ? J'adore ton caractère. Je veux vérifier quelques chose. Il plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur de la grotte, et l'embrassa. Elle n'eut pas la force de repousser son assaillant, et elle le laissa faire. Ses tympans bourdonnaient. Sa tête avait heurté la paroi de roche, et un désagréable mal de tête commençait à l'envahir. Elle tenta de détacher ses pensées de l'homme qui l'embrassait, et se renferma sur elle-même.

-Si tu ne la lâche pas tout de suite, tu vas la regretter. La vois qui s'était exprimée était calme et posée. Trois hommes se tenaient dans l'entrée de la grotte, masquant le soleil. Itachi lâcha Sakura, et se releva.

-Tiens… Siffla-t-il. Sasuke, Neji, et Maître Kakashi. Que me vaut cet honneur ? Il tenait toujours Sakura contre lui. Ce fut Kakashi qui s'exprima.

-Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir Itachi. Nous avons été prévenus qu'il y avait un espion à Konoha. Et nous l'avons découvert. Il a parlé. C'est à grâce à lui que je suis là. Lâche Sakura.

-Oh, mais c'est une jolie réunion de famille, n'Est-ce pas Sasuke ? Les trois hommes qui comptent le plus pour elle. Il désigna la jeune femme, à présent recroquevillée contre le mur de pierre. Mais il manque le 4e Looser, Naruto. Père 4e Hokage, fils 4e Looser. En y réfléchissant…

-Tais toi. Sasuke s'avança. Éloigne toi d'elle. Rien qu'en la regardant, tu la souille. Vas t'en. Ou je te tue. L'autre eut un sourire amusé.

-Croyez vous vraiment en être capables ? Et vous les deux prétendants,vous ne vous trouve pas pitoyables ? Hein Sasuke… Hein que tu es pitoyable ? Il s'avança et sortit ses kunaïs.

-J'en ai pour une seconde. Il se pencha sur Sakura, lui planta un kunaï dans le ventre avant de l'embrasser, ignorant le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

-On se reverra Sakura… On se reverra, si tu survis. Je vais te donner un indice. Car tu chercheras à me retrouver. Je suis à Kiri no Kuni, et je vis, sous un faux nom, avec mon associée… La copine dont je t'ai parlé. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Virginie. Bonne chance, Haruno Sakura… Adieu peut être. Il disparut dans un éclair de fumée. Kakashi se lança à sa poursuite, alors que Sasuke et Neji se précipitaient au chevet de Sakura.

-Elle vit ?

-Oui… Comment a t-il osé… Mon propre frère… Il l'a embrassée… Je… Je vais le tuer. Je ne serais digne d'elle que quand je l'aurais vengée, quand j'aurais lavé son honneur.

-Et comment tu vas t'y prendre, James Bond ? Railla Neji.

-Je… Je le tuerais. Lui et cette Virginie. Je les tuerais tous les deux. Un ange passa. Neji posa une main sur l'épaule de son rival.

-Arrête. L'important est qu'elle survive. Je n'ai pas les talents de médecine d'Hinata, mais… Je vais faire de mon mieux.

* * *

Encore désolée pour le retard… J'ai vraiment cru que je ne pourrais plus updater… ¨Postez moi des reviews quand même ! mdr. Le chapitre 14 est mon préféré. Je le posterais peut être un peu plus vite.

Kiss


	13. Chapter 14: Byakugan et Kyûbi

Sasuke-kun: Sakura ? mourir ? heu... Non, je ne pense pas... Mdr, je vais pas te raconter la suite quand même!

Bizouille: J'ai fait un coup en traître, j'avais pas précisé qu'Itachi serait infdèle. attends, je règle ça moi-même./Sasissant Itachi et lui collant trois claques/ Voilà c'est fait! mdr, eh ben oui, Sasuke a des pulsions meurtrières... Hum...

Momo: Je cris au miracle, tu as trouvé la signfication du mot reviews ? Alléluia (je sens que je vais me faire taper, là.) Merci, un compliment de toi, c'est rare... (je proclame mon arrêt de mort, là). Ah, tu trouves ça culture toi ? mdr

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, quoi que, je veux bien récupérer Hayate (il est mort, ça doit pas trop poser de problèmes...) mdr. Hé hé hé... Voilà mon chap préféré! Laissez moi pleins de reviews!

Chapitre 14: Byakugan et Kyûbi. 

Hinata ouvrit les yeux, et tenta de replonger dans le sommeil. Elle se roula en boule dans les bras musclés qui l'entouraient. Elle aimait l'odeur de Naruto. Une odeur chaude et envoûtante Elle fourra son nez dans le T-shirt de son amant, et voulu se remémorer comment elle en était arrivée là. C'était elle qui s'était levée, qui s'était approchée, qui l'avait embrassé. Il avait tout d'abord été réticent, mais avait fini par se laisser faire, et même par répondre à son étreinte. Et ils avaient terminé dans la chambre du blond.

-Naruto ? Tu es réveillé ?

-Mmmm…

-Alors, Est-ce qu'on reprend ensembles ?

-Ca m'apparaît évident. Il la prit contre lui. Hinata… Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Naruto. Je t'aime. Et je te présenterais à mon père. Le jeune homme ne régit même pas, il s'était déjà rendormi. Elle décida de se rendormir également. Mais toutes les cérémonies Hyûgas lui passaient par la tête, et elle se demandait, comment présenter Naruto à son père. Neji l'aiderait sans doute. Mais Hiashi serait il d'accord ? Devant le conseil, il n'avait émis aucune objection. Mais… Il y avait beaucoup d'inconnues. Hinata n'avait jamais été très forte en équations, et autant d'inconnues la terrifiaient. Malgré tout, elle réussit à se rendormir. On devait la chercher partout, elle le savait, et pourtant…

* * *

Sakura se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait mal partout. Elle se souvenait juste du goût des lèvres d'Itachi, mêlé à celui du sang. A ses côtés, tous ses amis étaient réunis. Dans un coin, Hanabi, du haut de ses 15 ans, tentait de rassurer Rin, qui n'en avait que 13. En effet, un mois et demi avaient passés depuis le retour de La Mission. Sakura avait passé tout ce temps dans le coma. Tous les jours, Rin, Hanabi et Hinata passaient la voir. La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses observa les alentours. Il devait s'être passé bien des choses pendant son « absence ». Shikamaru et Ino portaient tous deux au doigt une bague de fiançailles, Kiba tenait Tenten par les épaules, Naruto et Hinata étaient là, celle-ci légèrement pâle, sujette à des maux de ventres et à des nausées régulières. Sakura sourit. Neji et Sasuke se tenait dans un coin. Des sourires illuminaient tous les visages. Quand elle s'aperçut que la blessée était réveillée, sa pupille se précipita sur le lit, manquant de le renverser.

-Sakura-chan… Tu m'as fait peur, tu m'as manqué… J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'on allait me renvoyer chez « Eux »… Sakura-chan… Des sanglots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de Rin. Toute la tension accumulée pendant les mois écoulés se déversèrent dans la chambre, Sakura caressant les longs cheveux noirs de la petite. Hinata souriait.

-Naruto, dit elle en s'adressant au blond. Invite tout le monde à manger des ramens. Je dois parler à Sakura. Quand tout le monde fut parti, elle s'approcha de la kunoïchi

-Bienvenue parmi nous Sakura-chan.

-Merci. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Comme tu dois le savoir, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changées en un mois et demi. Ino s'est fiancée, elle attendait que tu te réveille pour le mariage, elle voulait que tu sois la témoin, Kiba et Temari en ont eu assez de leurs disputes incessantes, et Temari est retournée vivre à Suna no Kuni. C'est donc Tenten qui s'est tournée vers lui. Ne parle ni de Temari, ni de Sasuke devant eux. Sasuke et Neji se sont réconciliés. Et moi… Ma santé laisse à désirer. Cela fait un mois que je suis sujette à des nausées. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Naruto et moi nous sommes donnés une seconde chance. Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Je vais y aller. Je dois rentrer chez moi, père m'attend pour le dîner. A demain, tu devrais pouvoir sortir. Rin est chez mon père, avec Hanabi, elle suit le même entraînement, moi, je suis avec Naruto chez lui.

-A demain. Sakura attendit que la jeune Hyûga ait passé la porte pour reposer la tête sur son oreiller. Elle tentait de tout accumuler. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Et elle digérait encore les parles d'Itachi. « Tu viendras me rechercher… » Qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

* * *

Hinata arriva chez elle. Elle se précipita aux toilettes et vomit. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, où Hanabi l'attendait. celle-ci remarqua tout de suite la pâleur mortelle de sa sœur.

-Hinata, qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me caches quelque chose… Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Vaincue par la douce voix de sa sœur, elle sentit les larmes couler. Et elle s'effondra sur le lit.

-J'en peux plus Hanabi! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai! Mes symptômes ne correspondent à rien de ce que je connaisse… Je… Je n'en peux plus… Je veux savoir ce que j'ai, mais j'ai peur de… De ce que je vais découvrir. Et je ne sais pas comment faire… Hanabi réfléchit quelques instants et vint prendre sa sœur contre elle.

-Décris moi tes symptômes.

-J'ai perpétuellement mal aux ventre. J'ai des nausées, je voie mal, je ne me sens pas bien, il y a des moments où je défaille… Je n'en peux plus. Hanabi se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Est-ce que tu permets que je te byakuganise ? Je ne le ferais que si tu es d'accord. Mais de toute façon, on ne tardera pas à découvrir que tu vas mal. Hinata fixa sa sœur de ses grands yeux blancs, et reposa sa tête sur son lit.

-Vas y. De toute façon, qu'Est-ce que j'ai à perdre… Hanabi activa son byakugan, et observa se sœur. Au bout d'un moment, le byakugan se désactiva de lui-même quand la jeune fille poussa un cri.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hinata, paniquée, alors que la cadette Hyûga se plaquait une main sur la bouche. Elle réussit à se reprendre, et déclara.

-Je ne peux rien te dire. Je n'ai pas bien vu. Ou pas assez longtemps. « Hinata ? Avoir ça ? C'est impossible! » ajouta elle pour elle-même. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur le corps de sa sœur, et observa le ventre. On voyait nettement un amas de cellules. Tout s'expliquait. Mais ça pouvait être deux choses. Le visage de la jeune fille prit une teinte livide.

-Écoute, Hinata, je vais être franche avec toi, ça peut être deux choses. Deux choses aussi graves l'une que l'autre. Je vais te poser une question, et je byakuganiserais de nouveau. La question va te sembler personnelle, mais c'est dans ton intérêt Malgré tout, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre.

-Vas y. Hinata serrait convulsivement ses mains, ses phalanges étaient blanches, tant elle les serrait fort.

-Depuis quand as-tu repris avec Naruto ? L'aînée leva les yeux, étonnée.

-Un peu plus d'un mois, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que… Vous avez passé le cap ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que vous avez passé la nuit ensembles ? Hinata n'en revenait pas. Hanabi qui parlait de ça ? Et si sérieusement ? La petite avait toujours été très pudique, tout comme sa sœur. Mais celle-ci décida de dire la vérité.

-Oui.

-Quand ?

-Il y a un mois et demi, environ. Hanabi réactiva le byakugan, et observa de nouveau l'amas de cellules. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit près de sa sœur, et lui prit la main.

-Hinata…fit elle doucement. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre la nouvelle. Elle serra un peu plus la main de sa sœur.

-Mal, de toute façon. Le cœur d'Hanabi fit un bond. Comment annoncer ça ? Faire l'optimiste ? C'était peut être ce qu'il y a avait de mieux à faire.

-Hinata… Je… Tu es irrémédiablement enceinte. Hinata se leva d'un bond et poussa un hurlement avant de s'affaisser. Sa sœur dut la retenir par le bras, et la replaça sur le lit, l'empêchant de bouger. La jeune femme sanglotait.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas possible… Pourquoi moi ? Père me tuera… Et Naruto… Comment faire… Je dois lui dire… C'est SON enfant… Hanabi avait mal pour sa sœur.

-Calme toi! Tu aurais pu avoir une tumeur! Arrête de bouger, tu vas le perdre! C'est alors que Neji fit irruption dans la chambre.

-Hinata ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai entendue crier… Il s'interrompit en regardant le tableau. Hinata se roulait sur son lit en pleurant, et Hanabi tentait désespérément de la calmer. L'Hyûga referma la porte, en voyant les regards interrogateurs que jetaient les servantes. Il s'approcha pour donner main forte à Hanabi. celle-ci lui jetait des regards désespérés.

-Hinata, qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet état là… en entendant la voix protectrice de son cousin, elle se releva, et le chercha des yeux.

-Neji… Je vais avoir 21 ans bientôt mais… elle se releva et passa ses bras autour du cou de son « frère ». celui-ci sentit les larmes rouler dans son cou. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que c'était le fait de vieillir qui faisait cette effet ? Il les avait bien, lui, ses 21 ans. Et il allait même en avoir 22. Hinata continuait à pleurer.

-Et comment Naruto prendra la nouvelle ? Hein, Neji ? Et Père va me déshériter, je ne pourrais plus être une Hyûga… Elle renifla et recommença à pleurer. Le pauvre Neji ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était complètement à l'Ouest.

-Mais, Père ne va pas te déshériter parce que tu vas avoir 21 ans… Et Naruto sera très content! Hanabi lui fit signe qu'il ne comprenait rien.

-Tu es bête Neji. Dit elle. Viens, je vais t'expliquer, il faut la laisser seule. Elle prit la main de son cousin, et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

-Pauvre cloche! Tu n'as rien compris!

-En même temps, c'est un peu normal! Et si tu m'expliquais, hein ?

-Écoute, je sais, ça va être très dur pour toi. Tu sais qu'Hinata avait des problèmes de santé dernièrement. Elle a accepté que je la byakuganise, et j'ai trouvé. Ca aurait pu être une tumeur, mais c'est autre chose. Hinata est enceinte.

-Quo ? Quo ? Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pas de blague, Hanabi, il y a des sujets avec lesquels on ne plaisante pas.

-Imbécile! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle joue la comédie ? Devine qui est le père !

-Heu… Shino ?

-Andouille!

-Non, ce n'est pas Lee, il est mort. Kiba ? En vérité, Neji refusait d'admettre ce qu'il savait très bien.

-Idiot!

-Gaara ?

-Pauvre cloche! Hurla Hanabi! Tu crois vraiment qu'Hinata irait batifoler avec le Kazekage ?

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, elle ne veut pas marcher sur tes plates bandes… Sasuke.

-Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Je crois que c'est la deuxième solution. Ne me dis pas que c'est… Non… Pas lui… Comment réagira Père ?

-Si, c'est lui. Uzumaki Naruto. Neji s'étrangla, et son visage passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il se revit avec Naruto.

-Tu ne l'apprécie pas ?

-Si si… Au contraire… marmonna-t-il. Mais il faut absolument que Père l'ignore. Hinata ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement! La première chose à faire, c'est prévenir Naruto.

-J'y vais.

-Non, c'est Hinata qui le fera. Après, il faut savoir si ils décident de le garder.

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Tu ne sais sans doute pas que l'avortement est vu ici comme le pire des sacrilèges ? Et puis… Hinata n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. Dans quelques semaines, voire quelques jours, ce sera trop tard pour avorter. Retournons la voir. Il faut d'abord la rassurer. Ensuite, l'emmener voir Uzumaki.

Neji acquiesça et poussa la porte. Hinata était toujours sur le lit, trempé par les larmes. Le jeune homme s'approcha, et lui passa une main sur le front.

-Hinata… Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter.

-Elle te l'a dit ? Paniqua la jeune femme.

-Oui, mais nous allons t'aider. Tout d'abord, il faut le dire à Naruto. Il lui expliqua son plan, tandis qu'Hanabi faisait le guet.

* * *

Naruto bailla. Il avait mal à la tête. 7 heures du soir. Il descendit, et prit des cachets. Il les avala, et décida de se préparer à manger. Il sourit en pensant que c'était Hinata et Hanabi qui quelques jours avant, l'avaient forcé à faire les courses, et lui avaient appris à cuisiner quelques plats simples. Il ouvrit l'armoire, et avisa un paquet de nouilles instantanées. Il revenait à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il venait de se servir une portion, quand on sonna. Il alla ouvrir, et découvrit les trois Hyûga, qui l'écartèrent pour entrer. A la lumière de l'entrée, l'Uzumaki s'aperçut que Neji et Hanabi soutenaient Hinata, et que celle-ci avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

-Neji, murmura-t-elle, j'ai envie de vomir… celui-ci regarda Hanabi, paniqué, et la petite prit sa sœur pour la conduire vers la salle de bain. Naruto regarda Neji bizarrement.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'Est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je… Ce n'est pas à moi de tout te raconter. Répondit amèrement l'Hyûga. Il n'en voulait absolument pas à Naruto, mais, il savait que tous les quatre, ils s'étaient fourrés dans une galère inexplicable… Les deux jeunes filles revinrent quelques minutes après. La cadette installa sa sœur sur une chaise, ignorant les questions de Naruto. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je te la confie Naruto. Elle a des choses très importantes à te dire. Occupe toi bien d'elle. On reviendra la chercher demain matin. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, on vous couvre. D'ailleurs, à la façon dont c'est partit, il va falloir vous couvrir, et vite. Intrigué, le porteur de Kyûbi haussa un sourcil. Il reconduit ses amis, et revint s'installer en face d'Hinata.

-Alors, Hinata. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur. Tu me fais très peur. Il caressa les cheveux de son amie, et la regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoir. celle-ci étouffa un sanglot qui remontait dans sa gorge, et tenta de répondre.

-Je t'en supplie Naruto, écoute moi jusqu'au bout, et ne me renie pas… Je t'en prie… Le blond se leva, souleva la jeune fille, et la porta jusque dans le salon, ou il l'étendit sur ses genoux.

-Vas y… Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais, alors, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. Hinata leva ses grands yeux craintifs et les baissa aussitôt, en voyant l'air inquiet de Naruto.

-Je… Je suis enceinte. De toi. Elle le sentit sursauter. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit se succéder l'angoisse, la joie, la peur, le bonheur et beaucoup d'autres sentiments dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Mais… Mais c'est formidable! Il la releva, et la serra contre lui.

-Je vais être papa… Enfin, si tu veux bien garder l'enfant. Je vais être papa… Mon dieu… La pauvre Hyûga ne comprenait plus rien. Mais Naruto ne l'avait pas rejetée, il avait l'air de bien vouloir garder le bébé, que demander de plus ?

-Mais, Naruto… Et mon père ? Je n'ai que 20 ans…

-On trouvera un moyen. Ne t'en fais pas! Ils ont bien dit qu'ils te couvraient ? C'est formidable, Hinata… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien le garder ? Il lui prit le menton, et ses grands yeux azur rencontrèrent, ceux d'un blanc pur d'Hinata. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire, et hocha la tête. Naruto prit le visage dans ses mains, et fit un grand sourire à celle qu'il aimait.

-Je t'aime Hinata… Ce sera notre enfant à nous… A tous les deux… il approcha son visage, et le posa sur celui de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime Naruto. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas de l'enfant…

-Moi ? C'était mon plus grand rêve, Hina… il l'embrassa. Mais tu dois être fatiguée, vas te coucher, il faut que tu puisses être en forme. Ils montèrent, le blond n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir un enfant avec Hinata.

* * *

-_Eh, tu sais quoi ? Tu sais ce qui est le mieux dans votre affaire ? _Naruto se releva. On avait parlé. Il était étendu sur son lit, et quelqu'un lui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas Hinata, elle dormait, assommée par les calmants qu'il lui avait fait prendre.

-_Ici, triple andouille! Dans ton cerveau! _

_-Ky…Kyûbi ? _demanda le blond, inquiet.

-_Nan, c'est l'Hokage. Ben sur que c'est moi! Je disais donc, tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux ? _

_-Non ? _Leur conversation était intérieure, Naruto se sentait très mal, il avait l'impression d'être fou.

_-C'est que votre enfant héritera Et de l'œil blanc des Hyûga, et de MON Chakra. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que tu avais un peu trop tendance à le définir comme le tien. _

_-Ta gueule le Renard mouillé! _

_-RENARDE! Je suis une femelle ! _glapit Kyûbi. Évidemment, Seul Naruto entendait ce glapissement, qui avait manqué de lui déchirer les tympans.

-_Une… UNE FILLE ? C'est une femelle qui a assassiné tant de gens ? _

_-Tu crois sans doutes que seuls les mâles peuvent tuer ? _Demanda ironiquement la renarde. _Hum… J'avais mes raisons. Les renards ne tuent ni n'attaquent sans raisons. Surtout quand ils ont plusieurs queues. _Naruto secoua la tête, et la prit entre ses mains. Il devenait fou, ce n'était pas possible.

_-Dis, t'as pas l'air en forme mon pauvre… Alors comme ça, tu vas être père ? Que dis je, JE vais être mère, puisque je squatte ton corps. _

_-Ca va pas non. _

_-Je plaisantais! Il va tout de même falloir que tu fasses attention. Itachi Uchiwa est dans les parages, et si cet enfant a de grands pouvoirs, il se peut que l'on veuille vous le… Soustraire. _Naruto se leva, et alla se passer un seau d'eau sur la tête. La renarde avait raison. Elle avait l'air d'être plutôt… Sympathique. Elle avait assassiné beaucoup de gens, c'était vrai, mais dans le fond… Elle venait quand même de l'informer de quelque chose d'important. Soudainement, il pencha la tête vers la gauche et sembla absent.

_-Bon, t'as compris, je vais pas disparaître si tu te mets un sceau d'eau sur la tête. Et, au fait, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger que je sois une femelle. _

_-Bah, que tu sois une femelle ou non… Dans le fond, un monstre reste un monstre. _

_-Tu ne le penses pas. _Fit calmement la voix. _Je suis dans ton cerveau, rappelle toi… Je peux lire dans tes pensées. Et tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire. _« Zut, pensa-t-il. Mon bluff na pas marché ». Il pensa à aller réveiller Hinata, mais refoula cette idée. Non, non. Il voulu aller voir l'Hokage.

-_Mauvaise idée. _Déclara sentencieusement la renarde. _Du temps de Sarutobi, pourquoi pas, mais là… Je crois que Tsunade ne t'apprécie pas vraiment._

Et voilà, Kyûbi avait encore raison. Il se décida à aller tirer Maître Iruka de son sommeil. Il laissa un mot à Hinata, s'habilla, prit une cape, et sortit dans la nuit. Il courait, sautant sur les toits, passant dans les rues les moins fréquentées. Le trajet ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Il arriva donc chez son ancien professeur, et sonna. Personne ne répondit.

-_Oh oh… Soit Iruka a le sommeil très lourd, soit il est avec quelqu'un. _

-Ta gueule ! Il avait parlé tout haut. On allait le faire interner.

-_Bon _continua-t-il plus calmement et intérieurement, _tu ne causeras que quand je te sonnerais. Quand on est seuls, à la rigueur, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire interner alors que je vais être père parce qu'un renard, pardon, une renarde mouillée à voulu foutre son bordel dans mon cerveau. _Tout à son monologue intérieur, il n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir sur un Iruka à demi endormi, qui se frotta les yeux.

-Naruto ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? L'interpellé sursauta.

-Ah, maître Iruka, ça fait une demi heure que j'attends! Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je crois que j'ai un petit problème… Son ancien prof le regarda, soupçonneux, avant de le laisser entrer. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, où Iruka commença à préparer du thé, alors que le blond se demandait comment commencer.

-Voilà… j'ai appris ce soir que… Que je vais être père. En entendant la nouvelle, Iruka se réveilla complètement, mis la main dans la casserole, la renversa, et poussa un cri de douleur en tenant sa main brûlée à bout de bras. Il se précipita, fit couler de l'eau dessus, et se massa les tempes avec l'autre main.

-Répète s'il te plaît.

-Vous avez bien entendu Je vais être père.

-Encore une fois.

-Je vais être père.

-Encore…

-Stop, ça suffit. Cette fois, c'était Kakashi qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. En le voyant, Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, allant de son ancien senseï à Iruka. Les joues de celui-ci prirent la couleur de sa main brûlée.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Naruto? Demanda Kakashi.

-Je vais être père senseï. Le ninja aux cheveux blancs se frotta les yeux.

-Et.. Qui sera la mère ? Demanda Iruka, soupçonneux. Naruto piqua un fard.

-Hinata. Hinata Hyûga. Kakashi s'effondra sur une chaise.

-Récapitulons, commença-t-il. Tu as mis Hinata HYÛGA enceinte, et tu viens comme ça, sans avoir peur d'avoir une horde d'assassins à tes trousses ? Et elle l'est depuis quand ?

-Un mois et demi. Il n'est pas encore au courant… La blond baissa les yeux. Kakashi sourit.

-Et, il vaut mieux qu'il ne le soit pas tout de suite. Mais, si tu veux cet enfant, c'est bien pour toi et Hinata. Tu viens nous l'annoncer en pleine nuit ?

-En fait, j'ai un autre problème, également lié à celui là. Je… Cette nuit, je me suis aperçu que je pouvais… Discuter avec Kyûbi. Maître Iruka, quand vous avez ouvert, j'avais une certaine attitude ? Je parlais avec Kyûbi. Iruka se massa les tempes.

-Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher. On a du trop forcer sur le saké. Ca ira mieux demain.

-Maître Iruka !

-Bon. Donc, tu discutes avec le renard ? Demanda Kakashi. Naruto pencha légèrement la tête à droite, et sembla absent.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda le ninja.

-Il… Il… Converse avec le renard. Enfin, Naruto sembla émerger.

-Kyûbi aimerait que vous cessiez de l'appeler « renard » et vous fait remarquer que c'est une femelle.

-KYÛBI ? UNE FEMELLE ? UNE FEMELLE A ASSASSINE LA MOITIE DU VLLAGE ?

-Calme toi Iruka. Ordonna Kakashi.

-Kyûbi dit que… Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de maître Iruka, s'exclama soudainement le blond.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda l'ancien senseï de l'équipe n°7

-C'est une FEMELLE senseï. Elle m'a dit que… Il rougit. Que c'était toujours les imbéciles qui s'étonnaient qu'une femme puisse tuer et qui se faisaient assassiner par leurs conjointes après. Il bafouilla quelques mots d'excuses et incendia mentalement la renarde, mais Iruka éclata de rire.

-Ca ne risque pas de m'arriver. Kakashi changea de sujet. Selon lui, le sceau était fragilisé. Il fallait en référer à l'Hokage. Mais Naruto n'avait pas envie qu'on scelle de nouveau la renarde, et elle-même, venant ajouter de temps en temps son grain de sel, refusait catégoriquement qu'on puisse de nouveau l'enfermer. Au moins, disait elle, j'ai une certaine forme de liberté…

* * *

Sakura poussa la porte. Rin sautillait joyeusement à ses côtés. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte était ouverte. Quand la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses entra, tous ses amis étaient là, la salle était décorée, et tous lui souhaitaient un bon retour. Naruto se remettait peu à peu de son escapade nocturne dans un fauteuil. Kiba serrait Tenten contre lui, tout en lorgnant le gâteau qui trônait sur la grande table du salon. Hanabi attendait impatiemment Rin. celle-ci était en effet chargée de lui assurer un rendez vous avec Inari, même si celui-ci avait deux ans de moins que la cadette Hyûga. Hinata était assise dans un coin. Sakura vint la voir pour lui demander comment elle allait. La jeune femme la regarda bizarrement, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille la raison de son mal. Sakura se releva, et la félicita.

-Alors, chuchota elle. Garçon ou fille ?

-Naruto est sur que ce sera un garçon mais…

-Mais ?

-L'instinct me dirait plutôt que ce sera une fille. Répondit malicieusement Hinata. La fête battit son plein toute la journée. Chose incroyable, Sasuke et Neji s'étaient rendus compte de leurs attitudes inqualifiables. Ils parlaient calmement. Ino et Shikamaru restaient collés l'un à l'autre, Ino se disputant avec Sakura pour un oui ou pour un non, se réconciliant la minute suivante (non, pas « sur l'oreiller » bande de… Qu'Est-ce que vous insinuez ? Ils s'appellent pas tous Kiba et Temari dans cette fics!).Dans leur coin, Rin et Hanabi parlaient à voix basse.

-Tu crois qu'il préfère les filles aux cheveux courts ou aux cheveux longs ?

-Écoute, Hanabi, je n'en sais RIEN. Déclara Rin. J'ai accepté de t'aider, mais je ne sais même pas si Inari s'est un jour aperçu qu'il y avait deux sortes de personnes différentes.

-Tu crois qu'il est bi ? Rin soupira. Hanabi était désespérante. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

-Et Gaara, dans tout ça ? Hein, t'en fais quoi, de monsieur le Kazekage, de votre futur mariage qui consoliderait les relations Konoha/Suna, etc… en un mois et demi où elles avaient vécu ensembles, partagé le même entraînement, les jeunes filles étaient devenues très proches.

-Oh, mais j'attend qu'il revienne à Konoha. Je ne sais pas quand il pourra… Il doit être débordé. Je… Ca ne fait pas de mal une petite pause de temps en temps… Rin soupira. Hanabi fit semblant de se vexer.

-Mais de toute façon, si il ne peut pas revenir à Konoha avant le prochain examen des moyennes classes, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu, non?

-Où est donc passée la fidélité ? Demanda Rin, levant les bras, en imitant une posture toute théâtrale.

-Tu verras quand tu auras mon âge. Déclara doctement Hanabi. Elles étaient avachis sur le canapé, et personne ne faisaient attention à elles. La cadette Hyûga reprit avec des airs de conspiratrice.

-Et, comment ça se passe avec Nire ?

-Et ta sœur ?

-Oh, mais très bien, répondit elle, faisant semblant de ne pas voir la nuance ironique. Elle s'habitue peu à peu à la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Alors, avec Nire ? Rin secoua la tête. « Franchement incurable » pensait elle. Mais elle aimait bien Hanabi, avec ses grands airs, sa « fidélité », ses potins, et ses dilemmes d'adolescente.

-Que ce soit bien clair, il n'y a jamais rien eu, et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Pas du tout mon genre. Hanabi prit un air déçu.

-C'est quoi ton genre ? Len ?

-Heurk… Ca va pas ? Il est très gentil, mais c'est un vrai pot de colle!

-Bon…Alors… Adamari ?

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je vais pas piquer les admirateurs de ma tutrice quand même! Et puis, Adamari, je le connais depuis longtemps, c'est le genre de mec qui t'aime si tu as un décolleté jusqu'au nombril.

-Pourtant, Sakura…

-Je sais, mais Sakura est LA grande exception A croire que c'est le premier grand amour d'Adamari… Soupira elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais qu'il lui a encore envoyé des fleurs ? La conversation continua jusqu'au soir, où chacun décida de rentrer chez soi. Mais Hinata passa chez Naruto avant.

* * *

Quand les Hyûgas arrivèrent chez Naruto, ils se demandaient tous comment annoncer la nouvelle à Hiashi. Naruto parlait peu, Hinata caressait doucement son ventre. Hanabi rêvait, se demandant si elle ferait comme sa sœur, si elle s'opposerait, même sans le vouloir, au pouvoir paternel, ou si elle ferait un mariage tranquille, avec Inari, qui était d'une bonne famille, ou avec le Kazekage. Devinant les pensées de sa cousine, Neji voulut la taquiner.

-Ou… Avec un membre obscur de la bunke, un vieux de 64 ans, qui pourra faire ce qu'il voudra quand il voudra, et tu devras lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Hanabi se leva pour lui courir après. Voyant les cousins se chamailler, Naruto prit une grande inspiration, et se leva. Il alla se planter devant la femme qu'il aimait, et s'agenouilla, façon Shakespeare, bref, façon grand théâtre.  
-Hinata, veux tu m'épouser ? L'interpellée posa un petit cri, et regarda son amant. Celui avait une lueur d'espoir dans ses grands yeux bleus océans. Elle le regarda.

-Naruto, il y a des choses avec lesquelles il ne faut pas plaisanter.

-Je suis sérieux. Je t'aime, et je veux t'épouser. Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser.

-Oui, bien sur… si mon père était d'accord. Naruto prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je le ferais pour le bébé, dit il en posant sa main sur le ventre déjà légèrement rebondi d'Hinata. J'irais demander ta main à ton père. L'Hyûga lui fit un magnifique sourire, et lui tomba dans les bras.

-Il faut que tu rentres. Je viendrais demain à 14 heures. Ne t'inquiète de rien, je serais là. Hinata embrassa encore le blond, puis les Hyûgas rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

Hinata était dans sa chambre. On l'appellerait bientôt pour le dîner. Elle lisait un livre, sans y accorder grande importance. A vrai dire… Elle relisait depuis une demi heure la même page, sans s'en apercevoir. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était terriblement inquiète, une servante frappa. L'Hyûga alla ouvrir.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je… Hyûga-sama vous fait dire qu'il aimerait vous voir dîner avec lui dans le grand salon. Hinata acquiesça et enfila un kimono bleu. Elle allait sans doute avoir une conversation importante avec son père. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle faiblisse. Et si elle devait avoir un différent avec son père, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il la byakuganise. Elle se rendit donc au salon, et retrouva son cousin et sa sœur devant la porte. celle-ci avait enfilé un kimono vert, couleur de l'espoir, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux avec l'épingle kunaï qu'Hinata lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Neji la serra contre lui, et ils entrèrent. Tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant les anciens.

-Bonsoir, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi. Je vous ai fait venir, et je veux que nous parlions de votre avenir à tous les trois. Nous allons commencer par toi, Neji, si tu le veux bien.

-Oui, père. Je voudrais vous demander l'autorisation de continuer à protéger mes sœurs. Et… De rester ninja de Konoha.

-Bien. Tu as presque 22 ans, il serait peut être temps pour toi de te marier. Le jeune homme jeta un regard affolé à ses cousines. Cet entretien prenait des allures d'interrogatoire.

-Heu… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas pressé. Je… Je voudrais vérifier mes sentiments.

-Ah, je vois que tu as une amie. Neji eut un tic nerveux. C'était le cap à passer.

-Eh bien… Pas exactement. Nous avons fait une pause le temps de… Nous assurer de nos sentiments.

-Ah… Je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que tu épouses la personne de ton choix, si elle me plaît. Et, peux-t-on avoir le nom de cette charmante personne ? Le jeune Hyûga respira un grand coup.

-Haruno. Haruno Sakura. C'est également une ninja. Elle est la disciple de Tsunade. Hiashi haussa un sourcil.

-Bien. J'y réfléchirais. Neji espérait s'en être bien tiré. Il était impossible de décrypter le visage du chef de la sôke.

-Hinata. Je compte te marier bientôt. Mais j'hésite encore sur le parti. Je voudrais que tu me donnes ton avis.

-Père. La dernière fois, je vous avais fait part de mon choix. Il reste le même. La pauvre essayait d'éviter les regards furieux des anciens.

-Si l'on me prouve que c'est une alliance avantageuse, j'accepterais. Et si ce Naruto vient en personne me demander ta main, qu'il est respectable, etc.

-Que me recommandiez vous comme alliance ?

-J'aurais pensé à un Aburame. Ou… A un respectable ninja du village de Kiri no Kuni. Yuugi Yamashita.

-Sauf votre respect, mon père, quel âge a il ?

-Je crois qu'il ne dépasse pas les 40 ans. Veux tu me décrire Uzumaki, ou préfères tu que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place.

-J'aimerais que Neji et Hanabi s'en chargent à ma place. Il seront plus objectifs. Fit elle d'une toute petite voix. Les cousins se regardèrent. C'était à eux de jouer. Ce serait à Hanabi d'aborder les héritiers.

-Naruto Uzumaki, commença Neji, a plusieurs fois sauvé le village. C'est un excellent shinobi, en plus d'un adversaire de valeur, d'un ami précieux et autres qualités, au combat, autant qu'en vie privée.

-Je n'hésiterais pas à lui confier ma vie, si il le fallait. Continua Hanabi. Aïe. Neji grimaça. Elle en faisait trop. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Il est digne de confiance, et est d'une grande loyauté. Il est du même âge que ma sœur.

-Et a eu un professeur extrêmement compétent, Kakashi Hatake. De plus, il aime énormément Hinata, et reconnaît que l'épouser serait un grand honneur. Mais il reconnaît également qu'il aura énormément de devoirs, et il se sent prêt à les assumer en toutes circonstances. Hanabi respira profondément.

-Cette union produirait de plus un enfant qui aurait non seulement l'œil blanc, mais aussi le Chakra extraordinaire de Naruto, et sa capacité à le maîtriser et à ne pas s'y perdre.

-Il n'est pas rongé par la cupidité, il ma battu, et je lui fais confiance. Je.

-J'en ai assez entendu! S'écria soudainement une voix parmi les anciens, interrompant l'éloge de l'Uzumaki. Un vieil homme se leva, et se planta devant Hiashi.

-Hiashi, à présent, c'est toi, le chef de la sôke, mais j'ai encore des pouvoirs. J'exige que Hinata soit mariée le plus vite possible avec Yuugi Yamashita.

-Mais Père, je veux au moins, la laisser défendre son choix. Je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand la femme que j'aimais a dû épouser un homme de 20 ans son aîné. Après, j'ai rencontre mon épouse, paix à son âme. Mais je ne veux pas revivre cette tragédie avec mes enfants.

-Ca suffit! Cette histoire est devenue personnelle. Tu n'es plus objectif Hiashi. Hinata sera Hinata Yamashita. N'oublie pas que le Kyûbi a tué ta propre sœur! Tu laisserais le monstre qui a tué ta sœur épouser ta fille ? Neji n'y tint plus, il intervint.

-Hyûga-sama. Naruto n'est pas le Kyûbi. Le 4e Hokage voulait qu'on l'admire comme un héros. S'il aime Hinata, c'est qu'il l'aime. Je lui fait entièrement confiance. _HHHAAAAHHH! _Le hurlement était déchirant. Le père d'Hiashi venait d'activer le sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

-Faites taire cet impertinent. Déclara calmement le vieil homme. Hinata se précipita sur son cousin, suivie de près par Hanabi. Hinata concentra son Chakra dans sa main, et l'appliqua sur le front de son cousin. Elle murmurait des formules incompréhensibles pour stopper le sceau.

-Père, arrêtez tout de suite! Le ton autoritaire convainquit le vieil homme qui relâcha Neji. celui-ci se blotti dans les bras de la cousine.

-Neji… Ca va aller. Ne bouge pas. Hiashi s'était levé.

-Hanabi, Hinata, ramenez Neji dans sa chambre, et ne le quittez pas, occupez vous de lui. Hanabi. J'ai l'intention de te fiancer à Gaara du désert, mais seulement di il me le demande. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je dois parler avec les anciens. Hinata, que Naruto vienne me voir demain, à 14 heures. Nous parlerons. Je dois m'entretenir avec les anciens. Les coutumes de cette maison doivent changer.

Ils étaient tous dans la chambre de Neji. celui-ci venait de s'endormir. Hanabi était ravie, elle avait une chance de se fiancer avec celui qu'elle aimait (ruinant par la même occasion ses chances avec Inari) et Hinata pourrait sans doute épouser l'Uzumaki. Elle se releva, et posa une main sur son ventre très légèrement gonflé. Il passait heureusement inaperçu. En effet, seulement un mois et demi de grossesse s'étaient écoulés. Soudain, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain, pour y vomir son repas.

-Hanabi, gémit elle, rappelle moi de… De ne plus jamais manger quoi que ce soit.

-J'y veillerais. A partir de maintenant, au régime! Railla la jeune fille.

* * *

Naruto était étendu sur son lit. Il savait que le lendemain, il devrait aller au manoir Hyûga. Son avenir commun avec Hinata, et surtout celui de leur enfant était en jeu.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. _La voix de Kyûbi était étrangement rassurante.

-_Tu crois ? J'ai peur pour l'enfant. Il sera de toute façon officiellement prématuré. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu n'es pas inquiète, toi ? _

_-Non. _La renarde apaisait le ninja. Il lui faisait confiance, et avait presque oublié qu'à cause d'elle, il avait passé sa vie à être détesté.

_-Kyûbi ?_

_-Oui ? _

_-Je peux te poser une question, hum… On va dire, personnelle ? _

_-Vas y. tu en meurs d'envie. Tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà eu des enfants ? _

_-Comment …_

_-Comment je le sais ? Je sais tout. Oui, et plus que tu ne crois. J'ai eu beaucoup de maris et d'amants aussi. Tu veux les détails ? _

_-Non merci. Je ne tiens pas à être traumatisé à vie. _

_-Qu'Est-ce qui faut pas entendre, _marmonna la renarde, faussement vexée. Naruto alla prendre une douche. Il était étrangement calme. Quand il sortit, il se planta devant le miroir et poussa un grand cri.

_-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Kyûbi.

-Mon image… Mon reflet…

-_Tiens, en voilà encore un qu'est tombé amoureux de son reflet… Pitoyable. Y'en a un qui s'est noyé dans un étang, comme ça. Narcisse, je crois. _

-KYÛBI !

_-Qu'Est-ce que j'ai encore dit. Arrête de parler aussi fort, je t'entend très bien, mais tes voisins vont t'entendre aussi, et ça serait dommage de se faire interner maintenant…_

-Mon image… Dans le miroir, Naruto pouvait distinguer un renardeau au poil roux, un petit renardeau effrayé. Mais il portait deux longues queues, qui s'agitaient derrière lui. Ces deux queues étaient elles aussi rousses, et le bout était d'un blanc immaculé. Il regardait autour de lui, enroulant et déroulant ses queues. De temps en temps, il se redressait et son poil se hérissait.

_-C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?_ Demanda la renarde, ironique. _Tu ne dois pas te regarder souvent dans une glace…C'est toi. Ta véritable apparence. Ton âme, quoi. Et tu as deux queues. Hum… A 20 ans, c'est rare. Tu es bien parti pour atteindre les neufs. _

_-Si c'est pour détruire Konoha, non merci. _Rétorqua Naruto. Il observa son image. Le renardeau s'était assis sur ses deux pattes de derrière, et baillait à s'en détacher la mâchoire. Le bas de ses pattes était blanc.

-_Il est mignon._

_-C'Est bien ce que je disais. Il est tombé amoureux de sa propre image. Narcisse. _

_-Ta gueule. _Le pauvre Naruto se prit un discours amusé sur la vulgarité dont il venait de faire preuve. Mais c'était vrai que le petit renardeau était mignon. Naruto retourna se coucher. Alors qu'il allait éteindre la lumière, Kyûbi l'interpella une dernière fois.

_-Eh, Naruto, Est-ce que… Tu vas surveiller Itachi ? Pour votre enfant ? Et puis, pour les prénoms… Je peux aider. _

_-Bien sur que je vais le surveiller! Des « prénoms » ? On a 7 mois pour réfléchir. Mais je vais laisser choisir Hinata. Parce que moi… On verra. Bonne nuit. _

_-Debout, paresseux! Je te rappelle que tu dois entraîner tes élèves! Debout! Fainéant! _Naruto ouvrit un œil. Cela devait faire une bonne demi heure que Kyûbi le houspillait. Il passa dans la salle de bain, et jeta un regard au petit renardeau. Il dormait encore, ses deux queues enroulées autour de lui.

_-Il représente également ton état d'esprit. Ca veut dire qu'au fond, tu es encore endormi. DEBOUT !_

Argh. Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, pour échapper à ce cri, qui venait de finir de le réveiller. Dans le miroir, le renard sauta sur ses pattes, réveillé en sursaut.

-_Voilà qui est mieux. Et cet après midi tu vas chez le vieux. Laisse moi faire et tout ira bien. _

_-Te laisser faire ? Pour que tu l'appelles le vieux ? Je vais faire « Bonjour Hyûga-sama, bien sur Hyûga-sama, je suis de votre avis Hyûga-sama, et au revoir Hyûga-sama. »_ Le blond entendit Kyûbi éclater de rire. Il arriva sur le lieu de rendez vous avec 1 heure de retard.

-Senseï, vous arrivez de plus en plus en retard, c'est agaçant. Fit remarquer Rin.

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Désolé les enfants. Cet après midi, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement.

-Chouette! S'exclama Len, et pourquoi ?

-Tais toi, Kyûbi! Les enfants se regardèrent sans comprendre. Naruto leur expliqua la situation. Rin éclata de rire.

-Et qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?

-Là, elle dit que TOI au moins, tu as compris que c'était une fille. Elle avait dit que j'allais faire le lèche-cul chez Hyûga-sama pour lui demander la main de sa fille. Naruto piqua un fard.

-Vous allez vous marier senseï ? Rin semblait sincèrement heureuse.

-Oui. Enfin, si Hyûga-sama accepte le mariage. Épouser une Hyûga ne sera pas de tout repos, mais Hinata est formidable, donc…Allons, commençons l'entraînement!

Tout se déroulait parfaitement. Il était presque 11 heures, et tous progressaient bien. Mais soudainement, Rin se mit à quatre pattes.

-Miaou… Miaou… Elle vint se frotter à Inari. celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, non, ça recommence… S'exclama Len. C'est de plus en plus fréquent.

_-Dédoublement de personnalité. _Déclara doctement Kyûbi. _Ca peut prendre des proportions gênantes. Elle n'en est qu'au stade 2. L'Hokage devrait pouvoir guérir ça. _Le blond leva les yeux. C'était vraiment le moment. Il passa sur le stade voisin.

-Sasuke ? AppelA-t-il. L'équipe du brun sortit des arbres.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai un dédoublement de personnalité avec Rin. Mais je ne peux absolument pas m'en occuper aujourd'hui. Je le ferais demain à la première heure. J'aurais besoin que… Que l'un de tes élèves la ramène chez elle et explique la situation à Sakura. Sasuke soupira.

-Nire, je suppose que tu connais le chemin…

-Oui senseï. Le jeune homme prit Rin avec lui, la portant sur ses épaules, elle passait ses bras dans son cou, et ses jambes entouraient le torse musclé. Il sentait une respiration saccadée dans sa nuque. Rin n'allait pas bien du tout. Il partit en courant vers la maison de Sakura. Encore une fois, les passants les regardaient avec curiosité. On ne devait pas souvent voir passer un garçon de 13 ans portant sur son dos une jeune fille qui se prenait pour un chat. Le trajet lui parut plus court que la dernière fois. Quand il entra chez Sakura, elle était seule.

-Nire ? Ca me fait plaisir de te voir! Comment vas-tu ?

-Moi, très bien Madame, mais… C'est Rin. D'après Naruto-senseï, elle fait un dédoublement de personnalité. Sakura s'étrangla.

-Un Quoi ? Dédoublement de personnalité ?

-Oui. Elle se prend pour un chat. Naruto-senseï a dit qu'il l'emmènerait voir Tsunade-sama dès demain, mais aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il doit aller voir Hyûga-sama. Merci Nire, je ne te retient pas, tu peux retourner à ton entraînement. La kunoïchi prit Rin, qui continuait de miauler dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre.

* * *

13 heures 58. Naruto faisait les cent pas devant chez Hiashi. Dans quelques minutes, son avenir se jouerait. Et celui de leur enfant. Soudainement, une pensée horrible traversa la tête du blond. Et si Hyûga-sama le forçai poser le symbole de l'oiseau en cage sur son deuxième enfant ? Hein ? 14 heures. Il sonna. Une servante lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je viens voir Hyûga-sama.

-C'est de la part de qui ?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Ah c'est vous le fiancé d'Hinata-sama ? La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune servante. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il fallait absolument que Hiashi ne se doute de rien pour le bébé.

_-Eh, déstresse mon gars! C'est pas la fin du monde ! _

_-Mouais, ça c'Est-ce que tu crois! T'es une femelle, t'as jamais eu à faire ce genre de « demande » toi ! _

_-Tu marques un point. Mais à mon avis, Hinata est aussi angoissée que toi! Telle que je la connais… Ben oui, je la connais, je suis dans TON cerveau je te rappelle! Et un jour, faudra que tu me laisse sortir quelques instants. Attention aux miroirs! Tu vas faire peur à la petite qui nous conduit! _Naruto reporta son attention sur la demeure. Il y avait énormément de miroirs, heureusement, la servante ne s'était pas aperçue que leur reflet montrait un renardeau qui la suivait docilement. Enfin, après un moment interminable, ils arrivèrent devant le grand salon. Hanabi les attendaient, cachée derrière la porte. Elle portait un kimono blanc, et avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval.

-Merci d'être venu, Naruto. Neji et Hinata sont déjà à l'intérieur. Quelques recommandations. Ce qu'il faut que tu dises, c'est « Bonjour Hyûga-sama, bien sur Hyûga-sama. » Tu fais le lèche bottes, mais il faut également que tu ais du caractère et que tu sois charismatique. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, sous les regards amusés d'Hanabi.

-Mon dieu… Je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Courage ! Elle baissa la voix: « Fais le pour le bébé! Père veut marier Hinata le plus vite possible! Imagine le désastre! » Ils entrèrent. Naruto s'inclina respectueusement devant Hiashi et les anciens, comme il avait vu faire la cadette Hyûga.

-Hyûga-sama, je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre demeure.

-Ce n'est rien. Eh bien, Naruto, installe toi. Le jeune homme prit place aux côtés de Neji.

-Alors comme ça, tu souhaites épouser ma fille aînée ?

-J'en serais très honoré, monsieur. Hinata se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le blond s'en sortait très bien.

-Neji et Hanabi m'ont fait un éloge très flatteur.

-Je leur en suis très reconnaissant. La suite se passa comme prévu. Naruto sentait une sueur glacée dégouliner le long de sa nuque à chaque fois qu'Hiashi posait une question. Les autres lui venaient en aide le plus souvent possible. Quand enfin 4 heures sonnèrent, le chef de la sôke déclara:

-Eh bien, cet entretient a été très instructif. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'accorderais pas la main de ma fille. Nous nous reverrons pour signifier les termes du contrat. Il suffit, Père, continua-t-il en s'adressant au vieil homme qui s'était levé. Je ne vois aucune raison de lui refuser la main de ma fille. Yuugi Yamashita a 40 ans. Et Kiri no Kuni n'est pas en guerre contre nous, nous pouvons donc nous permettre cet écart. Eh bien, Naruto, j'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Hinata va te raccompagner.

-Bien père. La jeune femme prit la main du blond, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand ils furent hors de portée, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

-Tu as été formidable Naruto! Tu entends ? On va sans doute pouvoir se marier…

-Rien n'est joué Hinata, déclara le blond en caressant le visage de son aimée. Mais je le ferais pour le bébé. Notre garçon.

-Ce sera une fille. Naruto sourit. Hanabi apparut derrière eux.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je vous dise quel est le sexe du bébé ? Vous seriez fixés au moins… si ça se trouve, ce sera des jumeaux.

-Argh, pitié… S'exclama Naruto. Un suffira largement. Non, on préfère avoir la surprise… Il embrassa celle à qui il était presque marié, et s'en fut dans le soir qui tombait déjà.

* * *

-_Ben tu vois… C'était pas si difficile. Tu t'en es tiré. Je suis fier de toi Naruto. _

_-Merci Kyûbi. C'est un peu grâce à toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait un topo des erreurs à éviter…_

_-On reconnaît enfin mon talent, _railla la renarde. Naruto rentra chez lui. Il prit une douche, se fit à manger. Il prit le téléphone, et appela Sakura. Au bout d'une dizaine de sonneries, ce fut Neji qui décrocha.

-Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Aboya-t-il.

-Je vous dérange ? Demanda le blond, narquois.

-Oui, tu nous dérange, répondit l'Hyûga, sans percevoir la nuance ironique.

-Oh, je vais faire bref alors. Comment va Rin ?

-Très bien, elle n'est pas là.

-Et Sakura ? Naruto taquinait Neji, ce qui commençait à exaspérer celui-ci.

-Oui, mais elle est indisponible! Et le brun raccrocha. Naruto sourit et s'allongea sur son lit. Il adorait énerver l'Hyûga Il redescendit, et décida d'aller squatter chez Shika. Il remit son manteau, et sortit.

-Bonjour madame Nara, Est-ce que Shikamaru est là ?

-Bonjour Naruto, oui tu as de la chance, il est là. Monte, veux tu ? Il sera content de te voir. Le blond la remercia, et monta au second. Il avisa une porte, et frappa. Comme il n'entendait aucune réponse, il entra. Shikamaru était là, étendu sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête.

-Salut Shika! Comment ça va ?

-Galère… Et toi ? Tu sautilles comme une puce! T'as réussi à échapper aux tueurs Hyûgas ou quoi ?

-Mieux que ça! J'ai mis le beau papa dans la poche! Ouh ouh! Je devrais pouvoir épouser Hinata.

-et le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. Je veux bien croire qu'Hyûga-sama soit dérangé, mais ce n'est absolument pas un imbécile. L'enfant ne doit pas être trop prématuré! Grouillez vous de vous marier, bordel de dieu!

-_Tiens, il est énervé celui là. Quel fainéant! _

-Ta gueule Kyûbi. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, mais Naruto l'avait prévenu, il ne s'étonna donc pas outre mesure.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, Shika ? Ta blonde t'a lâché ou quoi ?

-Mais non… Ino est chez Tenten je crois.

-Tiens, tu savais que Sakura s'était remise avec Neji ?

-Ah oui, c'est Ino qui m'a prévenue. Tiens, en parlant, je crois qu'elle arrive. En effet, Un éléphant montait l'escalier en courant (imaginez le bruit…). La blonde déboula dans la chambre.

-SHIKA !

-Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a encore… Le pauvre Nara soupira. Ino était épuisante. Jamais elle ne s'arrêtait, sauf quand elle dormait. Et c'était la seule pause de la journée. Naruto vit passer une crinière encore plus blonde que la sienne.

-Shikamaru! La blonde venait de sauter sur le lit, écrasant au passage son fiancé. Elle reprit:

-Tu sais quoi Shika ? Naruto et Hinata vont sans doute pouvoir se marier! Oups, Naruto, t'es là ? Je ne t'avais pas vu…

-Naruto, railla le génie, je te présente Melle reine-des-potins-j'arrive-en-retard. Tu sais quoi Ino ? Naruto vient juste de me prévenir. Ino éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Oh, ben, Félicitations! Tiens, Shika, j'ai croisé Sasuke. Quand Kiba lui a dit que Sakura était de nouveau avec Neji, il est devenu rouge de fureur, mais rouge… Tu peux pas savoir. Je crois qu'il est jaloux. « Pas possible » se moqua Naruto. Il lui expliqua que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en rivalité constante. Pensive, Ino était toujours allongée en travers du lit, ne s'apercevant pas le moins du monde que Shikamaru était à la limite de l'asphyxie. Dans le cerveau du blond, Kyûbi était morte de rire.

* * *

Toujours aussi cruche la pauvre Ino... a la la... Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! 


	14. Chapter 15: le mariage

Aya72: Oui, visiblement... Elle est plutôt directe... pauvre Sasuke... Mais rienne dit que ça ne va pas changer...

Momo: Je suis sympa, j'essaye d'oublier le ton ironique des encouragements. Argh, me tue pas, sinon, t'auras pas la suite! (chantage, chantage...)

Azuline-sama: un Sasusaku de plus! mdr. Kyûbi en fille, c'est surtout pour faire souffrir Naruto...lol

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Je crois que c'est moi...

Les perso ne sont pas à moi, blablabla.Mais je suis sure qu'un jour, Kishimoto acceptera de me prêter Hayate, vu qu'il est mort.

Couples: Vous commencez à les connaître, non ? Bah, NaruHina, ShikaIno, Sakusasuneji (on sait pas trop), TentenKiba, GaaraHanabi, je crois que c'est tout...

Plus que quatre chapitres... dire que c'est bientôt fini...

Chapitre 15: Le mariage. 

Rin s'étira. « Miaou… » pensa-t-elle, avant de s'apercevoir, qu'elle pouvait de nouveau parler comme les autres, et qu'elle n'était plus un chat. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sakura et Neji étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la pièce. Rin sauta agilement du lit, et réveilla son senseï qui dormait de l'autre côté, avachi sur un fauteuil.

-Miaou ? Argh, à force de le dire, elle n'arrivait plus à parler normalement.

-Rin ? Naruto était encore très endormi.

-Mi… Zut, bonjour Senseï!

-Rin, tu…Tu… parles ?

-_Non, crétin, elle danse la samba! _

_-Ta gueule! _C'est formidable, continua-t-il. Mais on va quand même aller chez l'Hokage. Parce que deux fois de suite, ça commence à devenir inquiétant. Renard, chat, qu'Est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Un sanglier ?

_-Renard ? Cette petite est pleine de faces cachées. On devrait regarder le miroir pour voir si elle est comme toi…_

-… _T__'as pas tort. _Bon, viens, Rin, on va voir Tsunade. En lui-même il grimaça. Tsunade l'adôôôôôrait. Elle serait sûrement contente de le voir arriver à 10 heures du matin dans son bureau. Ils partirent donc. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau, ils entendirent des voix.

-Ah, Shizune, si je ne vois pas ce crétin de Naruto aujourd'hui, j'invite Jiraya à dîner. C'est trop rare. Rin pouffa. Naruto poussa la porte.

-rare ? De ne pas me voir, ou d'inviter l'ermite pervers à manger ? Les joues de l'Hokage prirent une teinte cramoisie. Rin était pliée en deux.

-Naruto, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, dit elle en se reprenant, une veine palpitant dangereusement dans son cou.

-Hum… Je vous amène Rin. Elle souffre d'un… Disons, dédoublement de personnalité.

-et elle n'est sûrement pas la seule, d'ailleurs, intervint Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade. Parce que c'est un peu la même chose avec Kyûbi ? Non ?

-Pas du tout. Rin se prend quelques fois pour un… animal. L'Hokage leva les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu.

-Elle me rappelle quelqu'un dans ce cas là. C'est à ce moment qu'un éclair blanc traversa la fenêtre.

-Salut les jeunes! Rin se tenait légèrement en retrait, observant le nouvel arrivant. Il était TRES TRES bizarre. Tsunade s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Naruto et Jiraya dans la même journée, je suis maudite.

-Eh, comment ça va l'ermite pervers ? Tout à leur conversation, ils avaient un peu oublié la jeune fille, qui se décida à sortir. Shizune lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte, elle entendit les bribes de conversation de son senseï et du nouveau venu.

-Alors comme ça, tu vas te marier ? Ah mon petit Naruto, quand je t'ai connu, t'étais amoureux de Sakura, et t'avais jamais touché une fille de ta vie. Et maintenant… La petite partit en courant. Avec tout ça, elle avait un peu oublié le mariage de son senseï. Avec Hinata Hyûga. Bien que très heureuse pour son professeur, Elle était légèrement anxieuse. Dans sa tête trottaient les questions qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui poser. Est-ce qu'il continuerait à être leur professeur ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Ou Est-ce que tout serait comme avant ? Serait il moins disponible ? Changerait il pour plaire à sa belle famille, ou resterait il leur Naruto-senseï ? Alors comme ça, il avait été amoureux de Sakura. Tous les garçons étaient donc amoureux de Sakura ? Sa tutrice était très jolie, c'était vrai… Elle partit vers le bois. Elle savait qu'Hanabi s'y entraînait. Quand celle-ci vit arriver le bolide, elle désactiva le byakugan, et fit à Neji de s'écarter.

-Hanabiiiiiiii!

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Rin ? Tu as l'air malheureuse. Rin s'arrêta net, et s'effondra contre un arbre. Elle replia ses jambes, et les entoura de ses bras. Hanabi comprit que son amie se sentait un peu seule. Elle vint donc s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui entoura les épaules de ses bras.

-Tu ne devais pas être chez l'Hokage ? La petite lui raconta comment tout s'était déroulé, et comment ils en étaient arrivés à l'oublier. La cadette Hyûga sourit.

-Jiraya a entraîné Naruto alors qu'il avait ton âge. Et, si tu veux tout savoir, Naruto et Sakura ne sont jamais sortis ensembles. Cet « amour » n'a pas duré. J'ai l'impression que c'est le mariage de ton senseï et de ma sœur qui te préoccupe. Rin hocha la tête, tout en essuyant son nez contre sa manche.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ils se marient aussi vite ? Pourquoi Est-ce que Naruto a joué le lèche-bottes, alors que ce n'est pas son genre ? Hanabi se pencha vers son amie, et écarta les longs cheveux noirs qui lui collaient aux tempes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « C'est parce qu'Hinata est enceinte ». Rin sursauta, et regarda la jeune Hyûga, qui rit de son visage déconfit.

-Mais c'est un secret. Chut… Mon père ne doit pas être au courant avant le mariage. celui-ci devrait avoir lieu dans deux ou trois semaines. Je suis sure que tu seras invitée. Mais dis moi, tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ? Rin renifla. Hanabi saisit une des mèches qui cachait les yeux de la jeune fille, et lui remit derrière l'oreille. Elle avait pour Rin une tendresse de grande sœur. celle-ci daigna enfin répondre.

-Je ne sais pas… Il sera moins présent… Et puis…Hanabi sourit et se pencha pour demander à l'oreille.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse ? Rin regarda son amie avec horreur, avant de secouer tristement la tête.

-Non. Hanabi reprit la petite pour la bercer. Pendant une heure, elle lui parla, lui murmurant que son senseï l'aimerait toujours. Il l'adorait, et ne disait que du bien d'elle. Tout en s'occupant de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur, elle réfléchissait. Hinata allait se marier, Neji et Sakura étaient de nouveau ensembles… Et il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'elle à la maison. Elle aimait énormément son père, mais rester seule au manoir ne lui disait rien. C'était ça qui la poussait à se fiancer le plus vite possible. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Gaara, c'était à la fête donnée par Tsunade pour la fin de la 2e épreuve. Il était saoul quand il l'avait embrassée, mais elle, elle l'aimait. Est-ce que c'était réciproque ? Il l'avait embrassée… Elle tenta de se rappeler cet instant. Presque tout le monde était saoul, c'était passé inaperçu. Elle le revit rapprocher ses lèvres, poser son verre et la regarder droit dans les yeux… elle secoua la tête. Qu'avait elle comme garantie de son amour ? Rien n'était moins certain. Hanabi leva les yeux au ciel. Quel imbécile avait dit que l'adolescence état le plus beau moment d'une vie ? Rin était désespérée par le mariage de son senseï, elle était certaine que celui-ci l'oublierait. La cadette Hyûga avait embrassé le garçon qu'elle aimait alors qu'il était saoul… Elle soupira. Rin savait tout de sa « relation », si c'en était une, avec Gaara.

-Tu penses à Gaara?

-Oui. Il est sans doute à Suna, dans son bureau. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi de temps en temps ?

-Hanabi, tu n'es pas heureuse ?

-Non. Je sais, on ne dirait pas. Mais j'essaye de toujours sourire, pour que… Parce que je préfère sourire, ça me soulage, et les autres me sourient en retour. Quand tu pleures, on s'écarte de toi en silence. C'est de là que viens l'expression « souffrir en silence ». C'est le moyen de «faire semblant « d'être heureuse ». Rin hocha la tête, et la posa sur un de ses genoux. Elle passa ses doigts dans l'herbe fraîche, et arracha une petite touffe qu'elle éparpilla au vent.

-Rin ? Tu devrais dire à Naruto ce que tu ressens. La jeune fille sourit, l'embrassa, et se leva. Elle frotta son pantacourt pour le défroisser et en chasser les feuilles. Puis, elle repartit en courant, laissant Hanabi seule avec ses pensées. Ses pensées, et cette maudite fête, qui toujours repassait devant ses yeux.

* * *

-Allez, va retrouver ta blonde! 

-Eh, l'ermite, Hinata est brune, je te rappelle!

-C'est une expression, gamin. Naruto sourit. Il adorait se disputer avec Jiraya. C'st alors qu'il s'aperçut que Rin les avait lâchés. Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir délaissée. Il tourna, et l'aperçut, au bout de la rue. Soudainement, elle se mit à courir. Le blond ne savait pas si elle l'avait vu.

-_Bien sûr qu__'elle t'as vu. T'es vraiment pas doué avec les filles, mon pauvre!_

_-Eh, Rin est mon élève! Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle me fuirais ? _

_-Les mâles n'ont jamais rien compris. _

_-Oh ça va! La ferme, hein. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle me fuis ?_

_-Ca me paraît évident. Ton mariage. Elle a peur que tu ne sois plus aussi présent pour elle. Tu es la personne qui lui est la plus chère au monde. Tu l'as stupidement laissée tomber, et elle a pu entendre le début de ta conversation avec le pervers. Elle est entrain de … comment dire… Perdre celui qui symbolise son père. _

_-Eh, mais où tu vas chercher ça ? _

_-Dans mon expérience, minus, dans mon expérience. _Naruto ne se vexa même pas. Il soupira. Mais la renarde ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

_-Elle se pose des questions, son esprit est embrouillé, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle ressent, toi, tu la lâche lâchement, excuse le jeu de mot. C'est l'adolescence, elle a besoin de soutien. _

_-Tais toi, Kyûbi_ ordonna le blond, las de sa conversation intérieure. _Demain, j__'irais lui parler, et je répondrais à toutes ces questions. On parlera franchement. _

_-Je crois que c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Allez, vas voir Hinata, tu meurs d'envie de préparer ton mariage. Dépêche toi, tu n'as plus que deux semaines. Et n'oublie SURTOUT pas d'inviter Rin. _L'Uzumaki reprit des couleurs. Depuis qu'il avait négocié son mariage, tout allait pour le mieux. Plus que deux semaines, et le bébé serait en sécurité… Il partit en courant vers la demeure des Hyûgas.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Hinata caressait doucement son ventre. Presque deux mois maintenant… Naruto n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Elle attendait un enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle allait l'épouser, elle était heureuse et épanouie. Elle se demandait comment ils appelleraient le bébé. Ses amis l'aideraient sûrement à choisir des vêtements, et à préparer une chambre… Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Naruto fou de joie, qui lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. 

-Aïe… Naruto…

-Désolé, Hinata. Je viens de voir ton père. Je n'ai plus qu'à distribuer les invitations. C'est formidable! Je suis heureux Hinata.

-Moi aussi, Naruto, moi aussi. Il attrapa le menton de sa future femme, et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout à leur étreinte, il n'avait pas vu arriver Hanabi, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Kof kof kof. Elle toussota avec un imitation si parfaite d'Hiashi que les deux tourtereaux levèrent la tête, affolés.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger. Mais, Naruto, Neji voudrait te voir. Ah, oui, aussi, pour Rin ce matin, excuse mon vocabulaire, mais tu es vraiment un con.

-Hanabi! S'exclama Hinata.

-Laisse, elle a raison. Naruto baissa piteusement la tête. « Dis à Neji que j'arrive » continua-t-il.

* * *

Sakura portait sa pile de documents habituels. Elle revenait de chez l'Hokage. celle-ci lui avait demandé en plus, de l'aider à trier les missions intéressantes. Elle marmonnait et ne vit pas arriver en face l'Uchiwa. Elle le heurta de plein fouet. 

-Aïe…

-Pardon, Sasuke, je sui vraiment désolée, pardonne moi… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux venir boire quelque chose ? Le jeune homme accepta. Sakura était nerveuse. Cela se voyait. Et lui, il était furieux. Furieux contre Neji. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Sakura, il se demandait comment démettre son rival de la place qu'il lui avait prise. La kunoïchi embrassa Rin, et fit du thé. Sasuke trouva soudainement l'inspiration.

-J'ai appris que tu t'es remise avec Neji. Félicitations.

-Merci. Elle était plutôt d'humeur taciturne. Ca n'allait pas faciliter les choses, il le savait. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur… Peur de quoi ? Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Sasuke savait que ce qu'il allait faire était moche, très moche, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Neji être heureux avec Sakura.

-Mais, après la courte relation qu'il a eu avec Naruto… Ca y est, la mèche était allumée. Elle se leva d'un bond et hurla :

-Naruto et Neji sont sortis ensembles !

-Ben, pendant votre période de… pause.

-Mais… Naruto va se marier…

-Oui, il s'est aperçut qu'il aimait Hinata plus que tout. Alors, tu comprends… Sakura s'effondra sur son siège. Tout son monde basculait sur une simple phrase. Pourquoi ne lui avait il rien dit… Elle aurait pourtant compris. Qu'il ait voulu tester ses sentiments. Mais…Elle se demanda soudain si Sasuke ne faisait pas ça pour l'éloigner de Neji.

-C'est faux… Je ne peux pas le croire…

-Et pourtant, c'est vrai. C'était Neji qui s'était exprimé. Sakura le regarda sans comprendre. Sasuke et l'Hyûga se dévisageaient. Le 2e prit la parole.

-Ce que tu as fait est lâche, très lâche, Uchiwa. Si tu as des sentiments, déclare les. Mais n'élimine pas tes rivaux par des coups comme ça. Sakura, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour ne pas te blesser. Naruto est le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir, mais il n'en reste pas moins un ami. Je t'aime Sakura. celle-ci se boucha les oreilles, et, plantant les deux mâles dans la cuisine, monta voir Rin.

-Rin, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, je vais… Partir en mission pour faire le point. Je reviendrais dans quelques semaines. Est-ce que je peux te laisser seule ? Non, je demanderais aux Hyûgas. Tu t'entends très bien avec Hanabi. Elle décrocha le combiné. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint.

-Ils t'accueilleront à partir de demain. En attendant, tu restes ici. A plus tard Rin. Puis, elle alla dans sa chambre, et prit son sac. Il était toujours prêt pour les missions urgentes. Puis, elle retourna dans la chambre de sa pupille.

-Rin, je suis désolée de te laisser. Mais tu comprends…

-Je comprends. C'est à cause de Sasuke et Neji. Ils se comportent comme des enfants. Essaye de rester en vie. Sakura sourit, l'embrassa, et descendit. Les deux garçons l'attendaient patiemment dans l'entrée, en se jetant des regards meurtriers.

-Adieu Neji, Adieu Sasuke. Ou non, plutôt, Au diable.

-Sakura! Je t'en prie, je te le jure, Naruto va se marier, nous avons arrêté, je voulais tester mes sentiments…

-Trop tard, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. Au diable. Elle sauta de toits en toits jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. celle-ci lui ouvrit, et jeta un coup d'œil aux poursuivants de la jeune femme. Deux descendants d'illustres familles se mettaient quasiment à genoux. Tsunade faillit glousser, mais se retint, en voyant l'air meurtri de Sakura. Elle referma la porte au nez des deux autres, et s'installa en face de sa disciple.

-Que veux tu Sakura ?

-Tsunade-sama. Je voudrais une mission. Une mission d'environ 3 semaines.

-Mais ? Tu ne vas pas assister au mariage de Naruto ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Je veux une mission suicidaire, une mission où je puisse risquer ma vie, une mission seule, où je puisse faire le point.

-Hum…J'ai peut être ce qu'il te faut. Que dirais tu de… Ah, voilà, il me faut deux shinobis pour aller enquêter sur la fuite d'Itachi Uchiwa à Kiri no Kuni, et sur le soulèvement qu'il essaye de mettre en place. Comment, ça ne te convient pas ? C'est Itachi qui te gêne ?

-Non, Tsunade-sama, mais j'ai demandé à être seule. Et parfaitement SEULE. Même pas Naruto. Seule, comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Seul Gaara aurait pu être accepté, car il ne parle pas, ou Lee, parce qu'il respectait mon silence. L'Hokage hocha la tête.

-Je comprend. Je vois que tu ne connais pas Toya. Il est le genre de coéquipier rêvé pour cette mission. Ne proteste pas. Tu seras satisfaite. C'est mieux que Sasuke.

-Merci, Tsunade-sama. Quand partons nous ?

-Dans une heure, devant l'entrée du village. C'est le meilleur Anbu du village. Un grand brun au cheveux bouclés. Tu te surprendras vite à l'apprécier, enfin, espérons le. Sakura eut un sourire forcé. Elle sortit, sans jeter un œil aux deux rivaux qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. C'est Tsunade qui s'adressa à eux.

-Vous, laissez Sakura tranquille. Quand elle reviendra, essayez de lui parler. Mais si j'apprends que vous lui avez parlé avant le début de sa mission, je vous écorche, ajouta elle, avec un sourire de boucher.

Sakura déambulait dans Konoha. Elle s'arrêta dans un jardin public, et vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient bien présentes. 18 heures sonnèrent. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Quand elle arriva, il n'y avait personne. « Encore un Kakashi junior » pensa-t-elle. Un craquement se fit entendre, et un jeune homme apparut derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, et l'observa. Il était très grand, et son front était mangé par une épaisse crinière de cheveux bouclés couleur chocolat. Ses grands marrons la scrutait également. Il portait l'habit traditionnel des Anbus. Il lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté. Je suis Toya. Sakura, je suppose ?

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit elle en lui serrant la main. Son contact était chaud, rassurant, protecteur. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé, lui expliqua la mission, et ils se mirent en route. La kunoïchi n'avait pas à se plaindre de son compagnon. Il était professionnel et concentré. Du trajet, il ne dit pas un mot. Quand il décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, il stoppa, et lui fit signe. Ils montèrent la tente en silence, mangèrent en silence, et observèrent le feu en silence. Sakura était calmé par la proximité du ninja. Elle pouvait faire le point, réfléchir. Elle avait compris le manège de Sasuke. Mais elle ne suivait pas Neji. Et leurs attitudes de mâles protecteurs commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle se surprit à penser que seul Naruto pouvait la comprendre, vu qu'il avait une fille en lui. Elle sourit. Toya lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle reprit le fil de ses pensées. Naruto allait se marier. Pourquoi n'était elle pas enceinte du garçon avec qui allait se marier, comme Hinata ? Elle se savait envieuse du bonheur de la jeune Hyûga.

-Il serait peut être temps d'aller se coucher. La voix de Toya venait d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Elle acquiesça et ils se glissèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage. Sakura s'endormit immédiatement, alors qu'à ses côtés, l'Anbu ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand le matin les surprit, Sakura se réveilla, contre le jeune homme. Il dormait encore. Elle décida de se rendormir. Mais avant, elle observa son équipier. Il devait avoir environ 6 ans de plus qu'elle. Soit environ 27-28 ans. Il était beau, quand ses longues boucles ramenées en queue de cheval ne lui mangeaient pas la moitié du visage. Elle sourit, et se blottit contre lui, rêvant de se rendormir pour toujours, contre lui.

* * *

Gaara soupira. « Temari, tu es désespérante. » siffla-t-il. Elle venait de lui renverser un pot de colle forte sur les pieds. 

-Bon, c'est pas grave, viens manger. Elle acquiesça. Ils rejoignirent Kankurô qui les attendait dans la salle à manger. Pendant le repas, Temari se plaignit qu'elle avait lâché son dernier petit copain en date. Gaara soupira.

-Peux tu me rappeler pourquoi tu as plaqué Shikamaru, quand tu avais 18 ans ?

-Routine, lassitude, et éloignement ont eu raison de notre amour.

-Bien, peux tu me rappeler pourquoi tu as largué Kiba, il y a quelques mois ?

-Heu… Routine, lassitude et éloignement ont eu raison de notre amour. Kankurô ricana.

-Temari, t'es vraiment une cruche. Gaara se massa les tempes. On ne pouvait pas avoir un repas normal dans cette famille ? Temari coursait son frère autour de la table. Quand l'ordre fut revenu, grâce au sable du Kazekage, Gaara reprit. Il se savait enfin écouté, puisque les deux autres étaient bâillonnés par un bandeau de sable.

-Me demande pas de jouer à Docteur Love si tu m'écoutes pas! Bon, alors, ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est soit une aventure rythmée et passionnelle avec quelqu'un de Suna, mais ce sera dur, ou alors, tu t'installes à Konoha, et tu te fais Sasuke Uchiwa. Là, t'as tout réuni. Kankurô éclata de rire, et s'étouffa. Mais Temari semblait en grande réflexion. (C'est rare…)

-Hum… tu n'as pas tort Gaara… mais depuis quand es tu Docteur Love ? Le Kazekage haussa les épaules. Il hésitait à demander un conseil à sa sœur. Enfin, il se décida.

-Temari, à mon tour de te poser une question.

-O.K.

-Heu… Voilà, pendant la fête de la fin de la 2e épreuve, j'étais… Bourré. Et… J'ai embrassé Hanabi. Je ne sais pas si elle était saoul, mais… je crois que je l'aurais fait, même si je n'était pas bourré.

-T'es raide dingue de la petite Hyûga, c'est ça que tu veux me dire, et tu ne sais pas si c'est réciproque ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Grommela le jeune homme. Eh, qu'est ce que vous avez ? Temari et Kankurô avaient tous deux éclaté de rire. La jeune femme se reprit en premier.

-Eh ben , faut tout t'apprendre, toi. Tu vas la voir, et tu lui avoues tout, comme ça, sur le cœur, tu lui avoues tout, comme tu veux, mais tu lui dis tout. Le Kazekage dut se prendre la tête dans les mains pour s'empêcher de réduire son frère et sa sœur à l'état de cadavres fumants.

* * *

Jour « j ». Sakura état toujours absente, mais elle avait laissé un mot de félicitations et des fleurs. Hinata portait un kimono blanc avec une ceinture large noire. C'était Ino qui l'avait coiffée, ajoutant ça et là des perles et des fleurs. La mariée était superbe. A présent, au bras d'un Naruto rayonnant, elle écoutant distraitement la cérémonie. Deux mois qu'elle portait le bébé. A ses côtés, Neji semblait heureux. Naruto et Iruka, son témoin, échangeaient parfois des regards complices. La salle était comble. C'était d'ailleurs un mariage important. L'Uzumaki porteur de Kyûbi et l'aînée des Hyûgas. Et dans le fond de la salle, un homme, Yuugi Yamashita regardait l'enfant à venir et Hinata avec intérêt. Il ruminait sa vengeance. 

-_qu'Est-ce qu'elles peuvent être chiantes vos cérémonies… Chez moi, on faisait, « c'est chouette, je vous déclare mari et femme, c'est cool, bye, allez nous faire un belle portée de petits. »_

_-Ta gueule, Kyûbi. J'arrive pas à le croire. Je me marie. Je vas être papa. Et je me marie. Kyûbi, tu te rends compte ? _

_-Oui, c'est bien mon grand. Mais laisse moi te dire que c'est très banal. J'ai fait 7 mariages et 31 enfants. T'es choqué ? Ben… Je vois pas pourquoi…_ Hinata était rayonnante. Dans le public, Rin s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait vu le bonheur de son senseï. Et elle ressentait une légère jalousie. Se pouvait il que… Non, ce n'était pas possible. A ses côtés, Hanabi était fébrile. La cérémonie se termina enfin. Mais les festivités qui s'en suivirent furent toutes aussi ennuyantes. Alors que Naruto allait s'éclipser, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

-Mes Félicitations. Un épouse comme ça…C'est rare et précieux.

-Merci. Qui êtes vous ?

-Celui à qui vous avez piqué sa femme. Yuugi Yamashita. N'oubliez pas ce nom. Il sera celui de votre enfant. Adieu. Sur ce, il se fondit dans la foule, laissant un Naruto interloqué. Mais le blond était trop joyeux pour faire attention à cet incident. Il emporta Hinata chez lui, sous les applaudissements des témoins, réveillant tout le quartier.

* * *

Et voilà, 15e chapitre terminé.

Reviews ? kiss


	15. Chapter 16: Missions à Kiri no Kuni

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

Momo: 2e compliments en trois semaines (met un petit bâton sur une feuille), faut fêter ça! mdr. Merci. Voilà la suite tant attendue.

Tchingtchong: Au secours, à l'assassin! mdr, rayé de l'état civil ? Tant que ça ? Jte préviens, alors... 

* * *

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Bah, la folle de service, qui se sent légèrement mélancolique, plus que trois chapitres...

Couples: NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSakuNeji, GaaraHanabi, KibaTenten, TsuandeJiraya ?(mdr).

Disclamer: Si jamais les perso de Naruto m'appartienent un jour, préparez leur un enterrement décent. Inhumation ou incinération ? lol

Autre: Chapitre 16, plus que 3... Ca fait bizarre...

* * *

Chapitre 16: Missions à Kiri no Kuni.

Cela faisait 5 jours que Toya et Sakura se baladaient en touristes pour tenter de remarquer quelque chose. Mais ni Itachi Uchiwa, ni personne d'autre n'avait encore été les attaquer dans leur sommeil. Ils commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme. Sakura s'en voulait d'avoir raté le mariage de Naruto, et l'échec imminent de la mission la désespérait. Ils se promenaient dans le marché de Kiri no Kuni.

-Pff… a croire qu'il n'est plus ici. Ou qu'il se cache bien.

-C'est forcément la deuxième solution, s'énerva la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses. Il ne peut tout de même pas être bien loin!

-Heu, si on compte les cinq jours de marche pour arriver, plus la semaine infructueuse qu'on a passé, je crois que… Si, il peut déjà être très très, très, très, très loin. Répondit Toya, ironique. Sakura commençait à apprécier sa compagnie. Mais le manque d'action le ramollissait sérieusement. On avait un peu de mal à imaginer qu'il soit le meilleur Anbu de Konoha. Au fond d'elle, la kunoïchi savait que jamais aucun ninja ne surpasserait son senseï, Kakashi. Il avait démissionné, mais il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur Anbu de tous les temps. Avec Itachi Uchiwa. Sakura serra les poings. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas les paroles qu'il lui avait lancées. Elle soupira.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. J'ai déjà eu affaire à Itachi Uchiwa. Et je suis assez proche de son… Petit frère. Le combattre ne me dit rien qui vaille. Toya l'observa. Il haussa les épaules.

-Il ne fallait pas accepter cette mission alors. Tu peux toujours rentrer à Konoha. Tsunade ne t'en voudra pas.

-Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne. La kunoïchi repensa au regard de Tsunade quand la mission dont elle devait se charger avec Sasuke et Neji avait échoué. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mordre la poussière une deuxième fois. Toya sourit.

-On devrait peut être aller voir celui qui voulait épouser l'aînée des Hyûgas. Il ne me semble pas clair. Peut être trempe t il dans quelque chose de louche… La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et acquiesça. Il faisait froid, et continuer à marcher pour ne rien faire ne lui disait rien. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de Yuugi Yamashita, Toya passa devant sa coéquipière.

-Je ressens quelque chose. Quelqu'un de… Pas net a séjourné dans cette maison. Il renifla l'air. « Assez longtemps, je dirais. Les vibrations sont plutôt fortes » ajouta il. Devant l'œil interrogateur de la jeune femme, il lui expliqua qu'il pouvait ressentir les intentions et l'honnêteté des personnes qui étaient passés à un endroit peu de temps auparavant.

-Et… Ca fait combien de temps ?

-Quelques jours, tout au plus. Sakura soupira et s'assit sur une pierre. Ca les avançait beaucoup. Elle frotta ses bras ankylosés par le froid, et s'apprêtait à demander à Toya de rentrer, quand celui exécuta un roulé-boulé, la saisit, et se jeta dans le fossé.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que…HUMF! IL venait de la bâillonner. Il lui fit signe de regarder discrètement. Des hommes armés approchaient.

* * *

Hanabi regardait Rin. Celle-ci observait les étoiles. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit et demi. Mais aucune des deux ne parvenait à dormir. Rin pensait à son senseï, à Sakura, partie pour une durée indéterminée, à tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Hanabi, elle songeait que maintenant, Hinata habitait avec Naruto, et que bientôt, Neji s'en irait aussi. Le chef de la sôke avait annoncé à sa fille cadette la venue prochaine du Kazekage à Konoha, pensant lui faire plaisir, mais il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il la désespérait. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à abandonner tout espoir. Il l'avait tout de même embrassé. Un silence lourd pesait dans la chambre. Et aucune des deux filles ne pensait à le rompre. Hanabi se retourna dans ses bras. Rin renifla. Au loin, une cloche sonnait.

-Rin ?

-…

-Rin ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Tu crois qu'il va essayer de me revoir ? Et… Est-ce que moi, j'essayerais de le revoir ? Son amie haussa les épaules.

-Je ne veux jamais avoir 15 ans. En tout cas, s'il essaye de te revoir, c'est qu'il t'aime. Sinon, abandonne.

-Tu verras, dans deux ans. Je suis sure que tu sortiras avec Nire. Ouais… tu as sans doute raison…

-Depuis quand tu es l'agence matrimoniale du village ? Dis, le bébé. Tu crois que ce sera un garçon ou une fille? Je dois dire que… j'ai été assez surprise que Naruto-senseï ait mis une fille enceinte. La jeune fille s'était assise sur son lit, et avait replié ses genoux contre elle. Elle caressait doucement ses cicatrices en forme de triangles renversés, et le vent agitait ses longues mèches noires. Hanabi sourit.

-Hinata est sure que ce sera une fille. Moi, je sais. Mais je ne dirais rien. Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut absolument que ce soit Hinata qui choisisse le prénom. Sinon, le bébé sera malheureux. Tu as été surprise ? C'est normal. Je dois dire, que… Moi aussi, au début, ça m'a surprise. Je savais que Naruto et Hinata sortaient ensembles, mais Hinata est super timide, et Naruto n'est pas du genre, alors je ne pensais même pas qu'ils passeraient une nuit ensembles avant le mariage. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai failli m'évanouir. Imagine que père ait décidé de la marier à quelqu'un d'autre! Ils jouaient à la roulette russe. Heureusement, tout s'est bien passé. Rin, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas psy, mais je sais que tu es légèrement jalouse d'Hinata. L'interpellé se contenta de fixer les étoiles, tout en remettant une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux derrière son oreille. Elle faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes.

-Peut être. Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois. Je suis extrêmement heureuse pour mon senseï et ta sœur.

-Mouais, je te fais confiance. Hanabi se retourna, et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Elle fit semblant de dormir.

-Hanabi ?

-…

-Hanabi ?

-… Les larmes coulèrent doucement, inondant le visage pâle de Rin. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle en avait assez à la fin. Elle laissa les larmes rouler, silencieusement. De temps en temps, Hanabi entendait que son amie refoulait un sanglot. Elle finit par s'endormir véritablement.

* * *

-Debout, fainéant, réveille toi, lourdaud, qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore dans ta chambre. Shikamaru regarda sa mère essayer désespérément de le tirer du lit. Ah, oui les missions. Il bougea un doigt de pied, et soupira. « galère… » Mais il se leva. Il lança une flopée de jurons quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu ses élastiques à cheveux. Tant pis, il les laisserait détachés. Il rejoignit ses élèves. En chemin, il croisa Gaara du désert. celui-ci se rendait à grands pas vers la demeure Hyûga. Amusé, il remarqua que Temari se tenait cachée dans un arbre, tentant désespérément de ne pas se faire voir du Kazekage. Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, où il frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, je suis Gaara du désert, Kazekage de Suna no Kuni. J'aimerais voir Melle Hanabi. La servant s'écarta, apeurée, pour le laisser entrer. Elle le conduisit à une chambre où elle frappa à la porte.

-Melle Hanabi ? Vous avez un visiteur. Hanabi vint ouvrir. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, et portait un kimono vermeil. Gaara entraperçut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, qui se hâta de partir, emportant un sac avec elle. Elle portait la tenue règlementaire des ninjas de Konoha.

-Gaa… Kazekage, que me vaut cet honneur ? Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Hanabi l'appelait elle « Kazekage »?

-Je voulais juste te parler. Je peux entrer ? La jeune Hyûga s'écarta en rougissant, et referma la porte, en pestant intérieurement. Il s'installa sur le lit, et elle s'appuya contre la porte. Cette, fois, c'est Gaara qui jura intérieurement. Elle ne faisait donc rien pour l'aider. Ils échangèrent les formalités, et il décida de se lancer. Il se leva, et s'approcha un peu.

-Hanabi, Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fête à laquelle tu m'as accompagné ? Le cœur de la jeune fille faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens que je t'ai…

-Embrassée ? Oui.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se rapprocha un peu. Elle fit de même. Ils étaient encore à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et Gaara avait épuisé toute son imagination. Il grommela. Mais prit son courage à deux mains.

-Hanabi, Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

-Non. Il avança de deux pas. Il pouvait la toucher. Et pourtant, elle lui semblait si lointaine… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Enfin, elle dut penser qu'il fallait l'aider. Elle lui demanda si il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- A ce sujet ?

-Peu importe. Elle retourna s'appuyer contre la porte, en croisant les bras, fermant le loquet par la même occasion. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il devait lui dire. Il ne le ferait jamais sinon. Elle allait avoir 16 ans, il en avait 21. Un peu plus de cinq ans, était ce si long ? Hanabi toussota. Il prit son courage et ses tripes à deux mains, et annonça, sans respirer.

-Je… Je crois que si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Il baissa les yeux. Elle était venue s'installer à ses côtés.

-Ah ? Toi aussi ? Il releva les yeux. C'était compliqué. Il était Kazekage, il était réputé pour être froid et solitaire, et voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir comme un enfant, que son cœur jouait au bolide, et qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et se pencha légèrement. Mais elle se leva. Gaara fulmina. Elle devait se retourner et l'embrasser, pas retourner s'appuyer contre cette stupide porte. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il se leva donc à sa suite, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle décroisa ses bras. Il étaient à 50 cm l'un de l'autre. Il passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille, et l'autre dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle se laissa attirer contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et régulier dans son visage.

-Et qu'Est-ce que tu es censé faire, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, en passant ses deux bras derrière le cou du Kazekage. Il fit mine de réfléchir, et se pencha vers la jeune fille. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, réalisant les rêves d'Hanabi, la porte qui menait à la terrasse s'ouvrit, laissant place à Rin. Gaara se retint de ne pas la tuer. Ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles ?

-Oups, excuse moi, Hanabi, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi… Elle sortit à reculons. Gaara reporta son attention sur la jeune Hyûga, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écarta. Elle lui tira la langue. Il la serra contre lui.

-Kazekage Gaara, tout ceci est indécent.

-Rien à faire. Il saisit délicatement la cordelette vermeille qui maintenait le kimono de la cadette Hyûga. Il tira dessus d'un coup sec, et le vêtement glissa doucement le long des hanches d'Hanabi.

-Gaara…

* * *

Rin était toujours sur la terrasse. A l'intérieur, Gaara et Hanabi. Sa meilleure amie était casée. Elle était contente pour elle. Même si Gaara avait 21 ans. Elle attrapa une feuille volante. Elles étaient de plus en plus rares. Il commençait à faire froid, mais elle n'osait pas rentrer à l'intérieur. Dans un coup de vent, une jeune femme se posa à ses côtés.

-Tu peux rentrer, tu sais. Ils dorment.

-Ils… Dorment ? Aïe… je ne veux surtout pas les déranger.

-Je suis Temari, la sœur de Gaara. Et je te dis que tu peux rentrer. Ou alors, si tu préfères aller faire un tour…

-Oui, je préfèrerais. Temari était assez douée en matière de relations humaines, et elle avait tout de suite compris que la jeune fille avait besoin de se confier. Elle marchèrent quelques temps dans Konoha. Quand ils croisèrent Kiba et Tenten, main dans la main, Temari se crispa soudainement. Elle pressa le pas. Rin ne broncha pas. Quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la zone d'entraînement, dans le petit bois qui jouxtait les stades. La ninja du sable s'assit contre un arbre, et Rin l'imita.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas aimé qu'on croise Kiba ?

-Parce que… depuis que nous avons cassé, on est plus en très bons termes.

-C'est dommage.

-Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les séparations. Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas bien ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Je vois qu'Hanabi est casée, et tu as compris qu'elle ne te comprendra plus comme avant. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, Rin se confia entièrement à Temari. Elle lui faisait confiance. Et quand elle rentra, elle se sentait soulagée. Son cœur ne se pinça même pas quand elle vit Gaara et Hanabi, endormis, au milieu des draps épars.

* * *

Sakura pensait ses plaies. Sa chute dans le fossé l'avait amochée. Mais les quelques coupures qu'elle avait ne l'empêcheraient pas de se battre. Elle était impressionnée. Toya avait vu les ninjas arriver longtemps à l'avance. Et ils les avaient sauvés tous les deux. Elle comprenait qu'il soit le meilleur Anbu. Elle soupira. A ses côtés, il observait la maison. Il ne devait pas être plus de deux heures du matin, quand ils virent une ombre sur le toit. Toya fit quelques signes, et disparut, après avoir demandé à Sakura de rester en position, coûte que coûte. Il réapparut sur le toit, juste devant l'inconnu. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps se figea. La kunoïchi observait. Même de loin, la silhouette au sharigan était très reconnaissable. Itachi Uchiwa. Elle tenta de se concentrer, mais les paroles du ninja lui revenaient toujours en mémoire. « On se reverra… On se reverra. Si tu survis. Car tu chercheras à me retrouver. ». Elle n'avait jamais compris la signification de ces paroles. Sur le toit, le combat venait de commencer. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi Toya l'écartait du combat. Elle aurait pu lui être utile. Surtout qu'après quelques minutes, il semblait en mauvaise posture. Alors qu'il venait de tomber, et que l'Uchiwa allait lui porter le coup de grâce, Elle intervint, et se planta juste à temps devant Toya pour lui éviter une mort certaine.

-Tiens Haruno Sakura. Comme on se retrouve. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Il avait un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Arrière, Uchiwa. Recule, éloigne toi de Toya, ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Le jeune homme sourit.

-Tu protèges cet imbécile ? Dire qu'en des temps anciens, il était comme mon frère. Mais seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis. J'ai changé d'avis sur le camp à rallier. Alors, Sakura, que dirais tu de me rejoindre ?

-Crève. Itachi sourit. La jeune femme ne l'impressionnait absolument pas.

-Toya ? Ca va ? Un faible murmure lui répondit. La kunoïchi reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Il souriait toujours, comme un démon.

-Et, comment ça va avec mon frère ? Sakura eut un rictus dédaigneux.

-Ton frère est comme toi, ignoble. Même les moyens les plus ignobles sont bons pour arriver à son objectif.

-Que veux tu, l'amour est égoïste. Et l'Hyûga ?

-Neji ? De la même graine. Je ne veux pas en parler. De toute façon, tu vas mourir ici.

-Et c'est toi qui va me tuer ? Demanda l'Uchiwa, avec un sourire ironique.

-Non, répondit elle calmement. C'est lui. Le vrai Toya (pas le clone) se jeta alors sur l'ennemi. On ne voyait rien, le combat des deux anciens amis était démentiel. Quand il s'éteignit peu à peu, Sakura vit Itachi se préparer à s'enfuir. Elle voulut s'interposer, mais ne put que retenir le corps sanglant de Toya. Elle administra tous les soins qu'elle était capable de dispenser, mais elle ne savait pas si l'Anbu tiendrait le retour. Elle ne voulait plus être impuissante, depuis la mort de Lee, elle s'était fait une promesse, et elle ne laissera pas mourir Toya. Elle le chargea sur ses épaules, et décida de rentrer directement sans repasser par l'hôtel. Elle prit toutes les affaires dont-ils avaient besoin, et disparut dans la nuit, portant le corps inanimé du meilleur ninja du tout Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade finissait les formulaires officiels. Naruto et Hinata étaient mari et femme, mais il y avait toujours de la paperasse à remplir. Naruto demanda soudain.

-Comment va-t-il? Tsunade leva les yeux, un air interrogateur luisait dans ses pupilles.

-Comme un bébé conçu depuis 2 mois et une semaine, Naruto. L'Hokage comprit soudainement ce qui les avait poussés à se marier aussi vite.

-Est-ce que Hiashi le sait ? Les deux tourtereaux répondirent par le négatif. En les voyant, elle pouffa.

-Tsunade-sama! Elle était morte de rire. Hinata, enceinte de Naruto. Ses délires les plus fous prenaient vie. Son rire nerveux retentissait dans la salle, et les deux jeunes gens se regardaient, consternés. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une Sakura, décoiffée, en sang, et qui portait sur son dos, le corps de son co-équiper. Le rire de l'Hokage cessa immédiatement. Naruto et Hinata furent refoulés hors de la pièce, Tsunade savant que Toya ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans soins. Les jeunes mariés partirent donc se promener, soucieux.

_-Imbécile, c'est le moment!_

_-Tu crois ? _Hinata, continua-t-il, maintenant que nous sommes mariés, je crois que l'on peut… Annoncer ta grossesse à ton père. Le visage d'Hinata tourna au vert. Elle lui jeta un air interrogateur.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Elle lui prit la main. Ils se dirigèrent ensembles chez l'Hyûga. Devant la porte, Naruto donnait ses recommandations.

-Hinata, n'oublie pas. L faut dire à ton père que tu enceinte d'un mois.

-Mais, on est pas mariés depuis un mois !

-Pas grave, je te protégerais.

-Moi aussi. Neji venait de surgir. Il serra Hinata contre lui, et lança un sourire complice à Naruto. « Allons y ». Ils demandèrent donc à voir le chef de la sôke.

-Bonsoir Neji, Hinata, Naruto, que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Père, Hinata et Naruto ont à vous annoncer une grande nouvelle qui m'a rempli le cœur de joie. Hiashi haussa un sourcil. Neji ne l'appelait presque jamais père. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être cette fameuse nouvelle.

-et, qu'Est-ce donc ? Hinata ? Naruto ?

-Hyûga-sama, répondit celui-ci, j'ai le plaisir et l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que ma femme attend un enfant. Le visage d'Hiashi prit une teinte verdâtre.

-Par… Pardon ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-_Il n'a pas vraiment d'instinct paternel…_

_-Tais toi, Kyûbi, il fallait s'y attendre. _Oui, monsieur. Depuis environ un mois.

-Hinata… Celle-ci rougit. L'Hyûga les regarda, soupçonneux. « Un mois… Hum… Nous verrons cela. Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance Naruto. Pendant les grossesses de ma femme, elle était insupportable. ». Le porteur de Kyûbi leva les yeux au ciel, alors que celle-ci ricanait. Le blond s'empêcha d'écouter ce que la renarde avait à dire sur l'intervention d'Hiashi. Quand ils ressortirent tous les trois, Neji brisa le silence.

-Ben, vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis… Vous n'aurez plus à cacher le ventre d'Hinata. Celle ci éclata de rire. Son ventre commençait en effet à s'arrondir. Même si cela ne se voyait vraiment pas, elle sentait que bientôt, il serait impossible de cacher sa grossesse.

-Notre fils n'aura pas à être caché plus longtemps. Naruto se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Naruto, ce sera une fille. Le futur papa éclata de rire, et embrassa sa femme. Neji en profita pour s'éclipser. Il se savait quelque peu jaloux du bonheur de Naruto. Sakura était revenue de mission, et elle était sans doute chez elle, mais il n'osait pas aller la voir. Quand pourrait il se marier, avoir des enfants, comme tout le monde ? Et il y avait ce compagnon de mission dont Naruto lui avait parlé, ce Toya, que la kunoïchi avait ramené sur son dos, au risque de mourir elle-même. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller la voir. Il ne supporterait pas de se voir rembaré. Il soupira. Alors qu'il passait devant le fleuriste, il prit une décision, et rentra. Ino était à l'intérieur.

-Neji Hyûga en personne ? Tu viens acheter des fleurs ?

-Non, je suis là pour parler à l'Hokage. Répondit il avec mauvaise humeur. Je… Je voudrais savoir si tu as… Des… Cosmos, se souvint il juste à temps.

-C'est pour Sakura ?

-Co…Comment tu sais ?

-C'est sa fleur préférée. Tiens, fit elle en lui tendant un bouquet. Neji se demandait ce que ces fleurs avaient de spécial, mais la kunoïchi apprécierait sûrement qu'il n'ait pas choisi des roses, comme tout le monde. Il paya, et se dirigea vers la maison de son amie. En arrivant devant la maison, il saisit un papier, un crayon, et écrivit « Je suis désolé », avant de planter le papier sur une fleur, et de déposer le bouquet devant la porte. IL sonna, et sauta sur le toit, avant de partir en courant.

* * *

Sakura entendit la sonnette. Mais elle n'alla pas ouvrir tout de suite. Quand elle s'aperçut que personne ne résonnait elle se risqua sur le pallier, et découvrit le bouquet. Elle eut un sourire triste. Des cosmos… Il aurait mieux fait d'aller cueillir des gravelles. C'était bien le genre de Neji. Elle avait tout de suite reconnut son odeur, sur le papier. Elle soupira. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à lui pardonner. Mais s'il insistait, elle essayerait. Par contre… Pour ce qui était de Sasuke… c'était différent. Il s'était lâchement servi des faiblesses de son couple. Malgré ça, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était une adulte, que diable! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer. Elle ne voulait terriblement à l'Uchiwa, mais ce ressentiment durerait il ? Reviendrait il à la charge ? Et ce jour là, aurait elle le courage de le repousser ? Elle déposa les fleurs dans un vase, et prit un livre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Au bout de quelques heures, Elle décida d'aller voir Toya à l'hôpital. En passant, elle rentra chez Ino.

-Salut Ino. Est-ce que tu saurais quelles fleurs on offre à un blessé ? Demanda elle ne rougissant. Avachie sur le comptoir, Ino lui indiqua un pot rouge, au fond de la boutique.

-T'as reçu le colis de Neji ?

-Oui.

-C'est pour qui les fleurs ?

-Pour Toya, mon camarade de mission. Le meilleur Anbu du village. Ino sourit, et secoua sa crinière blonde.

-il est comment ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ? Il est grand, brun, les yeux marron, des cheveux bouclés retenus en queue de cheval…

-Ouah, se moqua Ino, t'as même réussi à voir la couleur de ses yeux ! T'es intéressée dis moi ?

-N'importe quoi!

-Alors… dis moi la couleur des yeux de Shika ? Devant le silence de son ami, elle éclata de rire.

-Pour que tu remarques les yeux de quelqu'un, faut vraiment que tu y mettes du tien! Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Sakura s'indigna, alimentant le fou rire de son amie.

-Mais je rigole, Sakura… Allez, cours retrouver ton Toya, s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur la table, morte de rire. Sakura fit une moue indignée, et disparut dans la rue.

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Sakura était revenue depuis longtemps. Rin dormait dans sa chambre, alors que la kunoïchi était dans la cuisine, tournant et retournant la cuillère dans son thé, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle soupira, et but une gorgée. Un épouvantable mal de crâne l'empêchait de dormir. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux roses, et se leva. 10 h30. Il n'était pas tard, mais elle était déjà fatiguée. Elle entendit des coups secs frappés à la porte. Elle marcha en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et reconnut Neji, dans l'embrasure. Elle se demanda soudainement si elle ne devait pas lui refermer la porte au nez. Mais, surprenant son regard, le brun fit un pas dans l'entrée. Elle s'écarta, et referma la porte en se maudissant de l'avoir ouverte.

-Que me vaut cet honneur, Neji ?

-Je… Le brun n'était visiblement pas très à l'aise. Il tordait ses poignets, et baissa constamment les yeux.

-Je suis venue te dire au revoir. Je pars demain en mission d'espionnage de deux mois à Kiri no Kuni, avec un Anbu. C'est une mission S, précisa-t-il. Sakura se sentit perdre ses couleurs. Elle s'appuya à la porte et lui demanda de répéter, il s'exécuta. Alors qu'elle tentait d'encaisser la nouvelle, il lui prit la main, et lui demanda:

-Tu me pardonnes ? Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu me détestes, mourir, alors que tu me hais, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. C'est une mission suicidaire. Au revoir. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire plus dramatique. Mais Sakura était restée appuyée contre le mur, tel un glaçon. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de porte, la kunoïchi l'arrêta.

-Attend, Neji ! Elle se précipita, la tunique qu'elle portait au dessus de son pantalon volait derrière elle. Elle se pendit aux bras du brun, et murmura:

-Je… Je ne sais plus pleurer. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'ai… Je t'ai tout de suite pardonné. C'était enfin sorti. Le ninja sourit, et écarta les longues mèches roses qui cachaient le visage de Sakura. Les grands yeux d'un vert profond le suppliaient muettement, l'émouvant malgré lui.

-Tu en es sure ?

-Oui. Elle se releva, et attira le ninja à elle.

-Ne pars pas… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Il la prit contre lui, et l'embrassa.

-A tes ordres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Neji se leva, fatigué. Sakura dormait encore, à ses côtés. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de venir. Il perdait peu à peu sa volonté. Il faudrait qu'il survive à cette mission. Sa coéquipière, Ada, était très forte, mais il devrait sans s'en sortir par lui-même, elle n'aurait que le baby-sitter à faire. Il se leva sans bruit, se prépara, et laissa un mot à Sakura. Il rejoignit Ada à l'entrée du village.

-Allons y. Elle était d'un professionnalisme étonnant. Tout comme Toya, elle avait vu ses plus proches amis mourir, elle avait tué des ennemis à terre sans sourciller, mais, contrairement à certains, elle ne s'en vantait absolument pas. Ces meurtres lui pesaient sur la conscience. Mais c'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait appeler les inconvénients du métier. Elle était très grande, assez belle, et ses cheveux mi longs cachait une longue cicatrice qui lui traversait la joue. Le seul œil que l'on pouvait voir, l'autre était caché par sa chevelure, était bleu, et laissait voir une lueur d'intelligence peu commune. Elle portait la tenue règlementaire des Anbus. Il partirent, et ne desserrèrent pas les dents de la journée. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent le soir, épuisés, ils ne ressentirent pas les ninjas qui se déployaient prudemment autour d'eux. Ils furent attaqués dans leur sommeil. Avant de sombrer dans le vide de l'inconscience, Neji murmura une dernière fois: « Sakura… »

Celle-ci était chez Tsunade. Une après midi comme une autre. Neji était parti au casse pipe le matin même, et elle ne parlait pas. Elle pensait passer la nuit dans le bureau, pour trier les derniers dossiers. Elle serait seule, Tsunade avait perdu un pari, et avait l'obligation d'inviter Jiraya à dîner. Ca lui apprendrait à parier avec Naruto. L'Hokage vint lui dire au revoir, et quitta son bureau. La kunoïchi resta donc seule. Tout le monde était parti. A 7 heures du soir, tous devaient manger. Ses pensées s'égarèrent du côté de Neji, pour revenir à tire d'ailes vers la moitié de document qu'elle venait de laisser tomber. Les heures passaient vite. Sasuke l'avait rejointe, il se sentait seul chez lui. Minuit sonna. Sakura travaillait toujours. Elle ne levait pas le nez de ses papiers, indifférente à l'Uchiwa qui venait de s'endormir. 1 heure du matin. La fatigue menaçait de l'emporter. Elle secoua la tête, et se laissa somnoler. Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups secs frappés à la porte. Ce fut Sasuke qui ouvrit. Il n'eut que le temps de retenir Ada avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

-Ada! Cria Sakura. Elle s'approcha de l'Anbu, et appliqua ses paumes, remplies de Chakra sur les plaies les plus importantes. Avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience, la kunoïchi lui demanda avec angoisse:

-Ada, où est Neji ? Elle avait peur, bien évidemment. Le regard de la jeune femme se voila, quand elle répondit, d'une voix rauque:

-Mes sincères condoléances. Sakura s'effondra. Sasuke la retint également. Ada ne résisterait pas longtemps. Il prit la main de sa coéquipière, annonça qu'il portait Ada à l'hôpital, et qu'il revenait s'occuper d'elle. Les années passées auprès de Neji repassaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Son sang lui montait à la tête, elle revoyait leurs ébats, la dernière nuit… Le bonheur sans fin qu'elle aurait voulu vivre avec l'Hyûga. Quand Sasuke revint, il la retrouva au même endroit. Il décida de la porter chez elle. Il la souleva doucement, la tête à demi évanouie de la jeune femme lui reposait sur l'épaule. Il la portait, une main sous les genoux, et l'autre sous la tête. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, pour annoncer à Rin la nouvelle. Après l'avoir fait, il lui expliqua que Sakura dormirait chez lui pour la nuit. Il rejoignit donc sa luxueuse villa, et étendit Sakura sur le lit. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

-Neji… Neji… Neji… La jeune femme sanglotait, le nom ne quittant sa bouche.

-Neji…Lee…Sane…revenez… Sasuke soupira. Presque tous les petits copains de Sakura étaient morts. En quelques sortes, elle était une veuve noire. Il lui caressa les cheveux, et s'étendit près d'elle. Tout en serrant convulsivement ses mains, elle répétait des phrases incohérentes et incompréhensibles.

-Neji…Naruto…Sasuke…Lee…Sane… elle se blottit dans les bras de son ami, qui la berça doucement. Si personne ne s'occupait d'elle, elle sombrerait dans la folie. Les larmes inondaient le lit. L'Uchiwa, maladroit, saisit le menton de celle qu'il aimait, et la serra contre lui.

-Sakura… Je t'aime moi… S'il te plaît, arrête… Mais elle pleurait de plus belle. Il saisit de nouveau le menton tremblant, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la kunoïchi. Elles avaient un goût salé, doux amer. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Elle avait visiblement besoin de réconfort.

-Sakura… Un mort est mort… Oublie le, fais toi une raison. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et la jeune femme se pendit à lui. Peut être imaginait elle que c'était l'Hyûga qui la serrait dans ses bras. Peut être. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que Sakura soit heureuse, et même si c'était en la laissant croire qu'il état Neji, il pouvait tout de même contribuer à son bonheur. Il se comporta donc en fonction.

* * *

Il la laissa au beau milieu de la nuit, pour filer chez maître Kakashi. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, maussade, et de très mauvaise humeur.

-Maître Kakashi, j'ai un petit problème. Le ninja leva les yeux au ciel, et fit entrer son ancien élève. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine.

-Voilà, Neji est mort. Kakashi leva un sourcil.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

-Et, Sakura est très… déroutée.

-Moi, et les femmes…Les femmes, c'est pas mon truc.

-Mais voilà, elle avait l'air de croire que j'étais Neji, et, pour ne pas la démentir, je me suis… Comporté comme Neji. Kakashi sourit.

-Tu veux dire que tu en as profité pour coucher avec elle ? Tu sais quand même que ce matin même, Neji et elle dormait dans le même lit ? Sasuke rougit.

-et tu veux savoir si elle t'a vraiment pris pour Neji ? Mon avis : non. Sakura ne se laissera jamais égarer par la douleur. Bien sur qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais tu vois, il n'est pas impossible que demain matin, elle te dise de tout oublier pour se consacrer à son deuil. Ne t'étonne pas. L'Uchiwa rentra chez lui, dépité. Il ne savait que faire. Il s'allongea dans son lit, et observa Sakura, les yeux mouillés, secouée de frissons dans son sommeil. Il était fatigué. Ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes. IL aurait voulu rester à la regarder, pour toujours, mais le sommeil l'emporta. Il sombra. Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Sakura n'était plus là.

* * *

Et voilà... Plus que 3 chapitres... Ca me rend mélancolique... Qu'est ce que je vais faire quand elle sera finie ? Ouin... J'ai toujours eu un faible pour mes petits névrosés... Reviews ? 


	16. Chapter 17: Byakugan ou Sharigan ?

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

Aya72: Mais tout sera résolu en trois chapitres. Eh oui. Ca fait bizarre hein ? La fin, déjà... toutes les rponses en trois chapitres, c'est génial, non ? lol

Bizouille: j'avais prévu cette éventualité /sort ses mouchoirs/ Non, peut être que Neji n'est pas mort ! Peut être que Sasuke et Sakura ne finiront pas ensembles ? Vous aurez la réponse dans les trois derniers chapitres. Pour la suite, ça dépendra. On verra. Mais pourquoi pas ? et sois contente, j'ai évité de te faire trucider par Sasuke. Jsuis gentille, non ?lol

Momo: J'y crois pas, comment t'as fait pour deviner, pour le bain de sang ? Lol, non, Morgane, il n'y aura pas de bain de sang. (tres rare chez moi) Cette fin serait indigne de Dallas, quand même ! lol (personne peut comprendre à par la personne concernée). Ce sera plus joyeux après, ne t'en fait pas.

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Moi, Michiyo uzumaki, je me déclare auteur de cette fics. lool

Disclamer: Quand les perso seront hors d'usage, Kishimoto me les donnera.

Couples: SasuSakuNeji, KibaTenten, NaruHina, ShikaIno; GaaraHanabi, et Tema... Surprise. vous le saurez pas dans ce chapitre!

Autre: Jsuis mélancolique. Après celui-là, plus que deux chapitres. Qui voudrait Les Névrosés de Konoha II ? Si j'ai assez de reviews, pitete que je continuerais. on verra.

Chapitre 17: Byakugan ou Sharingan, de qui est il ? 

Un mois plus tard

Naruto s'éveilla doucement. A ses côtés, Hinata poussa un petit soupir dans son sommeil. 3 mois. Le ventre de la jeune Hyûga commençait à prendre des proportions plus envahissantes que d'habitude. Il caressa doucement le ventre gonflé. La jeune femme commençait à se réveiller. Quand il mettait sa main sur le ventre d'Hinata, il pouvait sentir une forme, la forme de SON enfant, du sien. Il allait être père. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Père d'un enfant d'une force incroyable. Il aurait sans aucun doute l'œil blanc des Hyûgas. Il soupira. Cette histoire de marquer son deuxième enfant ne lui plaisait pas. Alors mais alors, pas du tout. Hinata se tourna vers lui.

-_T'embrasse pas ta femme pour lui dire bonjour ? Vive l'Amour! C'est bien parti pour le divorce. _Kyûbi aimait mettre l'ambiance, bien que seul Naruto puisse l'entendre. Et si elle n'avait pas été dans sa tête, il l'aurait volontiers écrasée.

-_Ta gueule, mais ferme là, bon sang! _Il s'approcha un peu plus de la femme qu'il aimait, et l'embrassa, la serrant contre lui. Quoi qu'en dise Kyûbi, ils étaient tout de même un couple modèle.

* * *

Sakura s'éveilla comme les autres jours. Comme chaque matin, depuis un mois, elle eut une pensée pour Neji. Puis, elle se leva et alla réveiller Rin. Des maux de têtes, des nausées, et d'autres signes de maladie commençaient à se faire ressentir. Il faudrait sûrement qu'elle prenne des vacances. Adamari ne mangerait plus pendant un mois, rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir voir son senseï, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer en étant malade. Elle demanderait à Anko de prendre son équipe ne charge. Anko et Adamari ferait sans doute un mélange époustouflant, mais ils finiraient forcément par s'entendre. Elle aida Rin à préparer ses affaires, et quand celle-ci fut partie, elle repensa encore une fois à la nuit où Neji était mort, cette nuit où elle avait perdu tout espoir de porter un jour le nom des Hyûgas. On n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps, ce qui accentuait encore la peine de la jeune femme. Elle savait également qu'avant son deuil, la nuit de sa mort, elle avait couché avec Sasuke. Elle s'en voulait. Le lendemain, elle avait mis fin à leur « courte idylle ». L'Uchiwa avait secoué la tête et murmuré qu'elle faisait seule ses choix. Une nausée la prit. Elle devait aller voir Hinata. Elle se dirigea donc vers la demeure de Naruto. Quand elle arriva, Naruto sortait en trombe, en retard, comme d'habitude. Elle sourit, et entra. 

-Bonjour Hinata.

-Bonjour Sakura. Comment vas-tu ? La kunoïchi lui fit signe que ça n'allait pas fort.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venue te voir. En plus de la mort de Neji, que j'aimais autant que toi, je ressens… Des malaises. Est-ce que tu peux m'examiner ? Merci. Pendant que la jeune femme l'examinait, Sakura lui demanda.

-Comment ça va, ta grossesse ? Pas trop dur ? Et, c'est pour dans combien de temps ?

-Non, ça va, merci, ce n'est que pour dans 6 mois. J'ai encore le temps. La jeune Hyûga état perplexe. Alors que Sakura se servait à boire, elle en profita pour la byakuganiser.

-Sakura… je crois que j'ai trouvé. Ca va sans doute te faire penser à un mauvais film, à un scénario de ce genre, mais…

-Mais ? La kunoïchi tordit ses mains. Qu'avait elle donc ?

-Tu as la même chose que moi. Enfin, je crois. Un mois. Sakura s'assit dans le canapé, et se gifla.

-Est-ce que tu peux répéter ?

-Tu es enceinte de… environ…un mois, je dirais. La kunoïchi eut un faible sourire.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça, hein ?

-Non. La jeune femme commença à paniquer. Comment pourrait t elle élever l'enfant de Neji ? C'est alors qu'une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit.

-Au moins, une partie de Neji sera toujours à tes côtés. Murmura Hinata, mettant fin à ses pensées.

-Et si… Il n'était pas de Neji ? Elle lui expliqua.

-je suis strictement incapable de te dire si cet enfant est de Neji ou de Sasuke. Elle la byakuganisa de nouveau, et poussa un faible cri. Sakura se sentit défaillir. Que lui arrivait il encore ?

-Sakura, soit forte. Il y en a deux. Des jumeaux. La kunoïchi se retint aux accoudoirs du canapé.

-Si cela se trouve, murmura-t-elle, l'un est de Sasuke, et l'autre De Neji. Hinata approuva d'un signe de tête. C'aurait été tellement plus simple. Pauvre Sakura. Elle se retrouvait enceinte de deux enfants, et elle ne savait même pas qui était le père. Elle était enceinte du descendant d'une des plus grandes familles de Konoha, mais laquelle ? Elle se leva, et décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle embrassa Hinata, et alla voir Ino. Celle-ci n'était pas encore mariée, ses parents ne cessaient de repousser la date du mariage. Elle lui raconta toute son histoire. Ino était toujours positive. Elle eut tôt fait de lui remonter le moral. Enfin, Elle se décida à aller voir Sasuke. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de deux semaines. En arrivant devant la porte, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et sonna.

-Sasuke ? Bonjour.

-Bonjour Sakura, entre. Qu'Est-ce que tu viens faire ?

-T'annoncer une nouvelle importante. .L'Uchiwa ne leva même pas un sourcil.

-Et, quelle est t'elle ?

-Je suis enceinte. Le regard de Sasuke se durcit. Cet enfant pouvait être de n'importe qui, même de Shino.

-Et… qui est l'heureux futur papa ?

-je ne sais pas. La réponse était déroutante. Sakura était très sérieuse. Elle ne pleurait pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait épuisé son stock de larmes. « Comprends moi, je ne sais pas mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont de toi ou de Neji ».

-Sont ? Parce qu'il sont plusieurs ?

-deux. De vrais jumeaux. Je ne sais vraiment pas. De toi ? De lui ? Que dois je faire ? Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je suis prêt à faire le père. Si tu veux. Laisse moi encore réfléchir et réfléchis de ton côté. Nous déciderons ensembles. Je… Il y a 50 de chances pour que ce soit mes enfants. Et, même si c'était ceux de Neji, je suis prêt à les élever comme les miens. Réfléchis y. Quand la kunoïchi quitta Sasuke, elle sentait rassurée. Elle se dirigea vers le cimetière. Il fallait qu'elle annonce ça à Neji. On n'avait pas retrouvé le corps, mais un monument avait été construit, en hommage à sa mémoire. Elle s'avança doucement parmi les tombes, et s'arrêta devant un monument funéraire. Elle retira les fleurs fanées, et les remplaça par des fraîches.

-Neji ? Je… comment t'annoncer ça… Sakura savait très bien que cette impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre était dérisoire, mais elle s'y raccrochait désespérément. Elle expliqua son problème, puis, passa au monument de Lee. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'approcha de la tombe de Sane. Elle déposa également des fleurs, comme toutes les semaines. Puis, elle quitta le cimetière, et rentra chez elle. Sasuke était devant la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle le fit entrer. Tout en faisant le thé, elle réfléchissait. Neji était il vraiment mort ? C'était impossible. Mais vrai. Elle apporta le thé, et s'assit en face de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci chantonnait.

-Avoir un seul enfant de toi… C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais… Le voir grandir auprès de toi… Sakura soupira.

-Arrête.

-Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard… quand tu te lèves le matin… Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir…

-Stop, ça suffit, tu n'es pas drôle, Sasuke. L'Uchiwa stoppa. Il regarda la kunoïchi. Elle semblait furieuse. Ils commencèrent à parler. Sakura insistait beaucoup sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient peut être pas de lui, Sasuke sur le fait que même s'ils étaient de Neji, vu qu'il était mort, il leur faudrait de toute façon un père. Quand Sasuke rentra chez lui, Sakura s'étendit sur son lit en pleurant. Dans quel pétrin s'était elle fourrée?

* * *

Naruto et Hinata avaient beaucoup discuté de ce qui était arrivé à Sakura. La pauvre devait déprimer sérieusement. 

-_Mais calmez vous! _

_-Bon toi, ta gueule! J'en ai marre. T'as peut être eu 31 enfants, toi, mais Sakura, sera seule pour les élever. _Hinata s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus prenantes. De plus en plus douloureuses. L'enfant bougeait, donnait des coups de pieds. La future mère sourit. Elle allait avoir un enfant à elle. Avec un garçon qui en était ravi. Un enfant. Elle l'élèverait avec tout l'amour possible. Un père fort et protecteur, généreux et attentionné, une mère douce et aimante, n'était ce pas la meilleure des combinaisons ? Cet enfant serait entouré d'amour, ce que ses parents n'avaient pas eu. Il serait heureux. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

-Naruto ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra élever un enfant, tous les deux ?

-Je n'en doute pas, Hinata, répondit il en caressant le ventre du bout des doigts. Il sentait son enfant. Il était juste là. En dessous. Son enfant. Sa femme sourit. Il était peut être le seul garçon de sa génération à avoir un instinct paternel prononcé.

-Garçon ?

-Fille. Ils recommencèrent à se chamailler. Mais Naruto était inquiet. Itachi était toujours une menace pour leur enfant. Il n'avait rien dit d'explicite pour ne pas inquiéter, mais il devrait faire protéger cet enfant. Dans son coin, quand les contractions lui laissaient un moment de répit, Hinata pensait à son cousin. Mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses pensées commencèrent à s'envoler doucement.

* * *

Kiba et Tenten étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. En bas, on pouvait entendre la mère du jeune homme vociférer contre un petit chien. Tenten fixait le plafond, ses macarons défaits. Elle venait de se disputer avec ses parents, et son père l'avait chassée de chez elle. Kiba le lui avait dit, ce n'était pas un problème, elle pouvait habiter chez eux autant de temps qu'elle le voulait, mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Kiba, lui, pensait à sa demande. Il voulait demander Tenten en mariage. Elle avait quasiment 23 ans, ce n'était pas dérangeant, mais…Si elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie ? Dans sa tête planait encore l'ombre de la belle Temari. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs toujours à Konoha, et cela ne l'aidait pas. Elle semblait avoir le béguin pour Toya, depuis que Sakura le lui avait présenté. Elle était donc restée. Kiba grogna. Tenten lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se redressa sur un bras. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. 

-Tenten, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Mmmh…La réponse de la jeune femme était très explicite.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Tenten se redressa.

-Kiba ?

-Non, l'Hokage. Elle lui sourit, et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Tu es sincère ? Il lui sourit, et pour toute réponse, l'embrassa.

-Alors… C'est oui. Il était fou de joie. Il sauta sur la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Elle poussa un gémissement.

-Aïe, Kiba, tu m'écrases… Il se souleva un peu, et sourit. Le visage de Temari s'éloignait peu à peu, remplacé par les macarons de Tenten. Celle-ci se serra contre le torse musclé de l'homme chien. Même si on n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, Kiba était très beau garçon, avec ses « peintures de guerre », comme son amie les appelait. Il la serra contre lui. Protecteur également. La seule chose sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, c'est que l'instinct bestial de L'Inuzuka le poussait à vouloir un enfant, alors que Tenten n'était absolument pas pressée.

-Dis, Tenten, pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? Maintenant qu'on va se marier… Il lui fit ses yeux de chien battus, et la jeune femme soupira.

-Bon… après le mariage, ce que tu voudras. Mais avant… Je ne sais pas… elle attrapa Kiba par le col et l'embrassa. Elle ne savait jamais lui résister quand il faisait ces yeux là.

5 mois et demi plus tard

Un homme se dirigeait vers Konoha. Il courait dans la forêt, blessé, seul, traqué. Il avait mal, et était à court de Chakra. Seul un visage l'aidait à continuer. Un visage qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis 6 mois et demi. Qu'il allait revoir. Dans le lointain, les cloches de Konoha sonnaient, annonçant un mariage. Il trébucha, et buta contre une pierre. Sa cheville n'était plus en état de fonctionner. Il se camoufla, et tenta de se reposer. 6 mois et demi de captivité à Kiri no Kuni. Il aurait peut être mieux valu qu'il meurt. En effet, son retour et la découverte des secrets de Kiri entraîneraient sûrement une guerre. 6 mois et demi… le bébé d'Hinata devait être sur le point de naître, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il soupira. Et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Kiba et Tenten se tenaient devant l'Hokage, bien droits. Ils étaient le troisième couple à se marier de la génération, après Hinata et Naruto, ainsi que Shikamaru et Ino. Qui aurait cru, des années avant, que l'homme chien, le râleur et le porteur de Kyûbi se marieraient avant tous les autres ? Jeunes, ils étaient toujours les célibataires endurcis. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous mariés. Tsunade attendait patiemment la fin de la cérémonie pour pouvoir se saouler à loisir.

-Kiba, tu rêves ?

-Mais non, ma chérie… Naruto n'avait pas pu venir, le bébé d'Hinata devait naître la semaine suivante. Le blond racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Hiashi n'avait aucun instinct paternel, et qu'il voulait le bébé le plus tôt possible, afin de l'entraîner. Si il avait de fabuleux pouvoirs, il se pouvait qu'il prenne la tête de la sôke. Pourtant, Naruto et Hinata n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire, que c'était au conseil de décider, mais ils ne supportaient pas de savoir que le destin de leur enfant serait tracé avant sa naissance. Kiba se reçut un coup de coude. Il paraissait trop absent. Il ressentait exactement ce que Naruto avait ressenti quand il avait appris qu'Hinata était enceinte.

* * *

A l'hôpital de Konoha, Naruto tenait fermement la main de sa femme. Celle-ci allait accoucher, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Elle semblait avoir mal. Au fond de lui, le blond se bénissait de ne pas être une femme. Souffrir pour donner la vie à un gosse braillard et mal élevé, non merci. Pourtant, Hinata semblait très heureuse de mettre au monde son enfant. Il se tourna vers Sakura, assise au fond de la salle, pour élucider ce mystère. Celle-ci était enceinte, elle aussi. Depuis 6 mois et demi. Depuis que Neji était parti. Beaucoup d'habitants du village étaient au courant du fait que les enfants étaient de père inconnu pour l'instant. Car ils naîtraient avec le byakugan ou le sharigan. Elle laissa ses pensées s'évader. Un jour, en rentrant, la kunoïchi avait eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir Hiashi Hyûga chez elle. 

_Flash back_

-Hyûga-sama, que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Vos enfants. Il était froid, et dur. Il n'approuvait sans doute pas ce que son neveu avait fait.

-Oui ?

-S'ils sont de Neji, j'aimerais les récupérer. Ils ne doivent pas être élevés par un Uchiwa. Je suis désolée, Melle Haruno… Je connaissais le désir de Neji de vous épouser. Je sais que s'ils sont de lui, ces enfants sont la seule chose qui vous relit, tous les deux. Mais je dois les élever. Et ils devront porter le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Ils feront parti de la bunke. Sakura s'était levée, furieuse. Non seulement, on lui annonçait qu'on voulait lui retirer ses enfants, mais en plus qu'il faudrait qu'ils soient marqués.

-Hyûga-sama, malgré tout le respect que je vous porte… On ne peut pas élever un enfant sans l'amour d'une mère. Ces enfants resteront avec moi. Et personne, entendez moi bien personne ne leur apposera de sceau sur le front! Que ce soit bien clair! Je vais de ce pas en référer à l'Hokage!

_Fin du flash-back_

L'Hokage avait été entièrement d'accord avec elle. Sasuke l'avait beaucoup aidée. Celui-ci les représentait tous les deux au mariage. Elle jeta un regard à Hinata. Elle endurerait les mêmes souffrances 3 mois après. Elle caressa son ventre. Chez lui, Sasuke ne cessait de chanter. Mais, il chantait afin d'énerver Sakura. « Avoir un enfant de toi » avait été celle qui l'avait le plus mise en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait très bien. Elle avait honte. Avoir abandonné son deuil si vite, être de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Elle se déculpabilisait en se disant que c'était pour ses enfants, mais, au fond d'elle-même… Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir que Neji revienne.

* * *

« Plus que quelques kilomètres ». C'était ce qu'il se répétait depuis Kiri. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il ferma les yeux. Des visages souriants y apparaissaient. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto. Et l'enfant de Naruto ? Serait il le parrain ? Il sourit. Les portes de Konoha se profilaient devant lui. On ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui cachaient le visage, et la poussière lui donnait des traits plus rudes, plus secs. Il se présenta devant le bureau de l'Hokage. On le fit entrer. Tsunade le regarda avec étonnement. Elle ne le reconnaissait absolument pas. Elle haussa un sourcil. 

-Bienvenue. Qui êtes vous ? Il prit une chaise, et s'installa. Elle lui avait manqué, la vieille.

-Je… Je suis porté disparu. Neji Hyûga. Elle failli tomber de sa chaise. Quand elle lui demanda des preuves, il activa son byakugan. Elle lui fit prendre une douche, se couper les cheveux. Après, il ressemblait de nouveau à Neji, hormis une balafre qui longeait tout son avant bras. Il raconta toute son histoire. Tsunade était effondrée. Elle le laissa enfin partir, après l'avoir soigné, restauré. Il se balada quelques temps dans les rues de Konoha. Elles lui avaient manqué. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Sakura. Son doigt se posa sur la sonnette. Ce fut Rin qui ouvrit. En voyant le visiteur, elle se frotta les yeux, et se gifla, puis regarda de nouveau. Un blond arriva derrière elle, aussitôt suivi d'Hanabi.

-Hanabi, Nire, Est-ce que je rêve ? Hanabi poussa un cri, et se précipita dans les bras de son cousin. Après l'avoir serré, elle se précipita dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui tombait dans les bras en pleurant.

-Neji, Neji…Neji… Tu n'es pas mort… Il la serra contre lui. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Rin l'embrassa, avant de retourner se tenir à l'écart, suivie de Nire. Hanabi et Sakura pleurait, et Neji essayait désespérément de les calmer. Sakura lui prit la main.

-Tu restes dormir, bien évidemment. J'ai des affaires à toi, tu pourras te changer. Il faudra qu'on parle. Tu te doutes qu'en 6 mois, beaucoup de choses ont changées. Elle l'amena dans la chambre, afin qu'il se repose, et elle lui sortit des vêtements propres. Il sourit. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui clochait. Elle essuya une larme, et se jeta dans ses bras. C'était comme un fantôme. Il la rattrapa au vol, et la berça doucement. En bas, les adolescents tenaient un conseil de guerre. Même Nire participait, alors qu'il n'était pas spécialement concerné.

-Mais enfin, comment va-t-elle lui annoncer ? Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'elle était enceinte! Et en plus, c'est des jumeaux, ça se voit!

-Et Sasuke, là dedans ? Demanda Nire. Il comprenait le problème de Sakura. Mais il ne pouvait pas aider. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était soutenir la kunoïchi. Il lui souhaita bonne chance quand elle redescendit, avant de partir discrètement, préférant laisser les autres régler leurs problèmes familiaux entre eux. Il marcha quelques temps dans Konoha, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Maho. Elle était allongée dans le parc, sur la berge. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu étais chez Rin.

-C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

-Les deux. Il y eut un silence. Enfin, Maho soupira. Nire leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'es encore fait jeter par Inari ? Quand comprendras-tu que tous les garçons te regardent, et que toi, tu préfères monsieur je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde. Maho…

-C'est justement pour ça que je l'aime. Parce qu'il est mieux que tout le monde. Et toi, quand comprendras-tu que ça fait plus d'un an que vous vous cherchez, Rin et toi ? C'est le complexe du chat et de la souris un max! Les yeux du jeune garçon se voilèrent.

-Je…il n'y a rien entre Rin et moi. Elle est bien trop subjuguée par son senseï pour qu'il y ait quelque chose. Et puis, même. Ce n'est pas… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre de fille. En lui, il revoyait les longs cheveux noirs, les fossettes quand elle souriait, ses cicatrices sur les joues. Rin était unique.

-Mouais… il n'y a rien, parce que tu ne veux pas y croire. Au fond de toi, tu as peur de briser quelque chose. Mais non, je ne suis pas psy! « Subjuguée par Naruto » ? Pas au même sens qu'Adamari, heureusement… Non, elle l'admire et elle l'aime énormément. Mais moi, je pense qu'au fond, elle… Tu sais qu'elle a perdu toute sa famille. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas s'attacher de peur de perdre ceux qui lui sont le plus chers.

Neji descendit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il était légèrement inquiet. De quoi voulait lui parler Sakura ? Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, et on pouvait voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Comme pour la protéger, Rin et Hanabi s'étaient placées autour d'elle. Il s'assit, et demanda:

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, Sakura ? Les adolescentes échangèrent un regard blasé. Il n'avait rien remarqué.

-Je…Neji. Je suis enceinte. C'était sorti tout seul.

-Par…pardon ? Tu es enceinte ? Et… de qui ? Ce fut Hanabi qui expliqua le problème. Neji se leva, regarda fixement Sakura, avant de disparaître sur le balcon. Sakura passa la porte fenêtre. Il observait la nuit qui tombait, la pleine lune et les étoiles. Des larmes de rage brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Neji ?

-Va t'en Sakura. Qu'Est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu devais être chamboulée ? J'ai l'air de quoi moi ? Il est de moi ce gosse ou pas ?

-sont… ce sont des jumeaux. Elle était au bord de la crise de larmes. Il se retint à la rambarde.

-Peu importe! Hein, j'ai l'air de quoi ? Je ne vais pas te dire que ce n'est pas grave, tu as couché avec Sasuke!

-Mais…

-Tu as couché avec ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu crois que j'aurais été me faire Tenten si tu étais morte ?

-Oui! Comment voulais tu que je fasse ?

-Tu me dégoûtes… Cette fois, les vannes s'ouvrirent. C'était le mot de trop. Hanabi, qui avait tout écouté ouvrit violemment la porte.

-Neji, c'est trop! Toi, tu te casses 6 mois, et puis tu reviens, c'est normal que des choses aient changées! Tu insultes la femme qui porte sans doutes TON enfant! Tu crois que ça a été facile, 6 mois ? Tu crois que Sakura n'a pas assez de problèmes ? Et la grossesse, tu crois que c'est facile ? Elle caressa les cheveux de Sakura, et lança un regard furieux à son cousin. Celui-ci se rapprocha de la kunoïchi

-Sakura… je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté. Je ne pensais pas… Ce que j'ai dit. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur son bras, mais elle s'écarta avec horreur. Puis, elle se leva, et courut dans sa chambre. Neji regarda sa cousine sans comprendre. Pour toute réponse, Hanabi lui asséna une gifle retentissante avant de quitter la terrasse. Il resta seul. Mais quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenait Sasuke. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Pincez moi je rêve. Il ne vit pas Rin approcher par derrière et lui pincer le bras au sang. Neji eut un sourire forcé.

-Rin, Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Sakura ? Les deux garçons se jaugèrent. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke demanda:

-C'est Sakura qui t'a giflé ? T'as la trace d'une main sur la joue. L'Hyûga sourit.

-Non, c'est Hanabi. Comment on va faire ? La kunoïchi arriva, et fit entrer le nouveau venu. Ils s'assirent dans la cuisine, rejoints par Hanabi et Rin.

-Bon, qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

-J'ai une idée! S'exclama Hanabi. Si les enfants sont de Neji, Sakura ira avec Neji. S'ils sont de Sasuke, elle épousera Sasuke. Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête. C'était injuste, mais c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Ils décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu. Mais la kunoïchi préféra rester. Sasuke et Neji sortirent donc. Ils marchèrent longtemps, sans parler. Quand ils arrivèrent devant un pont de bois, ils s'arrêtèrent. Neji leva son regard vers la lune. Sakura. Il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître ça. Peut être aurait il mieux valu qu'il meure en captivité. Il prit la parole.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu feras, si ces enfants sont de moi ? L'Uchiwa serra les poings.

-Je disparaîtrais de sa vie. Peut être… Peut être Temari, elle est toujours seule. Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

-je… Pareil. Si Tenten avait été encore libre, je crois que je me serais tourné vers elle, mais vu qu'elle vient de se marier… Ada, peut être. Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais on… il y a une bonne alchimie entre nous. Sasuke rit. Mais c'était un rire jaune, sans âme. Il connaissait Ada de vue, et savait qu'elle était tout sauf semblable à Sakura. Grande, belle, de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bleus brillant d'intelligence, une partie du visage toujours caché par sa cascade de cheveux bruns. Et cette cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. La lueur d'expérience de ses beaux yeux. Il soupira. Ada risquait de mourir très jeune. D'ailleurs, elle avait tout perdu très jeune. Les yeux de Neji étaient clos. Il les rouvrit, et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Bonne chance, Sasuke. Je suis vraiment embêté de ce qui arrive. Au revoir, déclara-t-il en tendant une main que le brun serra. L'Hyûga se détourna, et s'approcha d'un lac. Il saisit une pierre, et la lança dans l'eau. Ces enfants… Ada… Sakura. Sasuke. Kiri no Kuni. Yuugi Yamashita. Tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser pendant sa captivité. Sa torture. Il replia ses genoux et posa son menton dessus. Une femme s'était installée à ses côtés. Une belle grande femme. Au longs cheveux bruns. A la peau mate. Et aux beaux yeux bleus. Ada.

-Bonjour Ada. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais elle lui jeta un regard, comme si elle craignait que ce ne soit pas lui.

-Je suis désolée Neji. Je n'aurais pas du t'abandonner. Il la regarda. Elle n'avait jamais du faire une phrase aussi longue.

-Ce n'est rien. Elle guettait le moindre de ses gestes. Au fond de lui, il était un peu en colère. Elle l'avait abandonné, et lui avait eu 6 mois de torture et de captivité. Mais il lui pardonnait.

-La mission avant tout. Grimaça-t-il, avec un ton mordant et ironique. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe, visiblement soulagée. Dans le ciel, Neji aperçut une des étoiles qu'il avait suivie pour revenir à Konoha. L'étoile qu'il avait nommée Sakura.

* * *

Gaara ferma les yeux, laissant la torpeur l'envahir. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il avait envie de pouvoir rester toute sa vie dans la même position, à savourer l'instant présent. Il se tourna légèrement. A ses côtés, Hanabi dormait. Ils avaient fêté ses 16 ans ensembles. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si enfantine quand elle dormait. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules nues, et son visage souriait en dormant. Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille, et sortit. Il alla sur le balcon. Si jamais on le découvrait là, la guerre entre Les Sabaku et les Hyûgas était déclarée. Il sourit. Hanabi dormait toujours. Ils allaient sûrement se fiancer, bien que le clan d'Inari soit toujours en course. IL essaya de se souvenir du visage du brun, qu'il avait rencontré lors de la fête qu'avait organisé Hiashi pour trouver un mari à sa fille. Le jeune homme l'avait jugée froidement, mais respectueusement. Grand pour son âge, il ressemblait un peu à Sasuke, mais certains adultes du village lui trouvaient des similitudes avec Itachi Uchiwa. Bien sûr, tout cela était dit tout bas, Naruto aurait étripé quiconque aurait trouvé Inari ressemblant à Itachi. Gaara sourit. Le jeune homme était vraiment impressionnant pour quelqu'un de 14 ans. Quand il y repensait, lui avait 22 ans. Hanabi en avait 16. Si Hiashi prenait l'âge en compte, Inari était largement un meilleur parti que lui. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'Hanabi épouse quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Même si Inari ferait sans doute un bon chef de clan.

* * *

Maho et Nire se promenaient dans le parc de Konoha. La jeune fille semblait assez triste. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle. Comme cela, Nire se rendit compte qu'elle était assez belle. Depuis presque un an qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe, les deux jeunes gens avaient noué une grande amitié. Mais jamais le jeune blond n'avait observé Maho en tant que femme. Celle-ci avait toujours été la confidente, l'Amie, la plus grande admiratrice d'Inari, mais jamais elle n'avait été une fille au sens propre. Contrairement à Rin, il se moquait bien de savoir si Maho était une fille ou un garçon. Elle était son Amie, c'était tout. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'elle était belle. Il savait bien que de nombreux garçons lui couraient après, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Pour Rin, c'était très différent. C'était une amie, elle aussi, mais dans un sens différent. Elle, elle était une fille, une très belle fille, intelligente et talentueuse, il se sentait transfiguré quand elle était à ses côtés. Maho sen moquait dans cesse de lui, lui disant qu'il était amoureux, mais lui n'y croyait pas. C'aurait été trop beau. Il aurait pu être heureux avec elle, car elle éprouvait la même chose. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'y croyait vraiment pas. 

-Maho ? Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas ? La jeune fille avait passé une main sur ses yeux, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-Je… Inari va peut être se fiancer à Hanabi Hyûga… Je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec une Hyûga. Nire s'arrêta, et prit la main de son amie.

-Mais… Hanabi sort avec Sabaku no Gaara ! Ne t'en fait pas… Tout va s'arranger. Et puis, tu sais, même s'il est aussi glacial que Sasuke-senseï, il a remarqué ton existence, j'en suis sur. Regarde Sasuke-senseï. Sakura-chan lui a couru après pendant des années, et il était encore plus méprisant qu'Inari. Aujourd'hui, il est à ses pieds. Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, sans se douter que dans un arbre, une jeune fille observait la scène. Elle se mordait la lèvre au sang, et on pouvait voir luire ses cicatrices sur les joues. Maho était toujours dans les bras de son ami, et il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, quand elle vit une silhouette tomber de l'arbre, se relever avec difficulté, et s'enfuir. Elle repoussa Nire, et s'écria:

-Attend! Mais la silhouette disparut dans le brouillard.

-Qui c'était ?

-Pauvre cloche! La fille que tu aimes! Rin !

-Mais … Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ? Maho leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait rien à rien celui là.

-Elle vient de te faire la plus compréhensible des déclarations, et vient d'expérimenter la tristesse, et la jalousie. Le blond s'étouffa, et secoua ses boucles.

-Elle a cru que toi… Et moi… La jeune fille acquiesça. Il resta sur place, sans bouger. Elle soupira. Décidemment, il était incurable.

-Mais cours lui après, andouille! Sans conviction, le ninja l'embrassa sur les joues, et se lança à la poursuite de Rin. Celle-ci était déjà dans sa chambre. Elle avait envie de fracasser les meubles. Pourquoi ne lui avait il rien dit ? Pourquoi sortait il avec Maho ? Elle tenait de se convaincre qu'elle s'en fichait, que c'était le fait qu'il ne lui ai rien dit qui la mettait hors d'était, mais elle n'y arrivais pas. Elle entendit le coup de sonnette. Elle entendit Sakura ouvrir.

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan.

-Bonjour, entre, veux tu ? Rin est dans sa chambre, elle semble en colère je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, j'allais aller lui parler, mais vas y, j'irais plus tard. Elle entendit le pas léger de son ami, reconnaissable entre tous, et les trois coups frappés à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. Mais il poussa la porte.

Elle était bien là, étendue sur le lit. Il s'approcha, et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Il y a eu un petit quiproquo. On va dissiper le malentendu.

-Qui a dit qu'il y avait malentendu ? Tu sorts réellement avec Maho, et tu ne m'as réellement rien dit. Vas t'en. Vas t'en, je ne veux pas te voir. Si tu veux un confident, choisis toi un oiseau, puisque tu sais leur parler. Elle se retourna, de façon à ce qu'il ne voit que son dos. Il tenta de lui caresser les cheveux, mais elle le repoussa violement.

-Arrête. Avant, c'était le geste que tu ME réservais, mais maintenant, Maho y a droit, vu qu'elle occupe ton cœur. Il reposa sa main sur le lit.

-Je ne sors pas avec Maho. Je la consolais. Parce qu'elle pense qu'Inari ne l'aime pas. Je tentais de la consoler. Je… Ca n'a rien à voir. Je t'apprécie énormément… Je… Rien. Il y eut un silence. Mais cette réponse ne suffit pas à calmer la jeune fille.

-Tu mens! De toute façon, Inari ne l'aime pas! Il va se fiancer à Hanabi! Puisqu'elle en a tant besoin, vas t'en, retourne la consoler! Je ne veux plus te voir! Au fond de lui, il se sentait mal. Les mots de Rin lui faisaient mal. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout lui avouer, quand il remarqua que l'eau du bocal du poisson rouge s'était soulevée, et venait vers lui.

-Je ne le redirais pas, Nire. DEGAGE! Il sortit doucement. Après avoir refermé la porte, il s'appuya contre le battant. C'était lui qui allait avoir besoin de réconfort. Sakura lui fit signe.

-Je vais lui parler. Repasse demain à la même heure. Quand moi et Naruto nous lui aurons parlé, tout ira mieux. Au fait, en partant, tu peux faire dégager Adamari, ça fait une demi-heure qu'il squatte devant la porte. Il sourit et accepta avant de sortir.

Deux coups frappés à sa porte. Sakura-chan qui entrait, qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Rin…

-Je ne veux voir personne.

-C'est normal à ton âge, ce qui t'arrive. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, pour avoir des pulsions meurtrières au point de vouloir noyer Nire avec l'eau du bocal à poisson rouge.

- De toute façon, il ne comprend jamais rien. Je… Maho, Maho, c'est toujours Maho. Il ne me voit même pas… je ne suis rien pour lui, quand il est tout pour moi. Sakura soupira. Rin commençait à vivre l'un des plus grand tourment de l'adolescence.

-Je… Comment t'expliquer… Ce que tu me décris là… Ca s'appelle l'amour à sens unique. Or, ce n'est pas ce qui arrive. Dis lui tout. Et ça s'arrangera. Il vient demain. Prends ton courage à deux mains, et dis lui. Si tu n'as pas le courage de le faire… Eh bien embrasse le. Il se laissera faire. Crois moi, il t'aime.

-Tout est de la faute de Maho, si elle n'avait pas sauté sur Inari pendant l'examen des moyennes classes, je n'aurais jamais remarqué Nire… Et je n'aurais jamais connu ça. La kunoïchi sourit.

-Rencontrer Nire était ma meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver. Elle l'embrassa, et quitta la chambre, laissant Rin seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

Hanabi soupira. Son père avait encore organisé une fête. Elle observa les alentours. Elle n'écoutait rien de ce qu'Inari lui disait. Quelques jours auparavant, elle aurait été aux anges, mais elle s'était entièrement réservée à Gaara. Pourtant, celui-ci semblait très ami avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs dont la tête était cachée par un pilier. Elle serra les poings. Il riait, lui posait la main sur l'épaule. Comment osait il ? Comment pouvait il ? 

-N'Est-ce pas, Hana-chan ? Inari venait de lui poser une question. Sur quoi portait la question ? Elle ne savait pas et elle s'en fichait.

-Oui, évidemment. Le jeune homme parut content. Devant le pilier, Gaara riait, et la jeune femme agitait ses longs cheveux noirs. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Ou ils se draguaient mutuellement ? Elle devait rêver. Mais elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne sentit même pas Inari lui poser une main sur l'épaule. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait tout donné pour Gaara, et celui-ci l'abandonnait lâchement. Il draguait une autre fille. Elle devait retenir ses larmes. Elle avait tout sacrifié, et voilà comment il la remerciait.

-Hana-chan, ça ne va pas ? C'est le Kazekage ? Demanda Inari. « Perspicace le gamin », pensa la jeune Hyûga. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Inari ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle. Il faisait ce que son clan lui demandait. Ben sur qu'Hanabi était jolie, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Et ça lui faisait mal de devoir jouer la comédie. Mais son père lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas le décevoir. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Autant être franc dès le début.

-Hanabi, je t'appelle Hana-chan parce qu'on me l'a demandé, je te drague pas parce que je t'aime, mais parce que je dois obéir à mon clan. La jeune fille acquiesça doucement.

-Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas Inari. Mais… On pourrait faire comme si ? Il la regarda, interloqué. Mais accepta. Cela lui permettrait en même temps de satisfaire son clan, et de faire comprendre à Maho et aux autres qu'elles n'avaient plus aucune chance. Il lui prit la main, et parlèrent comme deux jeunes amoureux. Sur son pilier, Gaara fulminait. Il les regarda, et, tout en écoutant son interlocuteur, observa la jeune fille. Quand Inari quitta la salle, déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amie, il s'excusa auprès de celui avec qui il parlait, et quitta l'ombre de son pilier. Il suivit la jeune fille au dehors. Celle-ci s'adossa contre un arbre en soupirant.

-Je ne vous ai pas dérangé. C'est toujours agréable, d'apprendre qu'on sort avec une fille facile.

-QUOI ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Alors que tu draguais outrageusement ?

-Idiote! Mon interlocuteur, c'était Neji! Tu es vraiment…

-Vas y, dis le, dis le… murmura elle en serrant les poings.

-UNE FILLE FACILE! Voilà ce que tu es! Tu sautes sur n'importe qui, du moment qu'il ait une belle gueule!

-C'Est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Demanda Hanabi, folle de rage.

-OUI! Le Kazekage sentait la fureur monter en lui, comme un poison. Il ne vit pas la main de son amie se lever, et s'abattre sur sa joue avec une violence insoupçonnée, au détriment du sable. On entendit un grand « CLAC ». La tête de Gaara vacilla. La jeune Hyûga s'enfuit en courant. L'ex-psychopathe pensa pendant une minute à partir à sa recherche, pour lui faire bouffer du sable. (au sens propre), mais il renonça. Il sortait avec une fille facile. Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Il ne voulait jamais plus entendre parler d'elle.

Elle s'assit contre un arbre, sécha ses larmes, et ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait il la traiter de fille facile ? Elle, « sauter sur n'importe qui, pourvu qu'il ait une belle gueule » ? Elle serra les poings. Une immense tristesse commençait à remplacer peu à peu la colère. Elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, pour une jeune fille, de rester toute seule, comme ça… En pleine nuit. Elle dévisagea l'étrange visage. Il portait des lunettes noires, et avait une chevelure touffue, indémêlable.

-Je… Je sais me défendre. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. IL sourit.

-Tu es Hanabi Hyûga ? Je connais bien ta sœur. J'étais dans son équipe, auparavant. Je suppose que tu as eu des différents avec le Kazekage.

-Comment… comment tu sais ?

-Votre liaison n'est plus un secret pour personne depuis longtemps, Hanabi… Viens, je t'accompagne chez ta sœur. Il la releva, et lui prit la main. Curieusement, ce contact, comme celui d'un grand frère, lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa conduire à travers les rues de Konoha.

* * *

Quand Temari entra dans un des bars les plus mal famés de Konoha, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde. Elle s'approcha du barman, et commanda 3 bières. Alors, que tout en s'apitoyant sur son sort, elle enfilait sa dernière, un jeune homme brun s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne le voyait pas assez bien pour le reconnaître, sa vue brouillée par l'alcool. Et sa voix résonnait, lointaine. 

-Pourquoi tu te bourres ?

-Je… Elle n'allait tout de même pas dévoiler sa vie à un inconnu. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouvait, elle le connaissait. Il semblait lui aussi bien éméché. Elle décida de tout raconter, advienne que pourra.

-Je ne comprend plus rien, je ne sais plus pourquoi je vis, je n'ai plus envie de rien, et j'ai largué 5 types en 6 mois. Le seul avec qui j'ai réussi à tenir assez longtemps… il est marié, maintenant. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle regrettait Kiba. Il était si gentil avec elle… Elle chassa bien vite l'image de son esprit. Le brun répondait.

-Ah… Bah… Trouve toi en un autre. Elle avala le reste de sa bière, et en recommanda une.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'y avais pas pensé! Bien sûr, mais aucun n'est assez bien… Le jeune homme rit.

-Moi, ma copine qui n'est pas vraiment ma copine est enceinte, mais on ne sait pas de qui… De moi, ou d'un autre type ? En plus, elle attend des jumeaux. Temari, compatissante, acquiesça.

-C'est sûr, y a de quoi se bourrer… Merde, où j'habite, moi ? Se demanda elle tout haut.

-Bah, viens chez moi, c'est à deux rues, de toute façon, t'es pas en état d'aller plus loin. Elle accepta, et il l'accompagna chez lui.

-C'est pas vraiment chez moi, je déteste y aller, j'ai loué cet appart. Je vais chercher le matelas d'invité. Tu veux un pyjama ? Elle hocha la tête. Il lui tendit un pyjama trois fois trop grand pour elle. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, et s'observa dans la glace. Elle était dans une situation plus ou moins bizarre. Elle enfila le pyjama trop grand, et rejoignit le jeune homme, sur la terrasse. Il lui sourit. Il était assis sur la rambarde. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent à parler.

-Alors, tu cherches un petit copain?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Si j'en ai réellement envie. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je… Peut être, si une occasion COURTE se présentait… Mais je ne cherche pas. Il sourit. Elle continua.

-Dis, c'est quoi ton nom ? Il secoua la tête.

-Je te le dis à une seule et unique condition, dit il en se mettant en face d'elle.

-Une condition ? LA quelle ? Il lui saisit le visage.

-Que tu ne me poses plus jamais de questions. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Temari. Celle-ci le laissa faire, et lui rendit son baiser. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et il força le passage de sa bouche. Elle le laissa approfondir le baiser. Il la souleva, et la porta à l'intérieur. Elle lui sourit. Curieusement, avoir une histoire avec un inconnu ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il arracha un des boutons du pyjama. Elle lui tira la langue. Pour toute réponse, il fit glisser le haut de pyjama sur les épaules de la ninja du sable, et bientôt, les vêtements froissés des deux protagonistes reposaient sur le sol, tandis que le lit retentissait des ébats amoureux des ninjas.

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres... Ouin... Mais qui est le mec de Temari ? Leur histoire va t elle continuer ? Ferais je une suite nommée Les Névrosés de Konoha II ? Vous saurez tout très beintôt. lol

Kiss


	17. Chapter 18: Les yeux bleus et blancs

Chapitre 18: Un enfant aux yeux bleus et blancs.

Elle s'éveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne. En elle-même, une petit voix, ironique lui lançait: « C'Est-ce qu'on appelle une gueule de bois ». Elle se retourna. Elle était dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun. Elle réfléchit. A part Naruto et Gaara, presque tous les garçons de Konoha étaient bruns. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas Kiba, il n'avait pas la même étreinte. Elle ouvrit un œil, et jeta un regard au jeune homme qui la serrait tendrement contre lui. Quand elle reconnut le visage, elle faillit pousser un cri. Sasuke Uchiwa. Son cerveau commença à tourner à 100 à l'heure. L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille, bourré, dans l'un des bars les plus mal famé, l'homme avec qui elle avait couché, était Sasuke Uchiwa! En y réfléchissant bien, elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau, il avait une étreinte différente de Kiba, n'avait pas la flegme de Shikamaru, et surtout, il n'était pas marié. Elle décida d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Elle se blottit contre lui, tout en pensant que si il était vraiment ivre, il y avait des chances pour que ce soit la dernière fois.

Quand il se réveilla, Sasuke pensa tout d'abord à replonger dans son sommeil, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il tenait une jeune femme dans ses bras. Ses ébats de la nuit lui revinrent, et il sourit. Il ouvrit un œil, et aperçut une chevelure blonde. Ca ne pouvait pas être Ino. Elle était mariée. Sakura n'était pas blonde, Tenten et Hinata non plus d'ailleurs. Il se demanda soudainement si il la connaissait. Mu par une curiosité insatiable, il ouvrit les yeux, et observa la jeune fille, qui s'était rendormie. Il la reconnut, mais son prénom ne lui revint pas sur le coup. C'était la sœur du Kazekage. Temari, c'était ça. Il sourit en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Gaara si il avait eu vent de la nuit qu'avait passé sa sœur. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Temari, et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit, et se leva. Il la regarda entrer dans la salle de bain, entendit l'eau couler, et la vis ressortir, entièrement habillée et coiffée.

-Debout fainéant! Il sourit et se leva. Quand il fut à son tour habillé, il remarqua que Temari n'était plus là, mais qu'elle lui avait laissé un mot expliquant qu'elle avait rendez vous avec Tsunade. Il sortit, et croisa Sakura. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue, et il eut une pensée coupable, à la vue de celle qui était peut être la mère de ses enfants. Il se dirigea donc vers la zone d'entraînement où il avait rendez vous avec ses élèves. De fort mauvaise humeur, il décida soudainement de leur en faire baver. Quand il arriva, Nire, Maho et Shinibi étaient déjà là. Il leur sourit, et ils commencèrent l'entraînement. Il remarqua bien vite les cernes de Nire, et l'attitude de Maho, au bord des larmes. Shinibi, quand à lui, restait froid, comme à son habitude. Même Sasuke n'arrivait pas à lire en lui. Les élèves, quand à eux, remarquèrent bien vite son humeur exécrable.

-Nire, tu dors ? Maho, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? Tu te concentres un peu, oui ? SHINIBI! Enlève ce sourire exaspérant de ton visage! Tu ferais mieux de t'appliquer! Piqué au vif, l'interpellé grommela, et se remit à lancer des shirukens. Qu'Est-ce que c'était que cet entraînement ?

Sasuke se massa les tempes. Ses élèves étaient visiblement agacés par son comportement insupportable. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient les seules victimes présentes sur qui faire passer sa mauvaise humeur. Il se demanda si il n'allait pas rentrer se coucher quand une jeune femme fit irruption sur le terrain d'entraînement.

-Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Elle se précipita vers lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Sasuke soupira.

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Kiba ? Ca fait une heure que je le cherche. Dans son coin, Shinibi ricanait. A part Maho, il n'avait jamais aimé les filles. Et celle qui se tenait, accrochée à son senseï, sa petite amie sans doute, avait l'air particulièrement cruche.

-Non, Tenten-chan, je n'ai pas vu Kiba. Je suis en plein entraînement…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Elle se hissa de nouveau, passant ses bras autour du cou de l'Uchiwa, et l'embrassa sur la joue gauche. Depuis qu'elle s'était mariée, ils s'étaient réconciliés, reconnaissant qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre depuis le début. Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Ah là là… Les petites copines collantes… Maho soupira.

-C'est son ex, abruti !

-Pas si ex que ça. La jeune fille serra les poings. Shinibi l'aimait bien, mais elle le détestait. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, un frisson de haine lui parcourait l'échine.

-Crois ce que tu veux, elle vient de se marier! Et pas avec Sasuke-senseï! Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-et comment sais tu ça ? Ce fut Nire, qui agacé, répondit.

-Parce que je lui ai raconté. J'y étais, j'avais accompagné Hanabi et Rin. Maintenant, ferme là, et continue ton entraînement, tu veux ? Ils ne furent plus dérangés de la matinée. Mais en plein milieu de l'après midi, une jeune femme tomba d'un arbre, juste devant Shinibi. Sasuke soupira. Qu'Est-ce que Temari venait faire là. D'abord Tenten, et ensuite elle…

-Tu me gêne, pousse toi. Shinibi détestait la jeune femme avant même de lui avoir parlé.

-eh, le mioche, respect avec tes aînés! Le gamin fou de rage, sortit ses kunaïs. Temari lança un regard contrarié à Sasuke, et ouvrit son éventail.

-Senseï, Est-ce que Shinibi a une chance de la battre ? Demanda Maho.

-C'est une ninja d'élite, si tu veux mon avis… Il n'a absolument aucune chance. Déclara Nire. Temari regarda Sasuke, et celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il lui donnait l'autorisation de mettre une raclée à son élève. Shinibi, agacé par le peu de soutien que lui manifestait Nire, lança ses shurikens, que la ninja repoussa facilement, grâce à une lame de vent, renvoyant les projectiles à l'envoyeur. Celui-ci grimaça en les recevant. Pendant ce temps, Maho commentait le match, joué d'avance. Sasuke ferma les yeux, et quand il les ouvrit, une minute plus tard, Temari avait le pied sur la colonne vertébrale de son élève. Elle le relâcha. Il était fou de rage.

-Ca t'apprendra à défier les ninjas de rangs extrêmement plus élevés que le tien, Shinibi… Que ça te serve de leçon. Il s'adressa à Temari. Celle-ci n'avait absolument aucune égratignure. Nire la regardait, admiratif, pendant que Maho se demandait si elle devait lui demander immédiatement d'être sa disciple.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux, Temari ? Celle-ci sourit à Shinibi, d'un sourire made in Hollywood (ouh le terme japonais, mdr), et répondit franchement.

-Il fallait que je te parle. Elle lui attrapa un bras, et le tira dans les buissons qui jouxtaient le terrain. Maho soupira.

-Ah la la… Si tu veux mon avis, Nire, Sasuke-senseï a dû mal à trouver chaussure à son pied. Tenten, Sakura, et maintenant cette Temari. Il doit tenter d'oublier une histoire d'amour… Le jeune blond repensa aussitôt à Sakura. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'Uchiwa et cette fille étaient très proches. Leur senseï devait s'aménager une porte de sortie, au cas où les enfants ne seraient pas de lui. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à Rin, qu'il devait aller voir le soir même.

Sakura faisait les cent pas. Assise sur le canapé, Hanabi transmettait le message de son père. Si les enfants étaient de Neji, il l'attaquerait en justice pour en avoir la garde. La jeune fille, prostrée sur le fauteuil, chantonnait.

-Mais jugez les lois… Ca m'fais pas peur, c'est mon fils, ma bataille, fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille, oh oh oh… Moi j'vais tout casser… Hé hé hé… Si vous touchez au fruit de mes entrailles, fallait pas, qu'elle s'en aille, oh oh oh… La kunoïchi lui jeta un regard assassin, et la jeune fille se tut. Elle n'avait pas revu Gaara depuis la veille, depuis leur dispute, et elle craignait qu'il ne retourne à Suna.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire, Sakura ?

-Je… Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais s'ils sont de Neji, et que nous ne gagnons pas le procès, je m'enfuirais avec les enfants. Peut être que Temari acceptera de nous héberger à Suna. J'en doute… Mais bon…

-Est-ce que je peux aller chez l'Hokage ?

-Vas y. Je n'ai pas à te donner d'ordres. Tu ne dépends en aucun cas de moi. Va y. Hanabi quitta la maison en courant. En passant, elle sourit à Konohamaru, qui cherchait désespérément Naruto. Arrivée devant le bureau, la jeune Hyûga se fit une queue de cheval haute, et remit en place son habit ninja. Il fallait que l'Hokage ne se doute de rien. Elle entra. Tsunade s'ennuyait. Elle la reçut tout de suite.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? La jeune fille piqua un fard, et répondit.

-Je…J'aimerais savoir quand le Kazekage retournera à Suna. La Gondaime sourit, et demanda:

-Il a récemment avancé son départ. Ce matin même. Il part la semaine prochaine. Au revoir. Dépitée, Hanabi s'élança vers la sortie.

-Au fait, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, Hanabi. Ne t'en fais pas. Si il t'aime, il reviendra.

Sasuke s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls et que ses élèves ne pouvaient pas les entendre, avant de se tourner vers Temari. Celle-ci eut un petit rire nerveux. Il s'avança, lui prit le visage, et passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Alors, que voulais tu me dire ? Il avait repris son air glacial, et son sourire « made by Uchiwa ». Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant visiblement ses mots avant de répondre.

-Je repars à Suna dans une semaine. Il encaissa le coup. Il accusa le choc. Mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Et ?

-Eh bien… Ca ne te fait rien ? Oui, c'est vrai, c'est peut être mieux… Tu… Tu pourras t'occuper de Sakura… Elle avait un ton froid, mais son regard ne trompait personne.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Il commença à s'éloigner. Derrière lui, ses cheveux de jais étaient soulevés par le vent. Pourquoi était il si froid ? Son départ ne lui faisait donc ni chaud ni froid ? Les larmes venaient. Et peu de garçons avaient réussi à arracher des larmes à Sabaku no Temari. Elle s'élança. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle se pendit à lui, et enfoui son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

-C'Est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Il se retourna, et saisit les mains de Temari.

-Tem-chan, je… Regarde Sakura. Rien qu'à l'idée de rester seule, elle est morte de trouille. Mais toi, c'est autrement problématique. Tu… La solitude te fait si peu peur, que pour te retenir quand tu décides de partir, c'est impossible. Kiba en a fait les frais! Tu te fous carrément d'être seule. Et pour te retrouver… Temi… Je… Comprends moi. Ou essaye. Au moins. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Elle dégagea ses mains, et déclara.

-Bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en vais. Ils sortirent du buisson. En lui, Sasuke se maudissait. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Et de qui diable les enfants étaient ils… Au moins… il aurait pu être franc avec Temari… Ses élèves le regardaient bizarrement. Il se tourna vers son amie, et celle-ci lui saisit le visage, posant ses lèvres sur celle du plus grand des Uchiwa. Maho poussa un petit cri.

-Adieu… Uchiwa Sasuke… Elle le serra contre elle, l'embrassa tendrement, et disparut, dans un nuage de fumée. Sasuke s'appuya à un arbre. Shinibi avait un petit sourire en coin, qui exaspéra le jeune homme. Nire respectait le silence de son senseï, et Maho était subjuguée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sasuke Uchiwa qui embrassait une fille sous les yeux de ses élèves, il y en avait pour trois mois à faire la Une des potins de Konoha. Sasuke soupira.

-On reprend l'entraînement.

Nire poussa doucement la porte. Elle était là. Allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre, les jambes se balançant en l'air, elle lisait. Il s'approcha, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Panne sèche. Elle avait dit honneur, pas plaisir. Elle lui en voulait encore.

-Je… Rah… Comment dire… Voilà… je… Il fallait que je m'excuse pour hier. En lui, il pensa « ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je lui dirais ».

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui me suis emportée. Elle leva enfin les yeux de son livre, et s'assit à côté de lui. IL leva la main, et caressa les cicatrices en forme de triangles renversés. Elles étaient cachées par de longues mèches brunes, qu'il écarta. Elle décida de se lancer. Mais n'y arriva pas. De son côté, Nire pensait la même chose. Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, mettant ainsi fin au doute, et à l'incompréhension, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme en larmes entra. Hanabi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle dérangeait ses amis, qui arrivaient pourtant à l'aboutissement de leurs efforts.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN! Elle s'élança dans les bras de son amie, pendant que Nire s'éclipsait.

-C'est le Kazekage ?

-Qui d'autre ? Comment Est-ce que je peux aimer cet abruti ?

Nire partit en courant pour calmer ces nerfs. Il croisa Maho dans le parc, et s'arrêta. Le voyant essoufflé, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Sa réponse fut:

-JE VAIS TUER HANABI HYUGA ! Toujours très calme, elle tenta de le raisonner, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte tout.

-JE VAIS DEFONCER HANABI HYUGA! Vous déranger à ce moment précis… L'aboutissement d'1 an d'efforts…

-Tu n'as absolument aucune chance de battre un membre de la famille Hyûga.

-SHINIBI! TA GUEULE!

Rin sortit de chez elle. Elle s'en voulait, d'avoir laissé partir sa chance avec Nire, mais Hanabi ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. « Mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, je me dirige vers la maison du Kazekage avec la ferme intention de lui botter le cul, alors que ce mec, en plus d'être le petit copain de ma meilleure amie, est le plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps… Mais comment suis-je arrivée là ? ». Tout à son monologue intérieur, elle entra dans la bâtisse où logeait Gaara. Avant de pousser la porte, elle fit ses prières. Le Kazekage était réputé pour son humeur… pour le moins instable. Elle frappa.

-Entrez. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et passa la porte. IL était là, debout devant la fenêtre. Rin se maudit de ne pas avoir préparé ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il combla le vide.

-Tu es envoyé par Hanabi. Elle n'est même pas capable de venir s'expliquer elle-même.

-Non…Non, je viens parce que je veux… Que vous reveniez avec elle. Ce n'est pas cool de la traiter de fille facile. Elle s'aperçut soudainement qu'elle avait mis Gaara dans une fureur noire.

-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il, du sable s'échappant de sa jarre, et se refermant sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas sans avoir revu Naruto, pas sans avoir tout dis à Nire. Mais le sable se refermait petit à petit, seule sa tête émergeait encore. Elle se mit à crier.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Elle t'aime Hanabi! Arrête, psychopathe, LACHE MOI! Mais le sable se resserrait toujours. Elle pensa à Sakura, à Nire, à Naruto, et à sa grande sœur. Alors qu'elle sentait le sable s'introduire dans sa bouche, elle entendit une voix féminine.

-Gaara! Arrête ça tout de suite! Le sable se retira peu à peu, laissant une Rin à moitié évanouie. Elle vit Temari se précipiter sur son frère, et lui passer le savon de sa vie.

Après avoir ramené la petite chez elle, et vérifié qu'elle n'était pas traumatisée, Temari se rendit chez Tsunade. Celle-ci venait de commencer sa deuxième tasse de saké.

-Re-bonjour, Tsunade-sama.

-Ah, ma pitite Temi-chan… Ca me fait très plaisir de te revoir… Alors, comment vas-tu ? L'Hokage était visiblement bourrée (qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait pris avant le saké ?). Mais la ninja du sable décida de rester polie. Elle pouvait profiter de cet état d'ébriété avancée.

-je… J'aimerais avoir un poste de… comment dire… D'ambassadrice à Konoha. L'Hokage ne voyait visiblement aucune raison de refuser le poste à la ninja.

-Hum, hips…Pourquoi pas ? Comment va ton frère ? Y va bien le tout piti Gaara ? Quand je l'ai connu, y portait encore des couches… Allez, tu deviens ambassadrice à Konoha, faut fêter ça! Temari soupira. Tsunade venait de sortir un attirail impressionnant d'alcool. Qui pouvait savoir quels mélanges elle avait tenté ?

Sakura soupira. La maison lui semblait vide. Rin était allée dormir chez Hanabi, et Neji les surveillait. Sasuke était en mission, et elle sentait que les deux jeunes hommes se détachaient d'elle, au cas où les enfants ne seraient pas d'eux. Elle s'installa dans le salon, et prit un livre. Les contractions ne la faisaient pas encore trop souffrir. Mais à cet instant, elle se retenait de se tordre de douleur.

-Tu as mal ? Elle releva la tête. Un homme se tenait, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Oui… répondit elle, avant de l'observer. IL était de taille moyenne, et avait des cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval basse. Sous ses yeux, deux traits partaient des ailes de son nez. Il portait le sharigan. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, il s'approcha, et lui tendit un verre d'eau. D'où le sortait il, Sakura ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle le remercia, mais sortit un kunaï. Elle n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui.

-Alors, finalement, tu as fini par prendre les deux… L'Hyûga et l'Uchiwa, Neji et Sasuke. Mais tu as de gros ennuis… Elle avait toujours mal, et même Itachi ne restait pas insensible à cette douleur. Quand il avait appris le problème des enfants, il avait failli tuer son frère. Ces enfants ne faisaient pas partie de ses plans. Il tenta de poser sa main sur le front de la kunoïchi mais celle-ci s'écarta avec horreur.

-Ne… Pas… ne me touche pas. Il soupira.

-La dernière fois, je t'ai blessée, j'en suis désolé. Comme je suis désolé d'avoir eu à m'attaquer à Sasuke. Tu es seule ?

-Désolé ? Ta parole n'a aucune valeur. Oui, je suis seule. Rin est chez Hanabi, Neji est avec eux, et Sasuke est en mission.

-En mission ?

-Oui. Pour te tuer. Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Itachi. Son petit frère, la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée, partait en mission avec l'intention de le tuer, pendant que lui, il était chez la petite amie de celui-ci… Il se leva.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te faire du mal. Je veux te proposer quelque chose.

-Propose, je ne t'écouterais pas. Elle se leva, et fit quelques pas. Mais elle vacilla, et Itachi dut la rattraper. Les larmes commençaient à envahir les yeux de la kunoïchi. Mais qui étaient les bons, qui étaient les méchants ? Le jeune homme la souleva, et l'étendit sur le canapé. A bout de force, elle le laissa faire.

-Tu sais bien que, même avec l'aide de Neji, jamais tu ne gagneras le procès contre Hiashi Hyûga. Il ne faut même pas que celui-ci ait lieu.

-Mais comment ? Puisqu'on ne sait même pas de qui ils sont… La douleur lui avait fait perdre tout méfiance.

-Si les enfants sont de Neji, dès que tu sortiras de l'hôpital, il te faudra fuir, et tu le sais. Elle ne répondit rien, et Itachi observa l'effet de ses paroles. Elle était étonnement pâle, et semblait si fragile… Il se souvenait de quand il l'avait embrassé, environ 8 ou 9 mois auparavant. Il se souvenait du goût du sang qui perlait de ses lèvres.

-A moins que tu n'acceptes de remettre les enfants à cet esclavagiste, dit il avec un sourire dur.

-Non… Bien sûr que non…

-Alors, voilà ce que je te propose. Je… Viens me retrouver à Kiri no Kuni. Je te demande juste de venir me retrouver. En contre partie, je suis prêt à protéger tes enfants, qu'ils soient de Neji, ou de mon frère. Mais tu viendras, seulement s'ils sont de Neji.

-Et pourquoi ferais tu ça ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner. Tu veux juste utiliser leur puissance.

-Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Ben sûr que j'utiliserais leur puissance. Et je leur donnerais une partie de la mienne. Mais je te promets de ne pas les mêler à quelques affaires louches que ce soit. Elle ne répondit rien, mais détourna la tête.

-C'est bien. Je me doutais qu'après notre dernière rencontre, cette conversation n'irait pas plus loin. Mais… J'espère que tu réfléchiras à ma proposition. Tu as tout à y gagner, Sakura… Au revoir. Quand elle tourna sa tête dans la direction où était l'aîné des Uchiwa, quelques secondes auparavant, il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucune trace de son passage. Elle tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais n'y parvient pas. Elle tenta de se lever, mais échoua lamentablement, et s'endormit. Sur le toit, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Itachi Uchiwa l'observait.

Temari ferma les yeux. Il était censé être en mission. Et voilà qu'elle le trouvait, dans le parc de Konoha. Il avait dit à Sakura qu'il était en mission. Et voilà que… Qu'il avait menti.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en mission ?

-Non. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Son visage, pâle dans la nuit, brillait d'une lueur blafarde. En lui, son cœur balançait. Sakura… Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Même s'il n'avait plus que deux mois et demi à attendre, il trouvait ça lourd. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Sakura… Mais Neji aussi l'aimait. Et la kunoïchi n'était pas en mesure de faire un choix.

-Sasuke! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe avec Sakura, à la fin ? Je suis au courant, pour l'histoire des gosses. Pas la peine de me le cacher.

-Alors, tu comprends que je sois… Déboussolé. Tu comprends que je ne puisse pas m'engager. Alors, tu pars quand ?

-Je ne pars plus. Je suis ambassadrice de Suna, à Konoha. Je m'en fiche. Je suis prête à arrêter si les enfants sont de toi. Il la regarda, et haussa un sourcil. C'était bizarre. Il repensa à Kiba, qu'il entendait souvent dire que Temari était quelqu'un de formidable.

-Kiba a toujours dit que…

-J'étais une personne formidable. Ce qui m'a fait plaisir, c'est qu'il continue malgré notre rupture. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et s'avança. Il la regarda faire, et la laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si perdu que ça…

Rin soupira. Deux heures qu'elle s'entraînait. Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer. Naruto n'était pas là, et ses élèves devaient rester seuls. Len négligeait son entraînement, et Inari s'était éloigné. Alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait contre un arbre, Maho arriva, et s'assit à côté d'elle, sans rien dire.

-Je suis désolée, Maho. Je vous ai espionnés

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, il ressent la même chose que toi. Pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas le premier pas ?

-Mais je n'y arrive pas! Elle s'interrompit, et remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, dévoilant une de ses cicatrices. Elle regarda le ciel, et tous les oiseaux qui lui rappelaient son ami.

-Tu seras mieux quand tu l'auras fait, et tu pourras te concentrer.

-Je… Maho, tu as déjà embrassé ? La jeune fille la regarda, étonnée. Pourquoi Rin posait elle cette question ?

-Oui.

-Ca a quel goût ? Là, Maho ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ca dépend du garçon, je suppose. Mais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu n'as jamais embrassé ?

-Non. Rin repensa à l'éducation stricte qu'elle avait reçue. Mais elle n'avait jamais été malheureuse avec ses parents. Avant qu'ils ne meurent.

-Et… qui veux tu embrasser ? Rin rougit. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hanabi apparut, et s'assit près d'elles.

-T'en fais une tête, Rin! T'es toute rouge…

-Oui, elle veut apprendre à embrasser.

-Maho, tais toi! Mais Hanabi avait entendu. Elle sourit.

-C'est pour Nire ? Elle explosa de rire en voyant l'air déconfit de Rin. Elle se pencha en avant, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Et tu n'as jamais embrassé. Dans ce cas, il faut remédier à cela... Elle se pencha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de Rin. Elle resta, embrassant sa meilleure amie. Maho ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou se pincer pour se réveiller. Quand enfin la jeune Hyûga se détacha, Rin s'écria:

-Eh! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Ben, tu voulais apprendre à embrasser non ? Maho avait penché en faveur de la première solution. Elle hurlait de rire, pliée en deux.

-Tais toi, Maho, on va nous entendre! Rin était paniquée. Elle faillit s'évanouir quand Nire apparut. Il observa le tableau, amusé, entre Maho, à terre et pliée en deux, Rin et ses joues d'un rouge coquelicot et Hanabi, qui tentait désespérément de contenir un fou rire. Celle-ci fit un signe de tête à Rin, pour lui dire que c'était le moment. Mais comme la jeune fille restait en face du blond, sans bouger, elle s'approcha pour les aider un peu. Elle poussa violemment sa meilleure amie, qui tomba sur Nire, leurs lèvres se rencontrant. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur son ami, et qu'elle l'embrassait, Rin se releva, gifla Hanabi, et partit en courant.

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Hinata était sur le point d'accoucher. Entourée d'infirmières, elle avait juste eu le temps de faire signe à son mari que tout allait bien, avant que celui-ci ne soit jeté dehors. Et maintenant, il tournait en rond, attendant désespérément la naissance de son enfant. Il aperçut Jiraya.

-Tiens, salut Naruto!

-Ah, ermite-pervers…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Naruto lui expliqua, et le pervers éclata de rire.

-Attends, Naruto, c'est fou ce que tu grandis… Dire que quand je t'ai rencontré… Et maintenant tu vas être papa… Arf… Désolé, c'est trop drôle.

-Et vous, qu'Est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-J'ai un rencard avec une des infirmières…

-VOUS ÊTES UN PERVERS! Jiraya repartit, se tenant toujours les côtes de rire. Naruto reprit sa marche. Il croisa Sakura, qui venait pour des examens. Même s'il ne disait rien, il avait peur pour Hinata. Il était possible qu'elle ne survive pas à l'accouchement. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait retrouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que la jeune femme. Quand quelques heures plus tard, il fut autorisé à entrer, il faillit mourir d'anxiété. Mais son visage rayonna de bonheur quand il aperçut sa femme, et, niché au creux de ses bras, son enfant, emmitouflé dans une petite couverture. Il dormait. Le blond s'approcha du lit, et serra sa femme contre lui.

-Tu sais, Naruto… J'avais raison. C'est une fille. Il prit un air faussement vexé, et l'embrassa.

-Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? Je suis nul pour ce genre de choses… Déclara-t-il en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile…

-Je ne sais pas encore… Il y a un prénom que j'aime bien… J'aimais bien Ran, mais… c'est trop proche de Rin.

-Oui. Ils débattirent pendant une demi heure des prénoms, rayonnants de bonheur.

-J'ai une idée… Mais c'est original… Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras…Okori.

-Moui, pourquoi pas ? Il regarda son enfant. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait des yeux uniques, mi-blancs, mi-bleus, un mélange savant, donnant une jolie couleur. Le blond sourit.

-Elle a l'œil blanc des Hyûgas… Mais aussi mes yeux… Alors, ça te dit, Okori ? Demanda-t-il à l'enfant. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci attrapa un des doigts de son père, et le mit dans sa bouche, ouvrant des yeux alertes sur le monde qui l'entourait.

-Je crois que c'est adopté à l'unanimité… Elle s'appellera donc Okori… Il berça doucement sa fille.

Rin s'effondra sur son lit, folle de rage. Hanabi commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, et ferma les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer la jeune Hyûga. Mais Rin n'avait absolument pas envie de la voir. Surtout pas elle.

-Je suis… Désolée.

-Désolée ? Tu m'embrasses, tu me jettes contre Nire… Moi, j'ai risqué ma peau en allant voir le Kazekage, pour TOI! Et voilà comment tu me remercies!

-Mais tu l'aimes, non ? Il n'avait pas l'air embêté…

-Tais toi! Arrête de t'occuper de moi! Occupe toi de tes kunaïs, et de ton histoire foireuse ave Gaara le Psychopathe! ET NE T'APPROCHE PLUS D'INARI ! Tu ne mérites même pas qu'il te regarde. Hanabi fut blessée par les paroles de son amie. Elle ne bougea pas. Pour la deuxième fois, l'eau du bocal à poisson rouge s'éleva dans les airs.

-Très bien, je m'en vais. Au fait, l'enfant de Naruto et Hinata est né. C'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Okori. Sur ce, la jeune fille laissa une Rin en pleurs, qui sauta de son lit pour aller voir son senseï.

Sakura soupira. Hiashi était de nouveau venu la voir, pour lui réaffirmer son intention de lui intenter un procès. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, et réfléchit soudainement à la proposition d'Itachi. Bien sûr que sa parole ne valait rien, mais c'était peut être la seule solution de sauver ses enfants. Elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital, où Hinata pourrait sans doute la consoler. Quand elle arriva, elle découvrit un berceau, et Naruto qui portait une petite fille. La kunoïchi sourit. Au moins deux qui étaient heureux.

-Toutes mes félicitations… Comment s'appelle t elle ?

-Okori. Répondit Hinata. Naruto s'approcha de Sakura, et lui tendit l'enfant. Celle-ci la prit contre elle. Les grands yeux bleus clairs, avec des nuances de blanc la fixaient. Elle serra la petite, attendrie.

-Sakura, je voudrais que tu sois la marraine. Neji est le parrain. Le blond était très sérieux. « Et puis, continua-t-il, tes enfants naîtront dans deux mois et demi… Je suis sur qu'ils s'entendront bien avec Okori. ». La kunoïchi sourit, et accepta, avant de redonner l'enfant à sa mère. Elle quitta doucement la pièce, pour laisser les deux jeunes parents à leur bonheur.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle s'installa sur le canapé. Ce bonheur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de ses amis, c'était celui là même qu'on voulait lui retirer. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle devait reconnaître que rejoindre Itachi était la meilleure des protections. La question était: Était elle prête à trahir Konoha et Sasuke? Elle tâta son ventre. Elle savait que Hiashi la ferait bientôt surveiller, et qu'après la naissance, il lui serait impossible de fuir. Elle devait partir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Elle prépara un sac, et laissa un mot à Rin, pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis, elle enfila une cape, et mit son sac sur son épaule, se retournant une dernière fois, avant de quitter la maison. Il ne lui fût pas difficile de sortir, en inventant un prétexte, car le ninja qui gardait l'entrée n'était autre que Toya, qui avait toujours une dette envers elle. Il sourit en voyant son ventre, et la laissa partir. Dès qu'elle fût hors de vue, elle se mit à courir. Les enfants l'empêchaient d'aller très vite, mais elle faisait le maximum. Quand le soir arriva, elle s'installa dans une clairière, et fit un feu. Elle resta, là, à le contempler, se demandant ce qui l'avait mise dans un pétrin pareil.

Naruto portait Okori, qui gazouillait, quand la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant passer une Rin échevelée. Le blond remit sa fille dans le berceau, avant d'asseoir la petite, qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus. Celle-ci dut reprendre son souffle, avant de pouvoir s'écrier. « Sakura disparu! »

.

. Je répondrais aux reviews dans un prochain chapitre, je n'arrive presque plus à updater, je suis désolée. Mais les reviews marchent quand même! lol.

Kiss 


End file.
